


You're the color of my blood

by Chapaf



Category: Black Dagger Brotherhood - J. R. Ward, Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Colors, Crossover, Fantasy, Griffins, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, Soul Bond, Steampunk
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-08-29 05:00:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 38,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8476297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chapaf/pseuds/Chapaf
Summary: Dans un monde privé de couleurs et placé sous la domination des Surnats, les humains ne sont guère plus que du bétail. Des esclaves soumis à la volonté de leurs maîtres. Stiles est un enfant des Basses-Terres, élevé dans l'ombre angoissante d'une forteresse noire. Son quotidien : curer les fossés et tenter de survivre à la pneumonie qui le ronge. À moins que le destin, une prophétie, son âme sœur, un chasseur mal embouché, un ange déchu, un demi-dieu vampire et le compagnon de ce dernier ne s'en mêlent.





	1. Les remparts glacés

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous,
> 
> je reviens avec une histoire un petit peu particulière. Déjà, elle a été écrite dans le cadre du Sterek Pack Fest 2016, donc thème "imposé" ! Le Sterek. Heureusement que ça ne nous dérange pas ;) Donc un grand merci aux organisateur et à mon illustratrice Pitounette 3
> 
> Sinon en quoi cette histoire est-elle si particulière ? Hé bien c'est un cross-over dans lequel j'ai fourré en vrac une bonne partie des thèmes fantasy qui me tiennent à cœur et aussi tous mes OTP : Sterek, Destiel, Vutch (dans l'ordre décroissant d'OTP-isation :p ). J'ai pris beaucoup beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ce texte, donc j'espère qu'il vous plaira aussi. Et n'ayez pas peur si vous ne connaissez pas tous les pairings, c'est un Alternate Universe donc vous ne devriez pas avoir de souci pour faire connaissance avec les uns et les autres ;)
> 
> 10 Chapitres à venir, tout est terminé. J'en posterai un par semaine le mercredi (oui, c'est mon jour ^^, je n'ai juste pas pu cette semaine).
> 
> Et pour terminer, un grand merci à Nouchette pour sa correction. Je te fais plein de gros bisous.

**Les remparts glacés**

Vue depuis les marécages nauséabonds de la surface, la forteresse constituait une ombre aussi angoissante qu’imposante. Une gigantesque construction aux arêtes de métal tranchantes dont les poutrelles rappelaient un âge d’or industriel désormais révolu.  Des centaines de ces inquiétants palais s’élev aient ainsi dans le monde de l’ _ Après _ , telles d’innombrables nuées de corbeaux. Inaccessibles au commun des mortels, les tours maintenaient une petite élite hors d’atteinte de la fange qui s’était déversée sur les Basses Terres après le Cataclysme.

Depuis toujours, Stiles observait cette construction aux angles acérés avec une fascination mêlée d’effroi, dévoré qu’il était par la curiosité. Le jeune homme n’était pas plus ignorant que la moyenne du système de castes qui régissait le gris de son univers. Seuls les Surnaturels – peuples anciens et prétendument supérieurs – pouvaient revendiquer l’asile des forteresses. Les seuls mortels tolérés dans l’enceinte de ces murs étaient les domestiques, un nom bien pompeux pour désigner les esclaves qui servaient leurs maîtres Surnaturels, perdus à jamais derrière d’infranchissables remparts.

Des esclaves. Voilà tout ce à quoi se résumait désormais la condition des humains. _Les mortels_ , comme les appelaient avec mépris leurs maîtres. Seuls quelques livres clandestins jalousement gardés par des érudits pourchassés parlaient encore du temps où ces mêmes mortels régnaient sur la Terre, et où les Surnaturels n’étaient au mieux que des légendes, au pire des contes de bonnes femmes.

Stiles avait parcouru tous ces volumes aux pages humides et souvent moisies, avide d’en apprendre plus sur le monde tel qu’il était avant le Cataclysme. Personne n’avait vraiment su ce qui avait provoqué ce grand bouleversement. La Terre s’était simplement _éteinte_ , comme enfermée dans un éternel hiver qui avait peu à peu décimé les populations humaines et animales. Les nuages avaient assombri le ciel pour ne plus le quitter, et du soleil ne demeurait qu’un orbe blanchâtre dont l’on devinait parfois les contours flous derrière une perpétuelle couverture nuageuse. En conséquence de quoi, les cultures étaient peu à peu devenues stériles, affamant troupeaux et populations.

Certains prétendaient que la terre avait poussé son dernier râle d’agonie, qu’elle avait simplement refusé de porter un jour de plus ses enfants, lassée de leur ingratitude. Depuis, elle les laissait mourir, attendant patiemment que le dernier des profanes qui foulait encore son sol s’éteigne pour renaître seule, apaisée et luxuriante.

De l’ancien monde, ne subsistaient que des lambeaux d’une humanité désormais domestiquée et ces vieux volumes devant lesquels Stiles se prenait à rêver. Il n’avait jamais connu ce que les images et les textes lui faisaient découvrir le Cataclysme étant survenu bien des décennies avant sa naissance. Aussi pouvait-il rester des heures à contempler les cendres d’un monde révolu, lui d’ordinaire incapable de tenir en place.

Ce que les humains d’alors appelaient « technologie » le fascinait tout particulièrement. Et lorsqu’il avait compris que ses ancêtres nourrissaient une égale curiosité pour la magie et le mystère qui n’étaient autres que le lot quotidien de Stiles, l’ironie s’était teintée d’un goût d’amertume. Il peinait à croire le contenu des livres tant tout ceci lui paraissait éloigné de la misère de leur existence. Une vie qui s’égrainait inexorablement, chaque jour semblable au précédent, sans que les humains ne sortent jamais des tranchées mornes et boueuses des Basses Terres. La magie telle qu’elle avait été révélée aux yeux des mortels par le monde de l’Après n’était ni belle ni éthérée. Elle n’était que pouvoir, sauvagerie et brutalité.

Alors même qu’il favorisait l’émergence de ces forces occultes, le Cataclysme avait renvoyé le reste du monde des siècles en arrière, sans technologie, sans électricité, sans industrie. À peine les survivants étaient-ils capables de produire le peu d’énergie réservée au confort des Surnaturels grâce à d’antiques machines à vapeur remises en service. Peut-être était-ce finalement ce manque à combler qui avait favorisé le développement des capacités magiques telles que les connaissait Stiles ?

Des hommes maniant la puissance des éléments, d’autres capables de se transformer en animaux, d’autres encore répondant à l’appel du sang… Stiles aurait été bien en peine d’énumérer tous les Surnaturels et tous les pouvoirs existants, mais peu d’érudits le pouvaient. Car le monde se drapait désormais de contours incertains et mystérieux.

 

Stiles et sa famille étaient nés sur le territoire des lycans, des hommes capables de revêtir l’apparence bestiale et sanguinaire d’un animal aujourd’hui disparu : le loup. Les lycanthrophes… Encore des créatures sur l’existence desquelles les anciens humains ne faisaient que spéculer. Pour Stiles et son meilleur ami, Scott, ils s’avéraient pourtant bien réels. Seigneurs avides et impitoyables chevauchant d’immenses griffons ailés.

Rares étaient les occasions pour les esclaves d’apercevoir leurs maîtres, et c’était sans doute mieux ainsi. L’alpha – Peter Hale – avait la réputation d’être le plus cruel et le plus vicieux de tous. D’atroces rumeurs circulaient chez les esclaves sur le compte de ce bourreau sadique. Apercevoir sa monture ailée, ironiquement nommée Warden, n’annonçait qu’un peu plus de malheur et de désolation.

Heureusement pour les Basses Terres, l’arrogance de Peter Hale l’empêchait de s’y intéresser trop souvent. Malheureusement pour Stiles et Scott, ce jour était un de ceux-là.

L’aube venait à peine d’éclore et, déjà, elle se trouvait engloutie par une brume dense aux relents de fumée âcre. Le crachin tombé du ciel gris les pénétrait jusqu’aux os. Stiles frissonna sous la toile rugueuse mais dramatiquement fine de sa tunique. Le manche de la pioche qui lui servait à curer les douves de la forteresse glissait entre ses doigts gourds. L’eau croupie et gluante de la rigole lui remontait jusqu’à mi-mollet. C’était à peine s’il sentait ses pieds, prisonniers de lourds godillots défoncés que la boue retenait dans un bruit spongieux.

Un frisson terrible secoua l’échine du jeune homme et il se retint de tousser. Quelques jours plus tôt, au terme d’une douloureuse quinte qui ressemblait par trop à celles qui avaient emporté son père l’année précédente, Stiles avait craché du sang. Ça n’était pas bon signe, pas bon signe du tout, mais en l’absence de moyens, tout ce qu’il pouvait faire, c’était d’ignorer la douleur et de continuer à mettre un pied devant l’autre. De toute façon, un esclave de plus ou de moins, ça ne faisait pas grande différence pour les lycans qui les traitaient au mieux comme du bétail. Alors de là à les soigner…

Il n’eut cependant pas le temps de s’attarder sur ces considérations, car Scott lui envoya un coup de coude dans les côtes.

_Ils arrivent ! Active ou le Superviseur va encore nous le faire sentir !

Stiles gronda mais se remit à la tâche avec une ardeur toute feinte. Les Superviseurs qui n’étaient déjà pas connus pour leur tolérance en temps normal avaient le coup de fouet encore plus facile lorsque les lycans se montraient. Stiles grimaça. Les Superviseurs n’étaient rien de plus que des hommes asservis, esclaves parmi d’autres esclaves qu’ils tyrannisaient pour les remettre dans le droit chemin au nom des lycans. Et pour quoi ? Rien de plus qu’une illusion de pouvoir.

 

Soudain un murmure, à peine une rumeur qui n’aurait jamais suffisamment d’élan pour enfler, les avertit de l’approche des seigneurs lycans. Tous baissèrent les yeux, se concentrant sur leur tâche. Ils savaient que l’alpha ne tolérait pas que le regard d’un mortel se pose sur son visage à demi défiguré par les flammes bien des décennies plus tôt.

Bientôt le bruit des gravillons s’entrechoquant sous les pattes des griffons leur signala l’approche des Seigneurs. L’air de rien, Stiles se plaça de manière à pouvoir les dévisager, conscient des risques mais incapable de refréner sa curiosité. Fasciné malgré lui.

En tête de cortège, l’alpha Peter n’était pas le plus imposant des loups, du moins pas physiquement parlant. Mais ce qu’il ne possédait pas en force, il le compensait par son charisme féroce et son esprit retors. Nombre d’adversaires s’y étaient frottés, pensant tirer avantage d’un gabarit plus massif ou de muscles plus développés. Tous s’y étaient cassé les crocs.

À travers ses longs cils, Stiles osa un coup d’œil en direction de l’alpha. Le lycan était sanglé dans une armure de cuir sombre dont on disait qu’il ne la quittait jamais, sauf pour ses ablutions. Le matériau souple avait été renforcé de bordées de clous forgés dans un métal aussi sombre que l’onyx. Le plastron protégeait son torse tandis que ses cuisses se trouvaient gainées d’un pantalon de cuir souple qui disparaissait dans de lourdes bottes de combat.

Dans son dos, se croisaient deux lames aux pommeaux sculptés. En plissant les yeux, Stiles comprit que l’ornement représentait deux mâchoires de loups resserrées autour de la poignée. Peu de lycans s’encombraient d’armes, leur préférant leur redoutable forme animale. Le jeune homme frissonna rien que d’y penser. Un lycan transformé représentait généralement l’assurance d’une mort douloureuse pour les mortels qui auraient eu le malheur de se trouver sur son chemin.

Stiles baissa précipitamment la tête quand les pattes d’un gigantesque griffon aux plumes ébouriffées entrèrent dans son champ de vision. Il s’activa avec plus d’ardeur à remuer le lisier qui encombrait les douves. De l’alpha, il ne voyait donc plus que la pointe de ses bottes. Il sentit le regard perçant du lycanthrope s’attarder sur ses épaules, tel un étau qui aurait enserré sa poitrine, rendant sa respiration encore un peu plus laborieuse.

_Celui-là va bientôt passer l’arme à gauche, ricana Hale. On ferait mieux de s’en débarrasser avant qu’il n’empeste un peu plus l’atmosphère déjà purulente de ce cul de basse-fosse !

Quelques ricanements montèrent des rangs lycanthropes et le cœur de Stiles manqua un battement. C’était de lui que l’alpha parlait ? Son cerveau s’emballa et lui rappela sa toux, le sang dans la paume de sa main, la fièvre qui s’accrochait depuis des semaines à ses os en une étreinte morbide. Son souffle se tarit et il sentit la crise d’angoisse grandir en lui.

Stiles eut l’impression que ses poumons se recroquevillaient petit à petit pour l’étouffer de l’intérieur. Il eut beau chercher l’air à grandes goulées, tout restait bloqué au niveau de sa gorge. Il porta la main à son cou tandis que sa vision se brouillait.

_Stiles ! chuchota Scott, mais tout de même trop fort.

_Silence, pourceaux ! hurla le Superviseur en faisant claquer son fouet.

Stiles n’entendit pas le coup tomber, mais il sentit soudain le bras de Scott se refermer autour de sa taille.

_Je t’en supplie, Seigneur Alpha ! Mon ami va mourir !

Seul un ricanement moqueur répondit à la supplique de Scott. Le rire cruel trouva rapidement un écho dans la meute qui se pressait sur les talons de Hale, telle une cour grondante.

_Alpha, supplia Scott en relevant la tête alors que Stiles luttait toujours désespérément pour respirer.

Dans le brouillard qui l’entourait, ce fut à peine si ce dernier entendit le froissement d’une aile et le bruit des bottes frappant le sol lorsque l’un des loups mit pied à terre.

_Silence, mortel ! Qui t’a donné l’autorisation de regarder notre alpha !

Stiles sentit Scott se recroqueviller dans l’attente d’un coup. Mais celui-ci ne vint jamais. Pour pouvoir atteindre son ami, le lycan écarta Stiles d’un geste brutal qui l’aurait envoyé voler si le loup ne s’était pas figé en plein mouvement. La crise d’angoisse se dissipa instantanément. Évanouie.

 _Par magie,_ aurait dit Stiles avec ironie.

L’air afflua de nouveau dans ses poumons et il rouvrit les yeux en ayant l’impression de revenir à la vie. En une fraction de seconde, il enregistra la scène qui se déroulait au ralenti sous ses yeux, le temps s’étant embourbé dans quelque méandre dont il avait le secret.

Un jeune lycan avait empoigné Scott par le bras tandis que son autre main s’était posée sur la poitrine de Stiles. Mais le monstre semblait s’être aussitôt désintéressé de sa première victime et ses pupilles dilatées n’étaient plus fixées que sur Stiles. Un hoquet de surprise saisit ce dernier. Le lycan paraissait totalement incapable de se détacher de lui et toute trace d’agressivité s’était évanouie du visage pourtant sévère. À dire vrai, il avait plutôt l’air en état de choc. Ses paupières clignèrent très rapidement à plusieurs reprises.

En dépit du tissu grossier de sa chemise, Stiles sentit distinctement l’empreinte de la paume de l’autre homme s’imprimer dans sa chair. Son propre corps se tendit, avide de contact et de proximité. Tout se passait comme si leurs peaux recherchaient désespérément la jonction, quitte à s’y brûler.

Un flux d’une intensité inconnue et renversante traversa Stiles de part en part. Sous lui, ses genoux se mirent à trembler. Cependant, la main du lycan posée sur lui semblait suffisante pour le faire tenir debout. C’est à ce moment-là que le cerveau de Stiles lui fit enfin comprendre que quelque chose clochait. Quelque chose de proprement indescriptible.

La brutalité des signaux transmis par son champ de vision l’obligea à clore ses paupières. Vifs. Brûlants. Bouleversants. Renversants. Comme si sa perception de ce qui l’entourait se trouvait tout à coup altérée par il-ne-savait quelle drogue. Soudain ce qu’il voyait s’était mû en quelque chose d’éclatant, de miraculeux presque. Jamais il n’aurait pu imaginer cela…

Jusqu’ici Stiles n’avait toujours perçu le monde qu’en deux teintes : le sombre et le clair, chacune s’étalant à l’infini dans un spectre de nuances intermédiaires. Certaines matières, textures ou luminosités s’avéraient plus opaques ou plus volatiles, mais rien ne ressortait ou ne contrastait sur ce terne nuancier.

Et le pire dans tout ça ? Jusqu’à cet instant précis, il n’en avait même jamais eu conscience. Pas jusqu’à ce que son regard plonge dans les pupilles du lycan. Ce même lycan dont l’essence vitale était en train de se mêler si inextricablement à la sienne qu’on aurait pu penser que leurs deux êtres fusionnaient.

Était-ce ce processus que trahissait cette incompréhensible perception que Stiles venait d’acquérir ? Une nouvelle nuance. Une teinte jusqu’alors inconnue de lui. Ni claire ni sombre. Autre chose.

Si sans avoir recours au moindre mot, Stiles avait dû donner une définition de la perfection, il aurait choisi cette nuance dont se parait soudain le regard féroce du loup. Inconnue, stupéfiante. Inconcevable.

Sans même en avoir conscience, Stiles leva la main pour l’approcher du visage figé. Le lycan aurait pu le tuer sur place qu’il n’aurait pu dissuader Stiles de le toucher. Ce geste apparaissait comme l’extension de ce lien qui s’était soudain enroulé autour d’eux. Pour un peu, Stiles aurait pensé que les filaments d’énergie qui s’infiltraient dans chaque parcelle de son corps naissaient directement du regard lumineux du loup.

_Tes yeux…, chuchota-t-il.

Le lycan sursauta. La voix de Stiles semblait l’avoir brusquement ramené à la raison. Il écarta la main du jeune homme avait qu’elle ne puisse toucher son visage et recula d’un bond puissant.

_Quelle est cette sorcellerie ? cracha le lycan.

Stiles avait pensé que le sort se dissiperait au moment où le contact entre lui et le lycan se trouverait rompu. Il n’en fut rien et Stiles crut bien devenir fou. Il secoua la tête, incrédule, incapable d’en croire ses propres yeux. Cette tache si lumineuse dans les yeux de l’autre homme s’étendait. Elle envahissait tout le corps du lycan, leur environnement immédiat, le monde entier même. Polymorphe, changeante, elle émaillait le monde d’une variété de nuances infinies, toutes inconnues et fascinantes.

Leur environnement n’était plus affaire de teintes. Le sombre et le clair se trouvaient relégués aux marges de cet univers. La variété de ce qui émergeait stupéfia le jeune homme qui ne savait plus où poser les yeux, assailli de toutes parts. Certaines nuances étaient glaciales, d’autres brûlantes comme l’enfer. Quelques-unes, plus rares, évoquaient la douceur, notamment celle, tendre et moelleuse, qui ornait les quelques brins d’herbe épargnés par l’hiver.

Stiles se prit la tête à deux mains quand une brusque migraine lui déchira le crâne. Son cerveau, saturé d’informations qu’il ne parvenait ni à traiter ni à identifier, venait de rendre les armes. Il hurla sa douleur.

_Stiles !

Faisant fi des lycans qui demeuraient médusés, Scott se précipita vers son ami pour le soutenir.

_Stiles ! Stiles ! Il se passe quoi ? Réponds !

_Derek ! Amène-moi l’humain.

La voix de l’alpha claqua dans le silence de mort qui s’était abattu sur les douves. Le dénommé Derek – qui n’était autre que le lycan qui avait provoqué cette étrange réaction chez Stiles – obéit aussitôt. Il ne prêta aucune attention à Scott qui tentait désespérément de s’accrocher à son ami et l’envoya valser dans le fossé d’un revers de main.

Alors que Scott allait se relever en leur hurlant de laisser Stiles, une jeune femme s’interposa et le força à garder son calme. Ce qui lui sauva sans doute la vie. L’attention des lycans demeurait focalisée sur Stiles, sans quoi une telle mutinerie ne serait pas passée inaperçue.

Derek, lui, agrippa le bras de Stiles et l’obligea à avancer. La souffrance de ce dernier était telle qu’il vacilla. Le lycan jura quand il dut passer son bras sous les aisselles de l’humain crasseux et pouilleux pour le soutenir. Arrivé devant l’alpha, il le poussa sans ménagement presque sous les pattes de son griffon. Stiles s’écrasa au sol avec un gémissement de douleur.

Peter le regarda convulser un moment avant de mettre pied à terre. L’éperon de sa botte de cuir cliqueta quand il racla le sol rocheux. Son griffon s’agita, remuant les ailes, visiblement nerveux à l’idée d’être séparé de son cavalier. Peter ne s’en préoccupa pas et avança vers le corps tremblant de Stiles roulé en boule sur le sol gelé. De la pointe de sa botte, l’alpha retourna le jeune homme avant de s’accroupir pour l’examiner.

Lorsqu’il agrippa la tignasse emmêlée de l’humain, celui-ci ne parvint même pas à masquer sa terreur. L’agonie dans son crâne se mêlait à l’angoisse en un cocktail détonnant qui le laissait à la merci des lycans. De toute façon, même en pleine possession de ses moyens, il n’aurait eu aucune chance.

_Ouvre les yeux ! exigea l’alpha.

Pour la première fois, Stiles ressentit dans sa propre chair le don de commandement d’un Alpha. L’ordre s’enroula autour de ses membres et de ses terminaisons nerveuses, les amenant à bouger en dépit de sa volonté. La sensation la plus atroce qu’il ait connue de sa vie. Il tenta de résister.

_Ouvre les yeux, vermine ! cracha Peter en agrippant plus fermement ses cheveux.

Stiles fut contraint d’obéir et la souffrance explosa de nouveau sous son crâne alors qu’un flot d’informations visuelles venait saturer ses rétines hyper-sensibles.

_Que vois-tu ?

La voix de l’alpha était profonde, calme, posée. Elle contenait pourtant une indubitable note de menace. Stiles leva les yeux pour croiser ceux de l’alpha. Quelle qu’en soit leur teinte, seule la folie habitait ces prunelles brillantes.

_Parle.

_Je vois…, haleta Stiles. Je ne sais pas, Seigneur. Je vois le monde autrement. Il est chaud, il est froid… Je crois que quelque chose ne va pas avec mes yeux…

Cette tirade avait coûté tant d’énergie à Stiles qu’il s’effondra complètement face contre terre lorsque Peter relâcha ses cheveux. Son seul point de repère était désormais le bruit des bottes et des griffes autour de lui, tels des échos vibrants dans le sol.

_Derek, aboya l’alpha.

Le lycan qui avait touché Stiles s’approcha. Une expression confuse marquait ses traits sévères.

_Oui, mon oncle ?

_C’est une trouvaille fort intéressante que tu as faite là. Ramène-moi ça à la forteresse.

Sans bien savoir comment, Stiles eut l’impression que les émotions du jeune lycan se mêlaient soudain au tumulte des siennes. De la confusion, de l’inquiétude. De la méfiance aussi. Le dénommé Derek s’exécuta pourtant. L’alpha avait donné un ordre, il se devait de lui obéir.

Il sentit Derek se pencher sur lui et agripper ses avant-bras pour le redresser. Le lycan eut un moment d’hésitation quand sa peau frôla celle de Stiles, mais se reprit bien vite. Le jeune humain fut chargé sans douceur en travers de la selle d’un griffon, les membres pendants le long des flancs de l’animal. Celui-ci renâcla face à la double charge.

Stiles battit des cils, maintenant à demi inconscient, tout en espérant que ses yeux aient miraculeusement guéri entre temps. Mais il n’en était rien.

Un grondement du cavalier et le griffon déploya ses puissantes ailes. Ils furent propulsés dans les airs en un instant alors qu’une nouvelle décharge sensorielle faisait gémir Stiles. Il referma bien vite les paupières, pleinement conscient de l’air glacé qui lui picotait désormais le visage. Les genoux anguleux du lycan vinrent buter contre ses côtes et Stiles commença alors à prier les anciens pour ne pas tomber.

 _Mais qu_ _’_ _est-ce qu_ _’_ _il m_ _’_ _arrive ?_ gémit-il intérieurement, terrifié à l’idée de ce qui l’attendait une fois qu’il serait à l’intérieur de la forteresse. _Que me veulent-ils ?_

 __Tu es spécial, Stiles_ , murmura alors une voix éthérée qui résonna directement dans son esprit. _Ce que tu vois, les anciens humains appelaient cela « les couleurs ». Tu es le seul à les distinguer désormais et cela fait de toi un être à part._

Quelle était cette voix ? Il ne connaissait pas cette langue, pourtant il discernait sans peine le sens des mots, le sens des réponses apportées. Mille questions se bousculèrent dans l’esprit de Stiles. Mille de trop. Cette fois-ci, il perdit connaissance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, j'espère que ce début vous aura plu et je vous dis à mercredi prochain pour la suite. Bisous à tous.


	2. La forteresse sombre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous,  
> comme promis, le second chapitre de la fic. Merci pour vos premiers retours enthousiastes et j’espère que ça vous plaira.  
> Merci à Nouchette et Myriam pour leurs yeux de Lyn.  
> Et sinon, une petite annonce toute personnelle. Ce week-end à Paris, se tient la Ycon (Yaoi Yuri Con pour les intimes), le salon des homoromances. Je serai sur place les deux jours sur le stand de Mix Editions pour signer mes deux bouquins. Si le cœur vous en dit, vous pouvez passer me faire un coucou. Demandez Cha, je serai dans le coin ;)  
> Bisous à tous et bonne lecture.

**La forteresse sombre**

 

Stiles mit plusieurs jours à reprendre pleinement conscience. Il ne se souvint jamais du reste du trajet effectué à dos de griffon. C’était à peine si quelques bribes lui revenaient, des gestes, des mots, la sensation rugueuse d’un tissu de jute dont on l’enveloppait comme un vulgaire sac de grain, des odeurs de bouillon clair et de plantes médicinales. On lui avait fait boire et manger des choses. Certaines délicieuses, d’autres infectes. Ces dernières revenaient le plus souvent, mais il n’avait pas la force de se débattre.

Il se souvint également avoir déliré, appelé Scott et son père. Mais personne n’était venu. Les voix et les visages flous demeuraient inconnus. Prisonnier de la fièvre, les cauchemars se succédaient tandis qu’il s’imaginait assailli par des hordes de griffons enragés. Eux aussi, il cherchait à les repousser, mais ces ombres s’évanouissaient toujours. Le plus souvent dans ce déluge de nouvelles teintes – les couleurs – qu’il avait entrevues avant de sombrer.

Pourtant, il recouvra petit à petit ses forces et sa lucidité. Et quand il fut en mesure de rouvrir les yeux assez longtemps pour faire le point, il se trouva nez à nez avec la frimousse curieuse d’une petite fille. Stiles la détailla, déboussolé, et nota ses vêtements. Une combinaison de tissu grossier, typique des domestiques servant à l’intérieur des Forteresses.

_Ma maman, elle dit que tu es malade, mais que tu vas pas mourir. Dis, tu vas pas mourir ?

La voix de l’enfant sonnait haut perchée. Un peu nasillarde. Stiles grimaça et se redressa, la tête aussi lourde qu’une courge.

_Bah, pas aujourd’hui visiblement. Enfin je te redirai ça demain. Ou le jour d’après… Dis, tu sais où je suis ?

La gamine secoua la tête avant de porter son pouce à sa bouche, le suçotant. À ce moment, une femme entre deux âges entra dans la pièce, chargée d’un plateau sur lequel un bol de bouillon fumait.

_Aly, file de là, houspilla-t-elle la gosse.

Stiles regarda la nouvelle arrivante poser le plateau à côté de la paillasse qui lui servait de lit. Il fronça les sourcils quand elle fit mine de s’esquiver sans même lui jeter un coup d’œil, la fillette sur ses talons.

_Madame ! l’interpella-t-il en se redressant.

Elle sursauta et jeta un regard inquiet à la porte, mais se tourna néanmoins vers Stiles, les sourcils froncés

_Tais-toi, le gronda-t-elle. S’ils nous entendent parler, nous serons battus. Moi, en tout cas…

_Qui ça « ils » ? Les lycans ?

Elle hocha la tête et quitta la pièce sans demander son reste. La lourde porte claqua derrière elle et Stiles comprit qu’il était plus ou moins prisonnier de ce réduit dont il était le seul occupant. Une pièce misérable, minuscule, des murs à la chaux écaillée, pas de fenêtre et quelques tissus usagés en guise de matelas.

Pourtant, la température agréable et le fumet du bouillon qui embaumait à côté de lui donnaient à l’endroit des airs de palace. Stiles se redressa et tendit une main encore tremblante vers la nourriture. Il eut un moment de doute mais décréta rapidement que si les lycans avaient voulu l’empoisonner, ils ne l’auraient pas remis sur pied au préalable. À moins d’être foutrement tordus. Ou sadiques. Ou les deux à la fois…

Il souffla sur le bouillon avant d’en porter une cuillère à sa bouche. La soupe était clairette, elle lui parut pourtant délicieuse. Stiles comprit pourquoi en y voyant flotter des morceaux de viande, certes rachitiques mais bel et bien réels. Même en se concentrant, il était incapable de se rappeler la dernière fois qu’il en avait mangé. Il termina le bol en un temps record.

Et n’eut plus rien à faire de la journée que de se rendormir épisodiquement pour reprendre quelques forces supplémentaires. De même les jours suivants. Sa seule distraction résidait dans le passage de la domestique qui venait lui apporter son bouillon et, deux fois par jour, une infâme tisane qu’elle le forçait à boire jusqu’à la dernière goutte.

Mis à part ça, Stiles tournait perpétuellement en rond entre ces quatre murs. Il crut devenir dingue à guetter le bruit des pas et de ce qui se passait de l’autre côté de la porte. Bientôt, il eut retrouvé assez d’allant pour se lever. Faire les cent pas dans sa cellule ne l’occupa qu’un moment et la longue attente reprit, le laissant seul face aux idées qui tournicotaient dans sa caboche. Autant d’insupportables et volubiles moucherons.

À en croire le nombre de visites de la domestique, quatre jours entiers s’écoulèrent encore. Puis, alors que Stiles comptait pour la énième fois les taches de rouille sur les poutrelles du plafond, le battant de sa porte fut violemment repoussé. Surpris, il se redressa d’un bond pour se trouver nez à nez avec un lycan de rang inférieur. Sans doute un garde.

Ce dernier fronça le nez de dégoût en entrant dans la pièce et son regard n’exprima que dédain en se posant sur Stiles.

_Il empeste comme la mort elle-même. Toi, là ! héla-t-il en passant la tête par la porte. Va chercher de l’eau et des fers à tondre. Hors de question que cette vermine soit présentée à l’Alpha dans cet état.

Seul un bruit de cavalcade lui répondit alors que le lycan ressortait pour se tenir dans l’embrasure de la porte, le dos tourné. Stiles envisagea de lui poser ses questions, dévoré par la curiosité que la domestique n’avait jamais voulu satisfaire, mais il savait d’avance que c’était inutile. Alors il attendit, de plus en plus inquiet quant à la suite des événements.

La domestique revint et pénétra dans la cellule en rasant les murs, visiblement terrorisée. Le loup la suivit, toujours aussi dédaigneux.

_Décrasse-moi ça. Et débarrasse-le de cet infâme nid à merde qui lui sert de tignasse !

La jeune femme commença par là et Stiles contempla avec une amertume grandissante les touffes agglomérées qui tombaient au sol. Certes il y avait un sacré bail que son pelage, comme l’appelait Scott, aurait mérité un bon rafraîchissement. Mais Stiles n’avait jamais envisagé que cela puisse se faire de cette manière. Contre son gré. Il se sentait dépossédé de son propre corps alors que l’air frais caressait la peau mise à nu de son crâne.

Quand la jeune femme eut terminé, elle se pencha pour récupérer un linge dans la bassine de cuivre qu’elle avait amenée. Elle l’essora et tendit la main vers Stiles. Il la repoussa plus sèchement qu’il ne l’aurait voulu.

_Je peux encore me laver tout seul…

Elle coula un regard anxieux au lycan. Celui-ci observait la scène d’un air blasé.

_Je m’en branle de qui fait quoi, mais magnez-vous le derche !

Stiles se dépouilla de ses hardes, ne gardant qu’un vieux pagne qui lui servait de sous-vêtements depuis il ne saurait dire quand. L’eau de la bassine était fraîche sur sa peau. En dépit de la situation, il se surprit à en savourer le contact. Mais le liquide cristallin s’assombrit rapidement, un peu plus à chaque fois que Stiles essorait le tissu.

Pourtant son épiderme retrouva pour la première fois sa souplesse et sa teinte laiteuse. Stiles s’amusa de voir ses grains de beauté, jusque-là une série de petits points sombres, lui apparaître de la même _couleur_ – Dieu que ce mot semblait étrange – que la bassine de cuivre. Le jeune homme savoura la sensation de propre et soupira de bien-être.

La servante lui tendit ensuite un uniforme assez semblable au sien, si ce n’est qu’il avait été taillé pour un homme. Stiles l’enfila sans attendre, le lycan commençant à manifester des signes d’impatience. Quand l’humain eut noué le cordon de son pantalon et enfilé la chemise, leur gardien s’écarta du mur contre lequel il s’était adossé.

_Ça ira comme ça. Suis-moi, ordonna-t-il.

Il sortit sans se retourner et Stiles comprit qu’il avait fort intérêt à lui emboîter le pas.

 

Via un dédale de couloirs lugubres, assemblage de poutrelles sombres et de plaques de verre fumé, Stiles fut conduit jusqu’à une vaste salle. Le plafond en était si haut qu’il ne parvint pas à le distinguer, perdu au milieu d’un enchevêtrement de bardeaux métalliques. D’immenses verrières s’ouvraient sur l’extérieur et Stiles écarquilla les yeux en comprenant qu’il avait été amené dans la plus haute pièce de la tour principale. À cette hauteur, le sommet du donjon se perdait au beau milieu de la couche nuageuse dans laquelle baignait de ciel.

Un intense vertige saisit le jeune homme. L’impression de voler, perdu quelque part dans un monde inconnu, cotonneux, et dont la clarté diaphane lui agressait les pupilles. Il vacilla un instant, mais son gardien lycan le poussa en avant.

_C’est bon, je sais marcher, grommela Stiles entre ses dents.

Un grondement sauvage retentit derrière lui, l’informant que le lycan l’avait parfaitement entendu. Stiles décida de faire profil bas et avança. La tête respectueusement baissée, il ne distingua pas les visages des Surnaturels massés de chaque côté de l’allée qu’il remontait. Seuls des reniflements de dédain et quelques ricanements lui parvinrent. Stiles frissonna, se faisant l’effet d’un petit animal piégé au milieu des prédateurs.

_Approche, ordonna l’alpha de sa voix grondante.

Comme ce jour-là, au plus profond des Basses-Terres, l’ordre s’enroula autour des membres de Stiles qui ne put refuser. Ses pas le portèrent jusqu’à une estrade de marbre sombre, mais délicatement veiné d’une couleur se rapprochant de celle de la peau. Il s’agenouilla.

 _Quel intérêt de mettre de la couleur lorsqu_ _’_ _on ne l_ _a_ _distingue même pas ?_ ironisa intérieurement Stiles.

_Ton nom ?

Stiles ouvrait déjà la bouche pour répondre quand Peter le coupa.

_Non, en fait, quelle importance ?

Les lycans ricanèrent et l’alpha se leva. Bientôt, la pointe de ses bottes de cuir s’invita dans le champ de vision du jeune homme. Du bout du pied, Peter lui releva le menton. Stiles se laissa faire, attentif à ne pas fixer l’alpha qui le dévisageait avec un rictus ironique.

_Tu n’es plus aussi mourant que la dernière fois que je t’ai vu.

_Je vous remercie pour vos soins, Alpha.

Peter éclata d’un grand rire.

_Il me remercie. Il me remercie. Si ce n’est pas la chose la plus adorable que j’ai entendue de ma vie…

Le ton de l’alpha ne laissait rien ignorer du dégoût que devait lui inspirer la naïveté. Stiles se fit violence pour demeurer silencieux face aux rires de hyènes de la meute. Une cour de fauves à peine dressés, un parterre de flatteurs qui n’attendaient que la première faiblesse de l’alpha pour le terrasser et prendre sa place.

_Derek, appela Peter.

_Oui, mon oncle ?

Stiles frissonna en reconnaissant la voix grave. Cette étincelle inconnue s’agita de nouveau en lui, celle qu’il avait ressentie quand le lycan l’avait touché. Elle fleurit dans ses veines à mesure que le jeune loup s’approchait de son oncle, le pas rigide et ferme. Il se planta juste derrière l’alpha, dans une position d’attente.

 _Un bon petit soldat_ , réalisa Stiles avec amertume.

En dépit de son désarroi, la flamme qui embrasait ses sens refusait de se taire. Comme si cette chose en lui était dotée d’une conscience propre et qu’elle se réjouissait de la proximité du lycan.

Trahi par son propre corps…

_Que penses-tu de ce petit agneau, Derek ? susurra Peter.

Un tremblement glacé dévala l’échine de Stiles. L’étincelle en lui s’était figée, dans l’attente semblait-il. Cela le terrifia plus que tout, car le jeune homme comprit que la réponse du lycan revêtait d’ores et déjà une importance décisive. Mais pourquoi ?

_C’est un mortel…

Ni mépris, ni colère, ni dédain. Rien.

Les mots du lycan ne comportaient pas la moindre émotion.

Une parfaite indifférence.

Sans l’avoir vu venir, Stiles sentit ses jambes faiblir et ses épaules ployer sous le poids de l’abattement. Il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi cela le déboussolait autant. Était-ce lié à ce phénomène qui l’avait affecté lorsque Derek l’avait touché ? Ce flot de magie qui avait circulé entre eux ?

_Un simple mortel, chantonna alors Peter d’une voix guillerette. Peut-être bien. Ou peut-être qu’il pourrait nous être plus utile que les autres larves de son espèce.

Peter se pencha pour agripper le menton de Stiles, de ses doigts cette fois. Le jeune homme croisa le regard de l’alpha. Il ne put le soutenir plus de quelques secondes tant celui-ci le vrilla.

_Je pourrais te tuer, mon agneau. Sans même que ton sang souille mes mains. Ce qui perd de son intérêt, tu en conviendras. Je suis sûr qu’il aurait une saveur délicieuse.

L’alpha se passa la langue sur les lèvres, une lueur de folie dansant dans le regard. Sa voix trop douce terrifiait Stiles, mais il refusa de reculer. Il soutint les yeux clairs. Personne n’intervint dans la salle. Personne ne devait jamais intervenir…

_Tu es courageux, ronronna Peter. Trop pour ton propre bien, petit agneau. Mais j’aime ça. Cela rendra les choses plus… divertissantes.

_Quelles choses ? Est-ce que ce timbré prévoyait de le torturer avant de le mettre à mort ?_

Les narines de l’alpha frémirent et il inspira, se délectant d’une fragrance qu’il était le seul à percevoir.

_L’odeur de ta terreur me ravit, petit agneau. Si douce…

Cette fois, Stiles ferma les yeux. Quitte à mourir, autant ne pas voir tomber le couperet…

_Oh non, petit agneau. Ouvre. Ouvre grand, ordonna Peter en lui agrippant les joues. Montre-moi ces jolies mirettes capables de… voir. Car tu les vois, n’est-ce pas ?

L’alpha avait chuchoté cette dernière phrase directement dans l’oreille de Stiles. Celui-ci réprima un mouvement de recul et obéit. L’odeur animale du lycan envahit ses narines, comme s’il avait soudain plongé le nez dans la fourrure de quelque bête sauvage.

Vue de près, les cicatrices de Peter étaient hideuses. Toutes de peau fondue et de chair rougie.

_Tu sais de quoi je parle, n’est-ce pas ? Les couleurs, petit agneau, susurra l’alpha. Ce n’est plus qu’un mythe en ce monde. Le Cataclysme nous a donné notre rang, mais nous a volé les couleurs. Une vieille légende, une prophétie, dit qu’en unissant l’homme et la bête, elles nous seront rendues.

La voix de l’alpha n’était plus qu’un mince filet. Perceptible de lui seul, Stiles en était persuadé. Les mots se logèrent au plus profond de son esprit et, soudain, il se mit à prier. Il pria pour que cette légende ne soit qu’un mensonge, un conte de bonne femme. Car il ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec les lycans, avec ce terrible alpha. Pour un peu, il supplierait qu’on le renvoie dans ses tranchées, dans le froid et la boue. Là où la vie est rude, là où la peur n’a ni visage ni odeur. Là où la terreur ne chuchote pas.

_Tu es à moi, petit agneau. Tu as toujours été à moi. Tu ne le savais juste pas… Sans les couleurs, nous ne valons pas mieux que des chiens. Un monde en noir et blanc, clair et sombre. Je veux être le chien qui contemple l’arc-en-ciel, gronda Peter sur une fréquence connue d’eux seuls. Je veux être un loup. LE loup.

La colère commença à prendre le pas sur la peur chez Stiles. Dans sa cage thoracique, son cœur se déchaîna avec violence contre ses côtes.

_Il ne sait même pas ce qu_ _’_ _est un putain d_ _’_ _arc-en-ciel, nom de Dieu !_

Au fond de lui, un instinct venu de nulle part le poussa à se reculer violemment lorsque Peter passa son doigt sur sa joue en un simulacre de caresse. L’alpha n’avait aucun droit sur lui. Stiles ne devait rien lui donner, et surtout pas les couleurs.

_Vous n’êtes pas un loup, cracha-t-il, replié sur lui-même comme un animal furieux. Vous n’êtes même pas un chien. Vous n’êtes rien !

En un instant, tout bascula. La couleur du sang s’invita dans le regard de l’alpha et une aura de folie furieuse envahit la salle. Stiles la sentit tourbillonner tout autour d’eux. Elle chercha à s’enrouler autour de lui, à le soumettre alors que tous les loups se mettaient à gronder. Étonnamment, il résista sans peine à l’ordre informulé.

Stiles eut l’impression que ce moment se prolongeait toute une éternité durant. Soudain, l’alpha dévoila ses crocs et fit mine de se jeter sur lui. Alors que Stiles se préparait déjà à ressentir sa morsure et reculait, terrorisé, Peter fut ceinturé par son neveu. Celui-ci arborait un air féroce et déterminé. Un instant, Stiles crut qu’un combat à mort allait s’engager entre les deux lycans.

Peut-être aurait-ce été le cas s’ils en avaient eu le temps. Derrière eux, les portes de la salle noire s’ouvrirent. Deux immenses battants, aussi hauts que trois hommes, et pourtant projetés contre le mur comme des fétus de paille. Toute la salle se figea.

Au figuré pour l’alpha et son neveu, et au propre pour le reste de la meute qui se trouva paralysée, statufiée en plein mouvement, certains dans des pauses plus ridicules que menaçantes. Après l’absence de mouvements, vint celle du son. Le temps et l’espace semblaient s’être écroulés autour de la petite bulle qui enveloppait Stiles et les deux lycans.

Du moins, jusqu’à ce qu’un rire moqueur leur parvienne. Dans l’encadrement de la porte, se tenait un humain. Stiles écarquilla les yeux en découvrant l’accoutrement de ce type. Il ne portait ni l’uniforme des esclaves ni celui des domestiques, et encore moins celui des Superviseurs. Ses jambes étaient moulées dans un pantalon de toile tandis que les lanières de bottes de cuir montantes enserraient ses mollets jusqu’aux genoux. Son torse était couvert d’une simple chemise claire aux attaches métalliques, celle-ci partiellement dissimulée par une veste. Taillée dans un tissu plus sombre, cette dernière descendait jusqu’aux chevilles de l’homme qui se tenait bien droit, les jambes écartées, une clope au coin de la bouche et une pétoire négligemment glissée sur son épaule.

Stiles nota une foule de petits détails en un rien de temps. L’attitude ouvertement sardonique de l’homme alors qu’il fixait les deux loups, la manière dont ses courts cheveux bruns étaient ébouriffés, comme s’il avait l’habitude d’y passer la main, le liseré sombre qui encadrait ses paupières frangées de longs cils. Et finalement, en tout dernier lieu, Stiles remarqua un deuxième homme.

Surgi de l’obscurité de la porte dans laquelle il s’était tenu jusqu’ici. Là où le premier était taillé pour la castagne, le second dégageait une incontestable majesté. Une aura de mélancolie enveloppée d’une infinie sagesse. Lui ne portait qu’un pantalon de cuir, les mêmes bottes que son acolyte et un T-shirt sans manches qui dévoilait les tatouages intensément colorés de ses bras. Des fleurs et des créatures que Stiles n’avait jamais croisées dans aucun livre étaient représentées à même la peau diaphane de l’homme.

Des lettres marquaient également ses avant-bras qu’il avait croisés sur son torse finement musclé. Stiles déchiffra péniblement les arabesques entrelacées de fleurs de lys et de feuilles d’acanthe.

«  _Angel of the Lord »_

Tels étaient les mots encrés à même la peau.

Stiles releva précipitamment la tête et rencontra le regard de l’homme. Le regard…

_Bleu, lui souffla une voix dans son esprit.

Cette même voix que Stiles avait entendue avant de s’évanouir dans les tranchées, lorsque les loups l’avaient pris.

_Mes yeux sont bleus, précisa la voix, car je suis né en contemplant la mer des mondes.

Les lèvres de l’homme ne bougeaient pas tandis qu’il observait Stiles, impénétrable, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté.

_Quelle était donc cette créature ?_

___ Mon nom est Castiel. Je suis un ange du Seigneur.

Voilà qui n’avançait pas davantage Stiles…

Un lent sourire se forma sur les lèvres fines de l’homme. Non, de l’ange. Une des nombreuses créatures mythiques auxquelles croyaient les humains avant le Cataclysme. Mais Stiles n’en avait jamais croisé dans le monde de l’Après. Il ne savait rien d’eux ou de leurs pouvoirs. Pouvait-il entendre ses pensées ?

En réponse, Castiel hocha la tête et Stiles sursauta.

À ce moment, l’homme qui l’accompagnait dut épuiser ses dernières réserves de patience. Il laissa tomber son mégot au sol et octroya à son acolyte une vive bourrade.

_C’est bon, Cas ? T’as fini tes messes basses ? J’peux récupérer le colis ?

_Fais donc, Dean, acquiesça l’ange.

L’homme aux allures de chasseur s’approcha alors de Stiles. Ce mouvement sembla rendre leurs esprits aux deux loups qui n’avaient pas été paralysés par une force inconnue, mais bien par la surprise.

_Tut, tut, tut, mes loulous, ricana le dénommé Dean en armant sa pétoire. On ne bouge pas, ou je vous loge tellement de balles d’argent dans le cuir que vous aurez l’air d’armures cloutées pour les trois semaines à venir.

Les deux lycans s’immobilisèrent à nouveau, grondant et partiellement transformés. Désormais, rien dans cette gueule canine et poilue ne laissait ignorer leur nature bestiale. Stiles recula prudemment tandis que le dénommé Dean se mettait à rire en agitant son fusil.

_Jolies quenottes, les gars. J’en ai tout un collier des comme ça…

De sa main libre, il écarta le col de sa chemise. Le mouvement dévoilait effectivement une série de crocs enfilés comme des pendentifs entre les perles d’un chapelet. À cette vue, les deux lycans grondèrent plus férocement que jamais, mais reculèrent d’un pas.

_Bons toutous… Tu viens, gamin ?

Quand Dean lui dédia un clin d’œil gouailleur, Stiles fut certain que c’était bien à lui qu’il s’adressait. Méfiant, il hésita.

_Te bile pas, le rassura aussitôt Dean en se plaçant entre lui et les lycans déchaînés. Cassou va nous sortir de là sans bobos.

Le sourire canaille était si ingénument sincère que Stiles se décida en un instant à accorder sa confiance à ce guerrier aux airs de grand gamin. Il attrapa la main tendue de Castiel qui s’était approché sans un bruit et se remit sur pieds.

_Merci.

_Hey, Cas. Tu les décongèles avant de partir ? s’esclaffa Dean en désignant la meute des loups pétrifiés.

_C’est lui qui a fait ça ?

Stiles demeurait bouche bée, son regard voyageant rapidement des lycans à l’ange. Dean se contenta de rire de son expression éberluée.

_Et encore, t’as pas tout vu, gamin. Les griffons, à côté de ses ailes, c’est des moineaux !

_Des ailes ? Comment ça des ailes ? bafouilla Stiles.

Mais au même moment, il fut happé par un bras puissant, plus dur qu’un roc, tandis qu’un bruit de plumes agitées par la brise lui parvenait aux oreilles. Sa dernière vision avant de s’envoler fut celle du visage de Derek. Le lycan semblait ravagé par la rage et quelque chose qui ressemblait à du déchirement. Il s’élança vers eux, mais les trois hommes disparurent dans un claquement sonore.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà.  
> J’espère que ça vous a plu et à mercredi prochain :)


	3. La grotte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous.  
> Merci pour vos retours enthousiastes, ça me fait bien plaisir. En récompense de votre patience, je vous offre quelques réponses aujourd’hui ;) Et aussi de nouvelles questions (oui je suis sadique, je sais ^^ )  
> Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous

**La grotte**

 

Stiles commençait à en avoir plein les bottes de se réveiller dans des endroits inconnus sans parvenir à souvenir de comment il avait atterri là. La tête lui tournait et un grognement lui échappa. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour ouvrir les yeux et que les derniers événements lui reviennent. La Grande Salle, l’alpha, le chasseur, l’ange et enfin cette intense lumière blanche qui s’était évanouie dans un flash.

Il se redressa sur les coudes et observa son environnement. À première vue, il se trouvait dans une grotte. Ni trop humide ni trop froide, mais une grotte tout de même. Stiles avait été installé sur une couche constituée de lianes tressées. Rudimentaire mais relativement confortable. En tout cas, plus que les paillasses crasseuses des prisons lycanes. Surtout si l’on considérait les dernières braises d’un feu de camp qui mouronnaient tranquillement à côté de lui. L’attention lui réchauffa le cœur et il ouvrit plus franchement les yeux, rassuré.

Une galette de céréales, de la viande séchée et un peu d’eau avaient également été déposées à portée de main. Son estomac gronda à cette vue et il se jeta sur la nourriture sans attendre. Stiles savoura ces aliments simples mais savoureux comme s’ils constituaient un festin de roi.

En mangeant, il se rendit compte que ses deux sauveurs ne se trouvaient nulle part en vue. Mille questions se remirent à tourbillonner en lui alors qu’il terminait son repas. Mais une fois sa collation achevée, d’autres besoins tout aussi naturels se rappelèrent à son bon souvenir. Il décida qu’un peu d’exploration soulagerait certainement sa vessie en plus de satisfaire sa curiosité.

Il se remit sur pieds, toute trace de fatigue ou de fièvre envolées. Un rapide examen lui apprit que la caverne était vaste. Dans des coins presque diamétralement opposés, il avisa deux autres paillasses, quelques vêtements, toutes sortes d’armes et assez de provisions pour tenir un siège. Stiles ne s’y attarda pourtant pas quand un courant d’air frais lui indiqua la sortie.

La grotte s’élargissait jusqu’à déboucher sur un piton rocheux, sorte de terrasse naturelle surplombant une forêt dense et touffue. Vus d’en haut, les arbres avaient poussé si près les uns des autres que Stiles ne distinguait que les larges corolles de leurs cimes. Ce qui le stupéfia le plus, ce fut de s’apercevoir que ces arbres étaient encore vivants. Mis à part les quelques brins d’herbe clairsemés qui tentaient de se frayer un chemin sur le sol aride des Basses Terres, Stiles n’avait jamais connu de végétaux autrement que desséchés sur pied.

Ici, les arbres étaient immenses, imposants. Presque étouffants. Stiles se demanda comment ils survivaient. Sous la lumière terne du soleil voilé, leurs feuilles se paraient de contours durs et opaques. Tranchants comme des silex taillés.

Stiles n’aurait pu dire s’il était intimidé ou impressionné par la masse sombre de cette forêt qui s’étendait à perte de vue. Il fut cependant arraché à sa contemplation par des éclats de voix. Reconnaissant le timbre profond de Castiel et celui, plus rauque, de Dean, il fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi les deux hommes se disputaient-ils ? À quel sujet ?

Décidant que beaucoup de ses interrogations méritaient réponse, il se laissa guider par les inflexions dures qui résonnaient, trop distantes cependant pour qu’il en saisisse le sens. Sur la droite du promontoire, Stiles avisa un sentier à demi dissimulé par les broussailles. Des branches brisées indiquaient qu’il avait été récemment utilisé. Stiles se décida donc à l’emprunter.

La sente s’enfonçait dans la forêt, sous le couvert d’arbres bien plus rabougris que ceux qui poussaient plus bas, à flanc de montagne. Ceux-là semblaient avoir déployé leurs branches autour d’invisibles serpentins, ce qui leur donnait une apparence tarabiscotée. Torturée. Un peu flétrie. Très dérangeante en tout cas. Tels des cris de suppliciés peinant à s’élever vers le ciel.

Stiles prit son courage à deux mains et s’aventura dans ces tortueuses futaies. Il se refusa pourtant au moindre contact avec la végétation, légèrement inquiet de voir les arbrisseaux tendre leurs doigts crochus pour l’agripper et le capturer. Pour en faire l’un des leurs, piégé à tout jamais par le maléfice de la sylve.

S’il n’avait pas entendu enfler la colère de ses deux sauveurs, peut-être aurait-il même fait demi-tour tant il frissonnait d’inconfort, écrasé par l’aura du bosquet. Pourtant, il oublia tout de son angoisse lorsque son arrivée dans une clairière lui dévoila un spectacle auquel il était loin de s’attendre.

Au centre de la trouée, poussait un arbre gigantesque. Trapu et doté d’un tronc aussi épais qu’une petite maison, ses branches lourdes d’un opaque feuillage partaient à la conquête du ciel. Majestueux et puissant, il évoquait quelque roi millénaire figé dans une éternelle gloire végétale. Un village entier aurait sans peine pu se loger sous le couvert de sa ramure.

Mais ce spectacle ne retint que peu de temps l’attention de Stiles. Ses yeux manquèrent de jaillir de leurs orbites lorsqu’il avisa d’où venaient les éclats de voix entendus plus tôt. Ceux-ci avaient été remplacés par les grognements de protestation et les tombereaux d’injures qui sortaient à l’heure actuelle de la bouche de Dean. Penché face contre le tronc rugueux de l’arbre, les mains du chasseur étaient maintenues au-dessus de sa tête par la poigne ferme de Castiel, prisonnières. L’ange, lui, se tenait derrière Dean, son autre main agrippée à la hanche du chasseur. Ses reins avaient adopté un rythme brutal alors qu’il pilonnait l’autre homme.

La bouche de Stiles béat lorsqu’il réalisa la nature de l’acte auquel il était en train d’assister. Dean grondait, la mâchoire serrée, son pantalon juste assez baissé sur ses cuisses pour permettre à un Castiel tout aussi vêtu de le prendre. Stiles réalisa rapidement à quel point cette étreinte était étrange.

Ça n’était pas tant que les deux hommes soient amants qui le surprenait. C’était plutôt la rage qui s’échappait de Dean en vagues puissantes et nocives. Le chasseur ne cessait de jurer, d’exhorter son amant à en finir au plus vite. D’abord Stiles pensa que Castiel profitait de ses pouvoirs ou de quelque chose de similaire pour s’imposer à l’autre homme. Puis il avisa l’infinie tristesse qui déchirait le visage de l’ange. En dépit de sa position dominante, il ne semblait tirer nul plaisir de cet acte.

Stiles fit un pas en avant, décidé à intervenir, sans trop savoir quoi faire cependant. Ce fut à cet instant que Dean bascula la tête en arrière et jouit en rejetant un cri terriblement guttural. Tous les tendons de son cou s’étirèrent si fort que Stiles les pensa sur le point de se rompre. Castiel, lui, ferma les yeux et si un long frisson ne lui avait pas parcouru l’échine, Stiles aurait juré qu’il ne retirait pas le moindre soulagement de ce simulacre de coït. Puis l’ange se dégagea du corps de Dean et, l’espace d’une seconde, posa son front entre les omoplates de son amant. Celui-ci le chassa d’un coup d’épaule avant de s’écarter de l’arbre pour se réajuster.

Il quitta ensuite la clairière sans même adresser un regard à Stiles à côté duquel il passa pourtant. Pétrifié, celui-ci n’avait même pas songé à dissimuler sa présence. Le jeune homme resta donc seul avec l’ange qui évitait son regard et remettait de l’ordre dans ses vêtements. Quand il accorda finalement son attention à Stiles, Castiel arborait toujours cette expression de détresse et d’impuissance qui serra la gorge du jeune homme.

En dépit de ses tatouages sombres et de cette aura de puissance qui lui collait à la peau, l’ange n’avait jamais paru plus vulnérable.

_Pourquoi ? chuchota Stiles.

Il y avait tant de questions dans ce simple mot.

Castiel lui sourit tristement.

_Parce que son âme est liée à ma grâce. Parce qu’il le refuse. Parce qu’il en a tout de même besoin. Car c’est ainsi que se transmettent les pouvoirs quand un Surnaturel et un humain se lient.

Stiles n’avait pas vraiment besoin qu’on lui fasse un dessin pour saisir toutes les implications de la chose.

_Mais c’est dégueulasse, s’insurgea-t-il. Il t’utilise et, pour rester dans son déni, il te fait porter le chapeau !

Stiles n’osa pas poursuivre, bouleversé par la soudaine douleur de l’ange. Une étincelle de pure agonie, celle d’un être que l’on aurait écorché vif pour lui arracher son essence.

_Ne le juge pas trop durement. Dean est un homme juste, mais la peur le consume.

_C’est surtout un lâche, cracha Stiles.

_Sans doute aussi, murmura tristement Castiel. Allez viens, rentrons au camp. Il est des questions autrement plus importantes qui méritent réponses.

Stiles ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais Castiel s’éloignait déjà. Il se résolut donc à le suivre, frustré et légèrement agacé. Les deux hommes semblaient si liés, presque à leurs corps défendant, que la souffrance de Castiel le touchait au plus profond de son être. Sans savoir pourquoi, des yeux couleur d’herbe pâle qui n’avaient décidément rien à voir avec ceux de Dean s’immiscèrent dans l’esprit de Stiles.

 

***

 

Quand ils arrivèrent au camp, Dean s’y trouvait déjà, occupé à raviver un feu à l’entrée de la grotte. Penché, il soufflait sur quelques brindilles empilées dans un petit cercle de pierres. Une légère fumée en montait, mais le feu ne paraissait pas décidé à prendre. Guère mieux embouché qu’un peu plus tôt, Dean ne fit pas mine de tourner la tête vers eux, bien qu’il ait perçu leur présence.

Une roulée à demi éteinte coincée à la commissure de ses lèvres tressauta quand il commença à maugréer contre ce damné feu. Castiel soupira et se pencha par-dessus l’épaule du chasseur. D’un claquement de doigts, il fit naître de hautes et vigoureuses flammes. Les couleurs chaudes et changeantes ravirent aussitôt Stiles. Dean, lui, s’insurgea bruyamment contre l’intervention de son comparse, bougonnant qu’il aurait très bien pu réussir seul. Pour toute réponse, Castiel récupéra la clope qui venait de s’échapper de ces acrimonieuses lèvres et la porta à sa propre bouche pour en aspirer une longue bouffée.

Sans même s’en rendre compte, Dean suivit le mouvement, fixant la cigarette comme s’il rêvait de prendre sa place.

 _Et peut-être était-ce le cas_ , réalisa Stiles. Sauf que le chasseur ne paraissait pas prêt à se l’avouer.

Percevant sans doute l’examen dont il faisait l’objet, Dean abandonna sa rêverie et se tourna vers Stiles. Son sourire narquois peinait à dissimuler son embarras.

_Alors t’as un nom ? Je ne peux quand même pas continuer à parler de toi comme de la dernière lubie de Cas…

Stiles fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers Castiel afin de quêter son approbation. L’ange hocha silencieusement la tête.

_Je m’appelle Stiles. Et je ne comprends rien à ce qui m’arrive depuis quelques jours. D’abord les lycans, ensuite ce truc avec mes yeux, les délires de l’alpha, vous…

_Et le lycan aux yeux verts, compléta doucement Castiel.

Stiles sentit ses joues rosir en comprenant à qui il était fait référence. Il secoua cependant la tête.

_Verts ? J’ai déjà vu ce mot dans les livres interdits, mais je ne sais pas ce qu’il veut dire…

Ses deux compagnons échangèrent un coup d’œil indéchiffrable tandis que Castiel terminait la roulée. Il jeta le mégot dans le feu. Stiles le questionna du regard, mais ce fut Dean qui répondit.

_Putain, y a du boulot… Vert, c’est le nom d’une couleur. Tu sais, ce truc bizarre qui arrive à tes yeux. Les nouvelles nuances que tu vois.

_Tu les vois aussi ?

Dean secoua la tête et prit un air dégagé. Pour se donner une contenance, il attisa le feu.

_Parfois. Mais pas comme toi… Je suis un humain normal.

_Alors comment tu sais ce que c’est ? insista Stiles.

Dean coula en regard en coin à Castiel et Stiles comprit. Ce fameux échange de pouvoirs dont avait parlé l’ange.

_Toi, tu les vois, s’exclama alors Stiles en se tournant vers Castiel.

Il acquiesça.

_C’est quoi « vert » alors ?

_La couleur de l’herbe, des arbres. La couleur des yeux de Dean, ajouta-t-il en chuchotant.

Sans percevoir la soudaine gêne du dit Dean, Stiles observa ses iris. Une moue dubitative lui tordit finalement la bouche.

_Les yeux de Derek ne sont pas de cette couleur…

Le rire du chasseur détendit ses traits et ourla ses paupières d’une multitude de ridules d’expression. Stiles ne comprit tout d’abord pas pourquoi Dean se payait sa tête. Réalisant finalement, il se renfrogna.

_Oh ça va, hein… Moi je fais pas semblant de…

_Il existe des dizaines de couleurs, le coupa Castiel. Des centaines même… Et certaines couleurs se déclinent en une infinité de teintes. De nuances…

Beau joueur, Stiles n’insista pas, mais il adressa tout de même un regard noir à Dean qui le soutient. L’étincelle d’amusement avait déserté ses yeux.

_Sais-tu pourquoi tu vois les couleurs ? questionna Castiel.

Stiles haussa les épaules.

_Ça s’est passé quand Derek m’a touché. Mais j’en sais pas plus…

_Donc il ne sait rien de la prophétie, statua Dean qui s’adressait à Castiel.

_C’est quoi ce délire de prophétie ? L’alpha dingo en a parlé aussi !

Nouvel échange de regards entre ses deux compagnons. Stiles commençait sérieusement à se demander s’ils ne pratiquaient pas la télépathie. À moins qu’ils se comprennent assez pour ne plus avoir besoin de parler. Cela risquait de devenir pénible à la longue. Du moins s’ils devaient poursuivre leur étrange ménage à trois.

_J’te la laisse celle-là, Cas, ricana alors Dean.

L’expression de Castiel ne varia pas d’un iota. Puis il tourna le dos aux deux humains et partit se planter tout au bord de la corniche, les mains croisées sur ses reins, les yeux perdus dans l’immensité de la forêt primaire qui s’étendait à leurs pieds.

_Quelque temps après le Cataclysme, un prophète a prédit la disparition des couleurs. Qu’elles fuiraient ce monde mourant. Il avait également vu un humain. Venu d’un futur qui aurait oublié jusqu’à l’existence des couleurs. Une âme pure qui provoquerait la chute de l’ordre nouveau en s’unissant à l’alpha suprême. Un homme qui laverait les peuples de leurs péchés et leur rendrait l’état de grâce.

Les yeux écarquillés, Stiles le coupa en agitant ses mains dans tous les sens. Castiel se retourna pour lui faire face en l’entendant se tortiller.

_Attends, molo, molo. C’est de moi qu’il causait ce type ? Mais… Mais…

_Il y a bien longtemps que les anges sont à ta recherche, Stiles.

Le jeune homme en demeura sans voix quelques secondes. Puis il laissa échapper un rire aussi sonore que faux. Son regard affolé courrait de l’un à l’autre de ses compagnons.

_Avouez, vous êtes en train de vous payer ma tête, là ?

Dean gloussa.

_C’est ta première prophétie, gamin ? Ouais, ça fout les jetons. Et puis on s’y fait. Une fois que tu as compris que tu étais baisé d’avance et que y avait rien que tu puisses faire pour te dépêtrer de ce merdier…

Stiles le fixa comme s’il venait de lui pousser des cornes au milieu du dos et commença à parcourir l’éperon rocheux de long en large. Les pensées s’entrechoquaient dans son esprit, telles des nuées de petits insectes. Insaisissables, envahissants. Elles bourdonnaient si fort que Stiles ne parvenait pas à se fixer sur une seule idée.

Il aurait aimé pouvoir envisager les choses rationnellement. Une par une. Une facette du problème après l’autre. Mais il en avait toujours été incapable. Sa condition d’esclave lui avait appris à se taire plutôt qu’à laisser sortir de sa bouche tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. Cela avait été un apprentissage terrible pour lui, bavard comme une pie. Son père y avait cependant veillé. Il était hors de question que son fils se fasse sanctionner par les Superviseurs ou les lycans parce qu’il aurait été incapable de la boucler.

Ce quasi-conditionnement reprenait le dessus aujourd’hui, se superposant à son anxiété. Stiles sentait bouillonner en lui tout ce merdier dans lequel il venait de mettre les pieds, sauf qu’il se trouvait incapable de l’extérioriser, de le verbaliser. Il ouvrait la bouche, la refermait. Pensait à Derek, à l’alpha, à Scott resté seul au pied de la forteresse, aux autres esclaves, à tous les autres humains, aux couleurs, à cette histoire d’union. Des images, des mots, des sons, des émotions… Tout cela s’entrechoquait brutalement en lui.

Ce fut Castiel qui l’arrêta d’une main posée sur son épaule. Perdu, Stiles se raccrocha à la couleur profonde et mystérieuse des yeux de l’ange.

_Bleu, dit Castiel.

Stiles le fixa sans comprendre.

_Mes yeux sont bleus.

Puis Castiel se tourna vers la forêt.

_Sous les nuages, le ciel est bleu aussi. La forêt est verte. Le feu est rouge, orange et jaune. Comme l’était le soleil. La terre est marron…

Pendant quelques minutes, l’ange se contenta de pointer certains éléments du paysage à Stiles. De sa voix grave et rauque, il nommait les différentes teintes. Il lui en expliquait les nuances sous l’œil amusé de Dean. Le jeune humain, lui, ne disait rien. Il se laissait porter par les inflexions calmes du timbre angélique.

Quand Castiel cessa de parler, Stiles avait partiellement retrouvé son calme. Il dédia un sourire un peu tremblant à l’ange et prit une profonde inspiration.

_OK. J’ai compris pour les couleurs. Je… Pour la prophétie et tout ça, c’est quoi le rapport avec Derek ?

Dean qui avait entre-temps allumé une nouvelle cigarette et la fumait, adossé à la paroi extérieure de la grotte, répondit.

_C’est bien quand il t’a touché que ça a commencé à être le bordel avec tes yeux ?

Stiles hocha la tête.

_Bon, pour te la faire courte, c’est lié aux Surnat’. Ils ont ce truc d’âmes sœurs que les humains n’ont pas. Quand deux personnes destinées à se… trouver, on va dire, se rencontrent enfin, ça fait des étincelles. Littéralement. Et s’ils sont d’espèces différentes, il arrive que les pouvoirs du Surnat’ réveillent des choses latentes chez son compagnon ou sa compagne.

Stiles remarqua directement que Dean se gardait bien de regarder du côté de Castiel. Il se rappela que l’ange avait dit que l’âme de Dean était liée à sa grâce. Était-ce la même chose ? Stiles n’osa pas poser la question. D’autant qu’après tout, ça ne le regardait pas. Et Castiel lui avait bien fait comprendre qu’il ne souhaitait pas mettre Dean face à ses contradictions.

_Vous voulez dire que Derek serait mon… compagnon, âme sœur, ou je sais pas quoi dans le même genre ?

_Vu ta réaction à sa présence, c’est plus que probable.

Stiles commença à faire les cent pas, frénétique. Jusqu’à ce qu’il manque de trébucher sur une racine, se rappelant au passage que formuler ses interrogations à voix haute ne serait pas plus mal.

_Attendez… Du coup, je pige pas. Si Derek est mon compagnon et qu’il est censé réveiller mon pouvoir, c’est pas censé marcher avec Peter, l’alpha psychopathe là…

Dean recracha une bouffée de fumée en fixant Stiles.

_C’est là le hic, morbac. La prophétie parle d’union et pas de compagnon et d’âme sœur. Donc, techniquement, si l’autre tronche de rôtissoire s’accouple avec toi, Derek ou pas, il a toutes les chances de décrocher le gros lot. Et là, pour rétablir l’équilibre des races, autant te dire qu’on va pouvoir se brosser…

_Vous voulez dire que si ce vieux taré me grimpe dessus, la prophétie risque de se dérouler de travers ?

_Y a des chances, statua Dean en haussant les épaules.

Stiles sentit les idées se remettre à tourbillonner de plus belle. Pour ne pas céder à la tempête, il s’accrocha à la silhouette diffuse du soleil caché derrière l’épaisse couche de nuages. Il se demanda furtivement si cette étendue cotonneuse cessait quelque part, haut dans le ciel.

_Donc, si je résume, pour empêcher ça, je dois, genre, m’accoupler avec Derek parce qu’il est mon compagnon ?

Cette fois, ce fut Castiel qui l’interrompit.

_Tu ne dois rien du tout, Stiles. C’est pour cela que nous sommes ici. Derek a ce qu’il faut en lui pour devenir un bon alpha, il n’est seulement pas encore prêt à entendre la vérité et à s’opposer à son oncle.

_Heu, certes. Mais c’est quoi le rapport avec vous justement ?

Dean s’écarta de la paroi avec un sourire carnassier. Il frôla du pied sa pétoire de cuivre posée à l’entrée de la grotte.

_Nous, on est là pour s’assurer que tu aies le choix. Te protéger et t’apprendre à te défendre. On va faire en sorte que Peter ne mette pas la main sur toi. Parce qu’au moment où nous parlons, tous les traqueurs de la meute Hale sont à ta recherche.

Inquiet, Stiles jeta un regard angoissé au flanc de la montagne, mais Dean se mit à rire.

_Pas de panique. Aucune chance que ces trous duc’ te trouvent ici. Et puis c’est Cas qui nous y a emmenés. Les clébards n’ont aucun moyen de suivre notre trace, à moins qu’on leur colle un propulseur à vapeur dans le cul, s’esclaffa le chasseur.

Un sourire mi-tendre mi-amusé se dessina sur les lèvres de Castiel et, en dépit de la situation, même Stiles se surprit à rire. Ne pas apprécier Dean, ses maladresses et son humour bon enfant relevait de l’impossible. Quand le chasseur blaguait, il arborait cette moue un peu incertaine jusqu’à ce que son interlocuteur se mette à rire. Celle qui criait ses incertitudes et le besoin qu’il avait de plaire.

_Ouais, enfin j’espère qu’ils ont un bon ingénieur pour calculer la trajectoire. Tu imagines si on retrouve toute la meute écrabouillée à flanc de montagne ?

_C’est pas mal comme cible, ceci dit, renchérit Dean. Difficile à manquer…

Ils poursuivirent un petit moment cette discussion sans queue ni tête sous le regard apaisé de Castiel. Comme si l’ange savait que les deux humains avaient besoin de cette parenthèse un peu décalée avant de replonger dans la réalité de ce monde gris et terne. Quand Dean et Stiles cessèrent de plaisanter, un silence tranquille et complice flotta sur le petit groupe.

_C’est pour ça que vous êtes venus me chercher, alors ? reprit finalement Stiles. Plutôt que de me laisser avec Derek…

Dean hocha la tête, son sérieux instantanément retrouvé.

_Âme sœur ou je ne sais quelle connerie, rien ne t’oblige à t’unir à ce gars si tu ne le veux pas. On n’est pas là pour que la prophétie se réalise, ou pour te forcer. On veut juste empêcher que le monde se barre un peu plus en couille. Ce qui arriverait fatalement si tu tombais entre les sales pognes de Peter.

Stiles prit un instant pour réfléchir. Ça faisait énormément de choses à digérer. La prophétie d’une part, mais aussi tout ce qui se rapportait à Derek. L’idée que ce loup – toute réaction qu’il ait pu avoir à son égard – soit son âme sœur le laissait confus. Il ne le connaissait pas, ne savait rien de lui. C’était comme de se retrouver drogué ou prisonnier de son corps qui lui dicterait une attitude parfaitement irrationnelle.

Pourtant, il ne pouvait empêcher cette attirance sortie de nulle part de s’enrouler autour de chacun de ses membres, de ses terminaisons nerveuses. Ce flot de lumière et de chaleur qui l’avait envahi au moment de toucher Derek se fraya à nouveau un chemin en lui. L’image du jeune lycan se forma dans son esprit et fit battre plus vite son cœur tandis qu’une chaleur suspecte s’invitait au creux de ses reins.

Stiles se tourna vers ses deux sauveurs, hésitant.

_Et si je voulais revoir Derek ?

Le sourire de Dean fit étinceler ses dents blanches et sema des ridules joyeuses aux coins de sa bouche et de ses yeux.

_Qui serions-nous pour nous mettre entre un homme et son destin ?

 

 

_à suivre_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, c’est fini pour aujourd’hui. La semaine prochaine, on voit débarquer de nouveaux zozos et ça bouge un peu ^^  
> Bisous à tous


	4. Proies et prédateurs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou tout le monde.  
> Voici la suite de cette petite histoire. Et aujourd’hui, arrivent deux persos auxquels je tiens beaucoup. Certains sauront pourquoi ;) V et Butch, c’est vraiment mon OTP. Le tout premier pairing que j’ai écrit en MM, celui qui m’a redonné envie de coucher des mots sur l’écran. Alors ils sont un peu spéciaux c’est deux-là. J’espère que vous les aimerez.  
> Bonne lecture à tous.

**Proies et prédateurs**

 

            Les jours puis les semaines s’écoulèrent lentement à la grotte. L’urgence de la situation s’évaporait au contact de Dean et Castiel. Les deux compagnons semblaient vivre dans une autre dimension temporelle, là où les minutes auraient aussi bien pu se muer en années. Peut-être était-ce dû à la présence de l’ange… Stiles n’en savait rien.    

            Les aurores masquées succédaient aux couchers de soleil voilés, uniques mais néanmoins routiniers. Ils dormaient, mangeaient, Castiel lui apprenait les couleurs et les légendes de l’Ancien Monde. Stiles ouvrit de grands yeux en comprenant que Castiel avait vraiment connu ces époques. La réponse de l’ange quand il avait posé la question l’avait laissé songeur.

_Ce temps est révolu. Comme le sera un jour l’Ordre Nouveau dans lequel vivent actuellement les mortels. Le temps passe, le monde change, mais certains principes universels demeurent immuables.

            Dean, lui, affirmait haut et fort ne rien comprendre à toutes ces conneries métaphysiques. Il préférait sentir le poids concret et rassurant de son arme – baby – dans sa main. Ce fut lui qui initia Stiles au maniement du fusil et de certaines lames. Il disait que lui et Cas ne seraient pas toujours derrière son cul pour le sortir des emmerdes. Que Stiles avait donc sacrément intérêt de savoir comment planter les différents Surnat qui pourraient en vouloir à sa peau.

            Dean trimbalait toujours un impressionnant arsenal constitué de pieux, lames, poisons et balles en tous genres. _Le parfait petit kit du chasseur de bestioles_ , ricanait-il. Stiles apprit donc à différencier une succube d’un vampire, une goule d’un zombie, un lycan d’un berserker. Castiel l’instruisait de la théorie et Dean lui montrait comment en venir à bout, ou au moins à les repousser.

            Castiel partait quelques fois en reconnaissance autour du campement. Du moins c’était ce que pensait Stiles jusqu’à ce que Dean lui apprenne que les ailes d’un ange n’avaient rien à voir avec celles d’un griffon. D’une simple pensée, Cas pouvait sans peine se propulser à l’autre bout du monde. Voire dans des plans qu’aucun mortel n’aurait pu concevoir. Dean avait toujours l’air sombre en disant cela.

_Tu as peur qu’il finisse par ne pas revenir ?

            Dean n’avait pas répondu et son visage s’était fermé. Ils n’abordèrent plus ce sujet, tout comme Stiles ne mentionnait jamais ces moments où les deux hommes s’éclipsaient dans la forêt. Parfois les grondements – de plaisir ou de rage, il n’aurait su le déterminer avec certitude – lui parvenaient. Mais quand les deux amants revenaient à la grotte, personne ne pipait mot.

            Ainsi leur existence suivait-elle son cours.    

 

            Stiles pensait parfois à Derek. Il lui arrivait même de ressentir des émotions qui lui étaient parfaitement extérieures. Et quelque chose au plus profond de lui-même soufflait qu’elles appartenaient au loup aux yeux verts. Ça n’était jamais assez précis pour que Stiles sache précisément à quoi pensait Derek. Il ne s’agissait que de bribes, de flashs aussi intenses que déroutants.

            Puis vint LA nuit. Celle dont Stiles se rappellerait toute sa vie. Il fut réveillé par un songe déchirant. Dans celui-ci, il n’était plus lui-même, mais l’arbre de la clairière. Le frêne millénaire contre lequel il avait surpris Dean et Castiel. Ses racines plongeaient si profondément dans le sol qu’elles s’apparentaient aux veines de ce monde. Elles en parcouraient chaque centimètre, serpentant dans la terre lourde. Ramifications infinies qui frémissaient au rythme de la vie même.

            Ses branchages se dressaient vers le ciel, telle une supplique pour percer les nuages qui jamais ne se dissipent. Le poids de cette lourde ramure n’avait pourtant rien de statique. Elle frétillait de vie et de merveilles. La brise agitait ses feuilles, douce et caressante, et une myriade d’animaux – certains microscopiques – bruissaient partout sur son écorce.

            Stiles se savait enfin ancré dans le monde. Il _était_ le monde. La terre. Le ciel. La vie. Il se sentait infini et puissant. Rien ne pouvait contester ce sentiment d’appartenance, de savoir exactement qu’elle était sa place. Une certitude. De celles qu’on ne questionne pas.

            Ainsi enraciné, il était libre.

            Pourtant, cette sensation s’estompa petit à petit. Feuille par feuille, une brindille après l’autre. Branches, tronc, racines… Il sentait son unité s’amenuiser jusqu’à n’être plus qu’un infime fragment de ce grand tout. Tremblant de peur. Terrifié à l’idée d’être arraché à ce qui faisait sa force, son harmonie.

            Ce fut pourtant le cas. Avec une violence incommensurable, il perçut la rupture dans tout son être. Il fut séparé de cette unité indivisible, sacrée, pour être réduit à l’état d’individu. Un être unique et privé de sa force. Comme si, jusque-là, il n’avait jamais eu conscience de n’être qu’un des fragments d’une gigantesque entité. Abandonné d’un coup, il découvrait l’individualité et le libre arbitre.            

            Et c’était terrifiant.

            Stiles s’éveilla en sueur et se redressa d’un bond, le cœur tambourinant à cent à l’heure. Sa cage thoracique lui comprimait les poumons, porteuse de cette déchirure inhumaine qu’il venait de vivre. Il lui fallut un long moment pour calmer les battements erratiques de son cœur et reprendre son souffle.

            Quand il y parvint finalement, il croisa le regard de Castiel. L’ange ne dormait jamais et, comme à son habitude, il veillait le sommeil de Dean. Assis à côté de lui, la tête du chasseur reposait sur sa cuisse droite tandis qu’il lui caressait distraitement les cheveux. De son autre main, il fumait une cigarette. Le faible rougeoiement découpait des ombres chinoises abruptes sur son visage.

            Il fixait Stiles comme s’il lui était possible de discerner son âme en transparence. Et peut-être était-ce le cas.

_Qu’est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Ce rêve ? haleta Stiles.

            Castiel tira deux bouffées de plus avant de poser son avant-bras sur son genou gauche relevé. Les quantités d’encre incrustées dans sa peau l’avaient désespérément assombrie.

_Yggdrasil.

            Stiles haussa un sourcil interrogateur. Il en avait de bonnes, Cas. Comme si ce simple mot contenait toutes les réponses.

_L’Arbre Monde, explicita Castiel. Il représente le Grand Tout. L’énergie cosmique qui circule en chaque être, vivant ou non. Toutes les âmes. Il est à la fois l’Unique et l’individu.

_On m’en a arraché, souffla Stiles.

            Castiel pencha la tête sur le côté, le jaugeant de son regard abyssal.

_Non. C'est une image. Un symbole. Ce n'est pas toi qui a été écarté du groupe.

_Pas moi ?

_Derek.

_Derek ?

_Il a quitté sa meute. Ou Peter l’en a chassé, je ne saurais dire. L’unité a été brisée.

_Oh, alors c’est pour ça que je me suis senti… déraciné.

            Castiel se contenta de hocher la tête. Stiles, quant à lui, se redressa sur sa paillasse et entoura ses genoux de ses bras. Il n’avait pas forcément envie de poursuivre cette conversation, mais n’était pas non plus enclin à se rendormir. La violence des émotions ressenties durant son rêve le hantait encore.

            Il savait que les lycans vivaient en meute et que ces liens étaient quasiment indéfectibles. Plus fort que la famille, que le sang, que la loyauté ou l’affection même. Il n’avait juste jamais imaginé à quel point les rompre pouvait ébranler les fondations les plus profondes d'un loup. Désormais, Derek errait seul. Perdu et hébété. Stiles le sentait.

            L’urgence de fuir la grotte pour aller retrouver le lycan naquit en lui. Il la combattit de toutes ses forces. Dean et Castiel lui avait dit et répété que le fait que Derek le reconnaisse comme son âme sœur ne les destinait pas pour autant à s’accoupler. Stiles voulait garder le choix. Il refusait d’être le jouet du destin, de son corps ou de quelque arcane magique à laquelle il ne comprenait rien.

            Comme s’il avait entendu ses pensées, la voix de Castiel résonna doucement dans la grotte.

_Hélas, parfois il n’est rien que l’on puisse faire.

            Sa main gauche reposait toujours sur la chevelure ébouriffée de Dean.

 

            Dans les semaines qui suivirent, la connexion entre Stiles et Derek se renforça de jour en jour. Les émotions du loup envahissaient les siennes. Il arrivait même que Stiles se retrouve étouffé par la sensation d’abandon et de solitude qui lui oppressait la poitrine. Les lycans pas plus que les loups n’étaient destinés à vivre seuls.

            Puis un étrange phénomène se produisit. Alors que le poids de ces émotions extérieures devenait intolérable, Stiles se prit à souhaiter de pouvoir réconforter Derek. De l’entourer de sa chaleur et des rires qu’il partageait avec Dean et Castiel. De ce nouveau foyer qu’il avait trouvé auprès des deux chasseurs.

            Étrangement, l’émotion du loup répondit timidement à la sienne. Stiles perçut de la curiosité et du soulagement chez Derek. Au début, cela les déstabilisa tous les deux. Puis petit à petit, ils apprirent à utiliser ce lien. Stiles refusait toujours catégoriquement cette histoire d’âmes sœurs, mais si la connexion entre eux lui permettait d'apaiser Derek, soit. De toute façon, il n’avait aucun moyen de se couper des émotions de l’autre homme. Alors autant éviter que cela devienne trop pénible, car leurs échanges ne cessaient de gagner en intensité.

_Il se rapproche, expliqua un jour Dean. S’il arrive jusqu’ici, tu le percevras aussi clairement que s’il était toi, et inversement. Et si vous vous unissez…

            Stiles préférait ne pas y penser. Il demanda à Castiel s’il existait un moyen de rompre ou de bâillonner le lien. L’ange le fixa un long moment avant de répondre.

_Je le pourrais. Mais je ne le ferai pas…

_Pourquoi ?!

_Où crois-tu que le lien entre deux âmes sœurs s’ancre ?

_Je sais pas. Un truc magique. Le troisième orteil en partant de la gauche ? Comment veux-tu que je le sache ?

            Castiel tendit alors la main vers la tempe de Stiles. Sans comprendre comment, le jeune homme eut l’impression que ce contact le traversait pour se poser, aussi léger qu’une aile de libellule, sur la partie la plus intime de son être.

            Castiel traça du doigt un fil invisible dont les racines plongeaient au cœur de cet endroit si sensible. Il le pinça entre son pouce et son index. Sans pression aucune, juste pour marquer sa puissance, pour signifier sa capacité à le rompre.

            Stiles poussa un cri déchirant en s’agrippant le front à deux mains.

_Ceci est le lien. Je pourrais le briser. Mais crois-tu que tu en sortirais indemne ? Et lui ?

            Au même moment, l’écho d’un hurlement lupin envahit la montagne. Mélange de bestialité et d’agonie. Stiles se rejeta précipitamment en arrière pour se recroqueviller contre le mur de la grotte. Il n’avait même pas conscience d’avoir brandi la lame courbe offerte par Dean. En réponse, Castiel ne lui dédia qu’un sourire triste avant de s’éloigner.

            Tremblant de tous ses membres, Stiles ne réagit pas lorsque Dean débarqua comme une furie pour agripper Castiel par le revers de sa veste. Le corps de l’ange heurta la paroi de pierre avec un bruit sourd, mais aucune trace de douleur ne déforma ses traits. Dean pesa sur lui de tout son poids, sa cuisse écartant celles de l’autre homme pour ne laisser aucun espace entre eux.

_Recommence à tripoter l’âme d’un autre gars, et je te jure que je t’arrache les plumes une par une. On est bien d’accord ?

            Castiel soutint le regard vert, ses traits totalement inexpressifs.

_Écarte-toi, Dean. Tu n’attends rien d’autre de moi que les pouvoirs que te confère le lien. Tu as été très clair à ce sujet. Alors ne me demande pas ce que, toi, tu n'es pas prêt à donner.

            Un instant, Stiles crut qu’ils allaient en venir aux mains. La mâchoire crispée du chasseur ne laissait rien ignorer de sa rage. Il finit pourtant par s’exécuter et Castiel quitta la grotte sans une hésitation. Quelques instants plus tard, Dean écrasait son poing dans le granit de la paroi. Ce fut la pierre qui céda.

 

***

 

            _C’est pourtant pas compliqué, nom d’une pipe ! Tu abaisses le chien avec ton pouce, tu vises avec la mire et tu tires en estimant le recul.

            Dean commençait à perdre patience. À ce rythme-là, il lui faudrait au moins deux siècles pour que Stiles sache correctement se servir d’un fusil. Privé des pouvoirs que lui conférerait son union avec un compagnon lycan, le jeune homme n’était rien de plus qu’un humain. Voir les couleurs, ça lui ferait une belle jambe s’il se retrouvait avec une horde de Surnat aux miches…

_Hey, Dean ? Tu as entendu ?

            Stiles venait de se figer, le fusil à la main, les sourcils froncés. Le chasseur l’imita pour tendre l’oreille. Non loin d’eux, une brindille craqua. Puis une autre.

_Quelqu’un vient ! À couvert, chuchota Dean en entraînant son protégé hors de la clairière où ils s’étaient arrêtés pour s’entraîner.

            D’un geste vif, il incita Stiles à s’accroupir derrière un tronc qui avait basculé au sol. L’arbre avait été si large qu’il les dissimulait entièrement. Ils retinrent donc leur souffle, curieux de savoir qui s’aventurait ainsi dans cette partie de la forêt. Dean aurait tout aussi bien pu appeler Castiel pour qu’il les éloigne d’ici, mais il voulait en apprendre plus sur les intrus. Jauger la menace.

_Ce serait pas ton loup, par hasard ? souffla-t-il.

            Stiles lui envoya une bourrade dans les côtes.

_Déjà, c’est pas mon loup ! Et ensuite, nan, c’est pas lui. Il n’est pas bien loin, mais je le sentirais s’il était aussi proche. Enfin je crois…

_Tu crois ou tu es sûr ?

_Certain ! La ferme, Dean. Ils approchent.

            Ils se tapirent derrière le tronc, chacun serrant son arme. Les rencontres étaient rares dans ces montagnes, et souvent mauvaises.

            Quelques branchages craquèrent de nouveau quand les frondaisons cédèrent le passage à deux hommes. Le plus petit était taillé comme un lutteur, ce qu’il était sans doute s’il fallait en juger par son nez épaté et sa démarche assurée. Il était cependant hors d’haleine. Le souffle court, il marqua une pause, le corps plié en deux. Une fine pellicule de transpiration avait ébouriffé ses courts cheveux bruns. Il y passa la main au moment de se redresser, cherchant le regard de son acolyte.

_V, tu fais ce que tu veux, mais je suis incapable de garder le rythme une heure de plus.

            Un grand brun le dévisagea, visiblement inquiet. L’expression était d’ailleurs incongrue sur ce visage dur. Pourtant, en dépit de cette froideur apparente, les traits du dénommé V se révélaient d’une grande beauté. Finement ciselés. Une barbe noire ainsi qu’une série de runes tatouées sur une de ses tempes rompaient cependant l’harmonie quasi délicate de ses pommettes aristocratiques.

            L’inquiétude qui avait un instant marqué les traits altiers se mut rapidement en une moue narquoise.

_Alors, Butch ? On ne tient pas le rythme ?

            Les yeux noisette de l’intéressé se firent rieurs.

_Tout le monde n’a pas tes supers pouvoirs, enfoiré.

_Et mon endurance légendaire, on en parle ?

            Les lèvres charnues de Butch se retroussèrent pour laisser échapper un rire de connivence. Celui-ci dévoila une dent ébréchée. Puis, joueur, Butch s’approcha de son compagnon. Un peu plus petit que V, il ne semblait pourtant nullement impressionné par le colosse qui lui faisait face.

            Du coin de l’œil, Stiles vit Dean froncer les sourcils. Visiblement, quelque chose le chiffonnait sans qu’il parvienne à mettre le doigt dessus. Au même moment, les nuages s’écartèrent une fraction de seconde durant, cédant la place à une timide éclaircie. Un phénomène aussi rare que merveilleux qui arracha un hoquet stupéfait à Stiles. L’espace d’un instant, les rayons lumineux effleurèrent son visage, le baignant d’un chaleureux bien-être.

            Il sourit à Dean. Sauf que celui-ci gardait les yeux rivés sur les nouveaux arrivants. Eux ne se réjouissaient apparemment pas de la soudaine apparition de l’astre solaire. Le dénommé Butch réagit au quart de tour. D’une vigoureuse bourrade, il écarta V du centre de la clairière. Il le poussa sous les frondaisons opaques, un endroit que les maigres rayons n’avaient aucune chance de percer. Les deux hommes atterrirent contre le tronc d’un arbre avec un « houmpf » sonore.

_Beau réflexe, Cop, ironisa V avec un de ces sourires sarcastiques qu'il paraissait affectionner.

            Son compagnon l’agrippa par le col de sa veste de cuir. L’expression taquine de Butch répondait à la moue moqueuse. Un ballet savamment orchestré, joué et rejoué de longue date par deux complices.

_Qu’est-ce que je ferais de ton cul si je le laissais griller ?

            À ces mots, Stiles sentit Dean se tendre et le chasseur resserra sa prise sur son arme.

_Un Nosferatu, souffla-t-il, la mâchoire verrouillée. C’est bien notre veine…

            Stiles écarquilla les yeux. Castiel avait beau lui avoir enseigné les spécificités des différentes castes de Surnaturels, le jeune homme n’avait encore jamais croisé de vampires. Ceux-ci vivaient dans des coteries fermées, très loin à l’Est. En voir un en ces terres relevait de l’extraordinaire. Qui plus est lorsqu’il était accompagné d’un humain.

            À moins que la bête se soit entichée de son calice ?

            De ce que Stiles savait, les vampires se montraient aussi orgueilleux que hautains. N’importe lequel aurait brisé en deux un humain qui aurait seulement tenté de prendre possession de sa bouche comme venait de le faire Butch. Pas V. Lui agrippait la veste de son compagnon – son _hellren_ , comme ils les appelaient – et rendait coup pour coup dans cet échange à la sensualité débridée.

            Quand ils s’écartèrent, une perle de sang brillait sur les lèvres de l’humain. V se pencha pour la cueillir de la pointe de la langue. Sous l’effet du divin nectar, ses canines saillirent. Butch, au lieu de s’en inquiéter, se colla contre le corps ferme de son vampire. Il lui chuchotait à l’oreille des mots qui allumaient un feu dévorant dans le regard de diamant de V.

            Stiles les observa avec curiosité. La relation de ces deux-là n’avait rien à voir avec celle de Dean et Castiel, faite d’attraction et de répulsion. Chez les deux _hellrens_ , il ne lisait qu’une confiance absolue et une passion dévorante.

            Était-ce ainsi que les choses se passaient lorsqu’un Surnat reconnaissait son âme sœur chez un mortel et l’acceptait ?

 

            Stiles ne put pousser plus loin sa réflexion car, tout à coup, une très légère brise agita le feuillage alentour. Dean gronda, figé. Stiles ne comprit pas jusqu’à ce que les narines du vampire palpitent presque imperceptiblement et que le regard clair de V se mette à scruter les environs.

            Les yeux de diamant s’immobilisèrent sur le tronc qui les dissimulait toujours.

_Le Nosferatu nous a sentis, marmonna Dean qui se préparait déjà au combat.

            V écarta son compagnon. Celui-ci réagit aussitôt en avisant l’expression du vampire. Butch se planta à ses côtés, épaule contre épaule. Il passa une main sous son aisselle et un flingue tout droit surgi de l’Ancien Monde apparut. V, lui, s’empara de deux dagues noires jusqu’ici retenues par un harnais croisé sur sa large poitrine.

_Et le Nosferatu vous entend, feula-t-il alors. Sortez de là, les mains bien en vue.

            Stiles quêta l’approbation de Dean. Ce dernier hésita un instant puis hocha la tête. D’un geste de la main, il fit comprendre à Stiles de le laisser parler. Les deux humains se relevèrent alors, abandonnant le couvert rassurant du tronc.

_Tiens, tiens, qu’est-ce qu’on a là ? chantonna Butch.

            Le regard de diamant frôla leurs armes. L’expression de V se durcit davantage, conférant à son visage tatoué une aura absolument terrible.

_Des chasseurs, gronda-t-il.

            Tout amusement déserta alors Butch. Son épaule cogna contre celle de V.

« J’en suis », assurait-il silencieusement.

            Dean, lui, leva les mains devant lui, paumes offertes en signe d’apaisement.

_Nous préférons employer le terme de « Régulateurs », précisa-t-il. On ne cherche pas les emmerdes. Vous avez débarqué pendant qu’on s’entraînait. Alors on peut faire comme si on ne s’était jamais croisés. Chacun reprend son chemin et l’affaire est bouclée…

            Ce disant, il baissa les bras, les gardant cependant bien visibles, immobiles le long de son corps.

_Tu te payes notre tronche ? ricana Butch. Dans deux heures, vous nous aurez vendus.

            Cela confirma les soupçons de Dean. Les deux hommes étaient bien des fuyards, désertant sans doute la coterie d’origine du vampire. Le _régulateur_ secoua la tête.

_Nous ne sommes pas des chasseurs de primes. Ce que vous faites dans la région, on s’en tape. Vous pouvez partir. Si on avait vraiment voulu vous capturer, on aurait profité de l’éclaircie, pendant que le Nosfé ne pouvait rien faire à cause du soleil.          

            Du pouce, il désigna le ciel qui s’était à nouveau assombri, victime de l’éternelle couverture nuageuse. Butch dut prendre cela pour une fanfaronnade, car il carra les épaules et les défia.

_Tu aurais pu essayer…

            Son regard en perpétuel mouvement évaluait ses deux ennemis. Et Stiles savait ce qu’il devait voir : un chasseur expérimenté accompagné d’un jeune homme un peu gauche, à peine sorti de l’adolescence. Pas de quoi effrayer deux guerriers expérimentés comme l’étaient le vampire et son _hellren_.

_On devrait pas appeler Cas ? chuchota-t-il en se penchant.

            Sans que Dean tourne la tête, Stiles sut que le chasseur considérait très sérieusement cette proposition. Il n’eut cependant pas le temps d’aller jusqu'au bout de sa réflexion. Autour d’eux, l’air sembla se figer, se densifier. Le cours du temps suspendu. Et ce jusqu’à ce que retentisse le plus formidable des rugissements.

           

            Trop préoccupé par l’angoisse liée à cette rencontre sur le point de tourner au vinaigre, Stiles n’avait pas prêté attention aux émotions dont il saturait le lien. Sa peur et son inquiétude s’étaient donc directement communiquées à Derek. Un flot erratique sans le moindre filtre. Focalisé sur le danger encouru par son compagnon, le loup s’était retrouvé guidé jusqu’à lui par une véritable balise émotionnelle.

            Seuls un bruit d’ailes et l’ombre d’un griffon planant dans le ciel les avertirent de l’arrivée du lycan. Quand Derek se jeta de sa monture en plein vol, il était déjà partiellement transformé. Ce fut donc un lycan en pleine possession de ses moyens qui toucha terre.

            Stiles avait rarement eu l’occasion d’en voir un totalement métamorphosé. Le moins qu’il puisse dire, c’était que la bête en imposait. Terrifiant, Derek dégageait une écrasante aura de puissance animale. Avant que quiconque ait pu réagir, il se jeta sur V, tous crocs et griffes sortis.

            Stiles hurla, submergé par les instincts et les pensées de Derek qui lui parvenaient aussi clairement que s’ils ne faisaient qu’un.

_Protection._

            Le loup de Derek avait interprété l’attitude agressive du vampire comme une menace pour Stiles. Il pensait que V était sur le point de blesser son compagnon. Aussi avait-il choisi de frapper le premier, de s’interposer.

            En combattant aguerri, le vampire réagit immédiatement. D’un coup d’épaule, il écarta Butch du point d’impact et se positionna de manière à pouvoir dévier la trajectoire de son assaillant. Son mouvement fut aussi précis qu’efficace. Presque gracieux. Félin.

            Butch fut un peu plus lent à réagir. Il brandit son flingue et le braqua dans la direction de Derek. Mais il renonça à faire feu en constatant qu’il était déjà trop tard. La silhouette de son amant était déjà trop intimement mêlée à celle du lycan. Impossible de savoir qui aurait été blessé.

_Il faut faire quelque chose, hurla Stiles. Les séparer ! Dean !

            Le chasseur avait également épaulé sa pétoire sans pour autant se résoudre à agir.

_Si je tire, j’en touche un !

_Et moi, je ne te raterai pas, gronda Butch en le mettant en joue.

            Face à eux, le combat prenait déjà des proportions titanesques. Les crocs du loup et les dagues du vampire s’entrechoquaient en une chorégraphie bestiale. Les parades et les attaques étaient si rapides qu’il était presque impossible d’en distinguer le mouvement. Les feulements répondaient aux rugissements, féroces. Si puissants qu’on aurait pu croire qu’une petite tornade s’était abattue sur la clairière.

            Butch voulut à nouveau intervenir, mais Dean le retint. Au même moment, les crocs du lycan se refermèrent sur l’avant-bras du vampire. Stiles crut un instant qu’il allait se le faire arracher. La sensation victorieuse qui lui secoua alors l’échine était celle de Derek, aucun doute là-dessus. Stiles, lui, était pétrifié.

            Heureusement pour V, celui-ci se dégagea en plantant sa lame dans le flanc de Derek.

            Le sang jaillit, tachant la sombre fourrure du gigantesque loup noir. Stiles se plia en deux sous l’effet de la douleur. Elle n’appartenait plus à Derek. Ils la partageaient. Sentir une lame fantomatique lui ravager les côtes se révéla presque insoutenable.

            Mais pas autant que l’impuissance qui le cisailla. Ce même sentiment qui se lisait sur les traits de Butch. Ce dernier tournait autour des deux combattants, tel un grizzli blessé qui chercherait une ouverture, entre crocs et canines.

_CAS ! hurla alors Dean en basculant la tête en arrière, visage tourné vers le ciel. Ramène ton cul d’emplumé ici !

            Sous le regard médusé de Butch, l’ange fit son apparition dans un éclair de lumière blanche. Son aura quasi divine balaya la clairière sans pour autant interrompre les deux combattants. Une fois stabilisé, il ne lui fallut cependant qu'un dixième de seconde pour appréhender la situation. Il posa calmement une main sur l’épaule de Stiles à côté duquel il avait atterri.

_Stiles, tu dois calmer le lycan. Utilise le lien.

            Le jeune homme sentit la panique le gagner un peu plus. Il ne voyait pas du tout ce que Castiel voulait dire par là.

_Il faut que tu l’apaises, expliqua Dean en se rangeant aux côtés de l’ange. Que tu lui fasses comprendre que tu n’es pas en danger. Que le vampire n’en est pas un.

            Stiles écarquilla les yeux.

_Il en avait de bonnes, Dean !_

_Même chose pour toi, ordonna Castiel en se tournant vers Butch. Calme ton _hellren_.

_V ne fait qu’empêcher ce foutu clébard de le tailler en pièces. Alors vous pouvez vous brosser. Si vous connaissez le lycan, c’est à vous de gérer cette merde.

            Son regard noisette plongea dans celui de Stiles. Le message était clair : « sinon, c’est moi qui m’en occupe ». Le jeune homme doutait que la méthode de Butch soit aussi pacifique que la leur. Il frissonna et son élan d’inquiétude eut l’air de se répercuter sur le loup dont l’agressivité augmenta d’un cran.

            Dean crispa ses poings et Stiles crut un instant qu’il allait empoigner Butch pour tenter de l’assommer. Il n’était cependant pas destiné à le savoir, car il se retrouva soudain projeté dans un lieu inconnu. À la fois ancré dans cette clairière et aussi distant qu’un autre monde. Une bulle aux parois si épaisses qu’aucun son, mouvement ou odeur ne parvenait à les franchir.

            D’abord perdu, Stiles se raccrocha à la voix de Castiel qui résonnait autour de lui.

_Tu es en sécurité ici, expliqua posément l’ange. Fais le vide dans ton esprit. Contente-toi de respirer. Un souffle après l’autre.

            Stiles s’efforça de lui obéir, chassant la vision du combat et cette tension dévorante qu’il aurait voulu ne jamais connaître. Il refusait de se faire du souci pour Derek. Que le lien lui impose cette émotion le contrariait autant que cela le terrifiait.

            Pourtant…

_Fais le vide, répéta Castiel, plus impérativement cette fois. Le lien et ta peur n’ont plus d’importance. Tu n’entends plus que ma voix. Seule compte ma voix.

            Cette fois, Stiles parvint à se laisser guider sur le chemin de l’apaisement. La voix de Castiel créait un vide bienheureux en lui. Un lieu calme et doux dans lequel se retirer, où rien ne pouvait l’atteindre. Les actes et les émotions en étaient exclus. Stiles n’avait qu’à se laisser flotter, porté par un tourbillon de pétales – ou de plumes ? Il n’aurait su dire – d’une infinie douceur. Les calmes flocons d’un blanc pur s’écartaient pour lui faire une place, dirigés par une brise invisible ou une volonté propre. Ils s’entortillaient et s’entremêlaient en calmes et lents tourbillons.

            Stiles se laissa absorber par eux et ne sentit même pas son corps s’effondrer sur le sol de la clairière. Loin, si loin de là.

 

_à suivre_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà. J’espère que V et Butch vous plaisent. Pour ceux qui se demandent, ils viennent de la série de Bit Lit « la Confrérie de la Dague Noire » par JR Ward. Je n’en conseille pas pour autant la lecture. Hey oui, je suis bizarre, je fangirlise sur des persos d’un bouquin que je n’aime pas :p  
> Sinon, petite annonce perso : je serai présente ce Week End, de même que ma complice Destiel Barjy02, sur le stand de Mix Editions à Mons Livres en Belgique. On y signe nos bébés, les vrais avec des pages ;)  
> Si ça vous dit de passer nous faire un petit coucou ;)


	5. Apprivoiser la bête

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous. Le tit chapitre du jour. Merci à tous pour vos retours.  
> Encore merci à Myriam et Nouchette pour leurs corrections.  
> Bisous à tous

**Apprivoiser la bête**

 

Stiles s’éveilla, la tête posée sur la surface moelleuse et désormais familière de sa paillasse. Plus que de sortir du sommeil, il eut l’impression de revenir à lui. Cette sensation de vertige que l’on éprouve en reprenant conscience s’imposa à lui. L’impression d’avoir dérivé des heures durant le tenaillait. Se serait-il perdu à la frontière d’un monde aux dimensions improbables ? À la fois infini et terriblement compact.

Il se redressa en clignant des yeux, la tête cotonneuse.

_Merde… Il s’est passé quoi ?

Une voix rauque et teintée d’une pointe d’accent du nord lui répondit.

Butch…

_Ton lycan s’est pris une branlée mémorable, railla celui-ci. Voilà ce qui s’est passé…

Stiles laissa ses yeux s’accoutumer à la pénombre de la grotte. Un instant, il redouta que les paroles de Butch ne signifient la mort de Derek. Un frisson de panique se logea entre ses vertèbres mais, aussitôt, le lien frémit en lui. Intact. Rassurant.

Stiles étouffa un soupir de soulagement.

Curieux, il jeta un œil à Butch et remarqua que deux nouvelles paillasses, jointives celles-ci, avaient fait leur apparition dans la grotte. V était allongé sur l’une d’elles, Butch assis à ses côtés, le veillant.

_Je ne sais pas si le lycan s’est pris une sacrée dérouillée, mais ton Nosfé n’a pas l’air en meilleur état, ironisa Stiles à son tour.

Butch lui jeta un regard qui le dissuada de poursuivre avant de repousser une mèche d’encre du front emperlé de sueur de V. Le mouvement dévoila des tatouages runiques dont les motifs courraient sur toute la tempe gauche du vampire. Stiles s’y attarda quelques secondes et détailla ces signes obscurs.

Le pas de Dean qui revenait vers eux avec une brassée de bois pour le feu le tira de sa contemplation.

_Ces deux idiots se sont saignés comme des animaux, expliqua le chasseur en s’accroupissant.

À l’aide d’une brindille, il raviva les braises encore rougeoyantes. Bientôt les flammes s’élevèrent, plus franches. Dean se pencha au-dessus pour s’allumer une clope. Son regard affronta celui de Butch alors qu’il aspirait une première bouffée. Une volute blanche tourbillonna tranquillement, indifférente à la tension entre les deux hommes.

_Je croyais que les vampires se régénéraient aussi vite que les lycans ? s’interrogea Stiles, les sourcils froncés.

Butch s’affaissa soudain, la tête basse et les épaules voûtées.

_En théorie, oui. Mais surtout avec du sang…

Il marqua une pause, le regard perdu sur les traits crispés de son _hellren_.

_Les vampires ont besoin du sang de ceux de leur race pour se régénérer.

_Contrairement aux croyances communément répandues, les vampires ne se nourrissent que sur ceux de leur espèce.

La voix de Castiel s’était élevée depuis une partie obscure de la caverne. Stiles plissa les paupières, mais peina à distinguer la silhouette de son ami.

Ce fut Butch qui poursuivit, accablé.

_Mon sang suffit à peine à le nourrir. Alors pour le guérir… Il va avoir besoin de temps pour se régénérer.

Un regard mauvais dans la direction de Castiel apprit à Stiles où se trouvait le dernier dindon de la farce, le responsable partiel de cette situation. Derek. Le lycan au sujet duquel il n’avait pas osé poser de questions.

Au même moment, V s’agita. Ses incroyables yeux de diamant s’ouvrirent en grand tandis que tout son corps se crispait en un arc douloureux. Fiévreux, son regard demeurait aveugle. Le guerrier retomba mollement, secoué de frissons spasmodiques.

Butch se pencha au-dessus de lui, chuchotant doucement dans une langue inconnue de Stiles. Lorsque les convulsions du vampire faiblirent, l’inquiétude ravagea les traits rudes de l’humain.

De sa ceinture, Butch extirpa une des lames noires de V. Sans doute l’avait-il récupérée à l’issue du combat. Même aux yeux inexpérimentés de Stiles, ces dagues paraissaient singulières. D’un geste ferme et décidé, Butch s’entailla le poignet gauche sur quelques centimètres, suivant le tracé d’une veine saillante. Le sang en jaillit immédiatement et il s’empressa de guider son bras au-dessus de la bouche du vampire.

Mû par un instinct millénaire, les canines de V saillirent et il se redressa, à demi délirant, pour agripper le poignet offert. Il y planta ses crocs avec gloutonnerie. Stiles frissonna tant le geste paraissait sauvage et douloureux. Ça l’était sûrement pour Butch, mais seule une infinie dévotion se reflétait sur ses traits alors qu’il encourageait son _hellren_ à se nourrir en lui caressant la nuque.

Stiles se détourna, se faisant l’effet d’un intrus face à cette scène d’une intimité proche de la fusion. Il remarqua alors que Dean, lui, demeurait figé. Fasciné par le spectacle puissant de ces deux âmes liées.

Ce fut Castiel qui les fit tous sursauter en s’approchant de Butch. L’ange posa une main ferme sur l’épaule de l’humain.

_Tu dois cesser…

_Je dois…, chevrota Butch.

_Tout ton sang ne suffirait pas à le guérir, argua doucement Castiel.

_Je sais, siffla alors le guerrier.

La rage et l’impuissance se mêlèrent sur ses traits tandis que Castiel lui saisissait le poignet pour le mettre hors d’atteinte du vampire. V s’effondra à nouveau sur sa paillasse, à peine moins pâle qu’avant ce repas.

Butch leva un regard de noyé vers l’ange.

_S’il meurt…

Castiel considéra un instant cet homme trop bouleversé pour même penser à le supplier. Il s’agenouilla face à Butch, comme pour sonder son âme. Stiles vit les poings de Dean se crisper lorsque Castiel se pencha vers Butch, envahissant son espace personnel.

_Je peux aider Vishous, fils de la Vierge Scribe.

Oubliant sa colère, Dean le coupa, stupéfait.

_Attends, Cas ! Tu veux dire que ce mec est le rejeton d’une Ancienne ? s’exclama-t-il en désignant V. Je croyais que le frangin Lucifer avait décimé tous les dieux païens ?

Castiel secoua la tête en contemplant ses propres tatouages, sombres et délicats entrelacs.

_Certains des dieux païens ont eu l’intelligence de se tenir à distance du conflit. La déesse mère de la race vampire est de ceux-ci.

_Et ce type est son fils ?

Dean demeura hébété face à cette révélation. Son mégot à demi-consumé pendait un peu stupidement au coin de sa bouche ouverte.

_Il l’est, confirma Butch. Le fils de cette putain sans cœur qui l’aurait mis à mort si on ne s’était pas enfuis. Elle aurait tué son fils pour avoir refusé de céder à ses délires.

Dean et Stiles échangèrent un regard interrogatif qui n’échappa pas à Butch.

_V a dû quitter sa coterie à cause de moi, avoua-t-il dans un souffle. On en a chié pour en arriver où on est… Je vivais avec un groupe d’humains indépendants quand les vampires nous ont capturés. Au début, on n’a pas compris ce qui nous arrivait, V et moi. Les vampires ne sont pas très… fans de voir l’un des leurs se lier au bétail humain, cracha Butch avec cynisme. Alors on ne savait pas ce que ça voulait dire, ce truc entre nous. Mais la Vierge Scribe, si.

Un rictus amer barra le front de Butch.

_Elle a tout fait pour nous séparer. Jusqu’à lui faire du chantage… C’était moi ou sa coterie. J’en savais rien jusqu’à ce qu’on finisse par s’enfuir. Cet abruti ne m’avait rien dit.

Troublé, Stiles jeta un regard furtif vers l’endroit où il devinait la présence de Derek. Quand il revint à Butch, celui-ci lui dédia un sourire un brin malicieux, quoique toujours empreint de tristesse.

_Oui, gamin. Comme ton lycan, là-bas… Je pense que c’est d’ailleurs pour ça que V ne l’a pas buté.

_Mais…, bafouilla Stiles. Comment il aurait pu savoir pour… nous ? V, je veux dire…

Personne ne répondit. Seul le souffle rauque de V s’élevait dans la caverne, entrecoupé du crépitement des flammes et du craquement des branches qui se consumaient.

_Le fils de la Vierge Scribe n’est pas un vampire ordinaire, finit par répondre Castiel. Il dispose de certains pouvoirs. Et à ce titre, il ne doit pas mourir.

Les yeux d’océan sombre de Castiel plongèrent dans ceux de Butch en un dialogue silencieux. Un instant plus tard, la main de l’humain se crispa sur celle de V.

_Je peux l’aider, assura alors Castiel.

C’est là que Stiles comprit qu’ils avaient bel et bien dialogué par la pensée. Il perçut également la crispation de Dean, mais ce dernier s’abstint de tout commentaire.

Butch, lui, hésitait, passant de la silhouette torturée de son amant à cet ange sombre accroupi à côté de lui. Puis le corps de V se retrouva soudain baigné d’une étrange luminescence qui prenait naissance sous le cuir de sa main gantée. Clarté qui n’avait rien à voir avec celle de Castiel lorsque celui-ci utilisait les pouvoirs de sa grâce. Stiles eut pourtant du mal à saisir en quoi. De la lumière restait de la lumière après tout…

Mais celle de V se paraît d’une « texture », une épaisseur en tous points différente de celle de Castiel. Stiles en observa la progression, fasciné. Butch, lui, paniqua immédiatement.

_Non ! _Nallum_ , bordel, reste avec moi !

V ne l’entendit pas et un sifflement rauque s’échappa de sa poitrine. Butch se tourna alors vers Castiel pour lui saisir le poignet.

_Fais-le. Je t’en prie !

Castiel acquiesça avant de tendre la main. Butch comprit immédiatement et lui offrit une des dagues noires de V. Quand l’ange l’approcha de son index, Dean glapit et se leva d’un bond.

_Non mais qu’est-ce que tu comptes faire, là ?

Butch se dressa à son tour, faisant écran de son corps. Les pieds ancrés dans le sol et les bras croisés sur sa large poitrine, il était aussi peu commode que décidé à s’écarter. Dean se colla néanmoins face à lui, nez à nez.

Castiel, lui, avait profité de la diversion causée par l’humain pour s’entailler l’index. Tous durent fermer les yeux, éblouis, quand une unique goutte de sa grâce perla au bout de son doigt. Tout à coup, Stiles se sentit très mal. Indigne, impie. Comme si la contemplation d’une telle pureté faisait resurgir en lui toutes ses fautes et ses errements. Sa gorge se serra.

_Cas, bredouilla Dean non loin de là.

_Pardonne-moi, répondit l’ange avec une infinie tristesse. Il est le fils d’une déesse, un vampire de surcroît. Mes seuls pouvoirs ne suffiraient pas à le guérir.

Dean rouvrit les yeux et, les traits ravagés par des dizaines d’émotions contradictoires, regarda la goutte d’un gris perle à la nacre la plus pure s’échapper de l’index tendu. Elle atterrit directement dans la bouche du vampire, lumineuse. Miraculeuse.

En avisant l’expression perdue, presque détruite de Dean, Butch lui posa une main sur l’épaule, toute trace d’agressivité envolée. Seule la reconnaissance et une loyauté sincère habitaient désormais son regard noisette.

_Merci, mec…, chuchota-t-il, sans qu’il sache bien si cela s’adressait à Castiel ou à Dean.

L’un pour avoir agi, l’autre pour l’avoir laissé faire.

Dean secoua la tête, revenant à lui. La bouche fondue en une simple ligne pincée et le regard brillant de rage, il repoussa la main de Butch et quitta la caverne. Stiles voulut le suivre, mais la voix de Castiel claqua, impérative, pour le figer sur place.

_Non. C’est à moi de lui parler.

L’ange prit néanmoins le temps de se tourner vers Butch qui reprenait déjà sa place auprès de V. L’inquiétante lumière avait été chassée de son corps. À présent, il n’était plus baigné que d’une aura calme et diffuse, habité par la grâce d’un être ailé aux yeux tristes.

_Il lui faudra du temps pour récupérer complètement, mais il est hors de danger à présent. Ma grâce combattra le venin lycan et soignera ses blessures une fois qu’il l’aura assimilée.

Butch fixa Castiel avec intensité.

_Merci.

Castiel hocha simplement la tête avant qu’une moue un peu amère ne se forme sur ses lèvres. Il se tourna vers la sortie de la grotte. Le prix à payer…

Il disparut dans un battement d’ailes.

 

Demeuré seul avec les deux _hellren_ , Stiles quitta sa paillasse. Il se disait que c’était pour préserver leur intimité, mais il devait aussi s’avouer que son instinct l’attirait dans la partie la plus sombre de la grotte. Le pas un peu hésitant, il s’y rendit.

Peu à peu, ses yeux s’habituèrent à cette profonde obscurité. Il sursauta, surpris, en avisant le regard clair du lycan posé sur lui. Un instant, il redouta que celui-ci ne lui saute à la gorge. Mais non, aucune vague d’agressivité ne se dégagea de Derek. Ce dernier demeura simplement assis par terre, l’avant-bras posé sur son genou relevé. Son autre main reposait sur le bec de son griffon qui ronflait doucement, ses pattes enroulées autour de Derek en une étreinte protectrice.

Stiles se demanda pourquoi ils ne cherchaient pas à s’enfuir jusqu’à ce qu’il remarque les runes tracées au sol. Faiblement phosphorescentes, elles formaient un cercle continu aux arabesques complexes. Sans doute avaient-elles été ciselées avec de l’aconit mêlé à de l’argent. Un cocktail souverain pour retenir un lycanthrope.

Encore des symboles auxquels Stiles n’entendait rien…

Il déglutit péniblement en voyant que Derek le fixait toujours, impassible et silencieux. Stiles chercha désespérément quelque chose à dire, ce qui, en temps normal, ne lui posait pas le moindre souci. Il se racla donc la gorge avant que ses yeux ne frôlent le pelage éclatant du griffon endormi.

_Comment s’appelle-t-il ? bafouilla-t-il alors.

Le sourcil sombre de Derek s’arqua et Stiles crut un instant qu’il n’allait pas répondre. Pourtant il le fit, non sans avoir pris le temps de caresser le bec acéré de l’animal qui s’ébroua en ronronnant sous les attentions de son maître.

_Versipelle.

Un frisson parcourut l’échine de Stiles lorsque la voix rauque et profonde du lycan résonna dans la grotte. Il réalisa également que c’était la première fois que Derek s’adressait directement à lui. Ce mec avait fait tous ces trucs incroyables, comme de quitter sa meute et de foncer bille en tête sur un demi-dieu vampire, et ils ne s’étaient même pas encore parlé.

Prudemment, Stiles s’assit en tailleur à même le sol, prenant bien garde de rester à l’extérieur du cercle.

_Je m’appelle Stiles, finit-il par déclarer quand le poids du regard clair se fit trop pesant.

_Je sais.

_Et tu es Derek.

_Je sais…

Était-ce bien une moue ironique que Stiles voyait poindre à la commissure des lèvres pleines ?

Pourtant, Stiles sentait le loup aussi prudent que lui-même quant à leurs rapports. Le jeune homme savait ce que le lycan avait fait pour lui, sans doute à son corps défendant. Incapable de résister à cet instinct qui l’avait poussé à s’exiler.

_Je suis désolé, chuchota-t-il alors en baissant la tête. Pour… À cause de moi, tu… Ta meute… Ta famille…

Un grondement sourd et bestial stoppa Stiles dans sa tirade.

_Ne parle pas de ça…

_Désolé, répéta un peu platement Stiles, la tête basse.

Derek poussa un profond soupir et Stiles releva la tête pour le voir se gratter la nuque.

_Non, on s’est mal compris. Ne sois pas désolé. Peter est mon oncle et mon alpha. Mais c’est aussi un grand malade… Il n’est pas ma famille. Pas vraiment.

Stiles pencha la tête sur le côté, un geste emprunté à Castiel, et se tritura nerveusement les mains.

_Alors pourquoi tu… J’veux dire…

_Pourquoi je suis resté dans sa meute ? compléta Derek en s’adossant au flanc de son griffon.

Le lycan adopta une expression sombre, comme s’il ne parvenait pas lui-même à déterminer une réponse valable à cette question.

_Parce que les loups vivent en meute ? proposa Stiles, presque timidement.

Derek fronça les sourcils, concentré.

_C’est un peu facile comme explication. Ça ne justifie pas vraiment d’être resté tout ce temps.

Stiles haussa les épaules en jouant avec la poussière et les gravillons sur le sol. Ceux-ci roulèrent entre ses doigts aux ongles noircis.

_On fait avec ce qu’on connaît. Sans les livres, j’aurais jamais su qu’y avait autre chose que les fosses des Basses-Terres.

_Les livres, hum ?

Stiles mit un moment à comprendre, figé, avant de s’affoler. Il bégaya, se leva et commença à babiller, ses mains volant dans tous les sens.

_Non… C’est pas…

Un petit rire de Derek lui coupa le souffle.

_T’en fais donc pas, dit le lycan qui n’avait pas bougé d’un poil. En fait, je suis plutôt heureux qu’on ait encore des objets qui nous rappellent comment c’était avant.

Curieux comme un chat, Stiles s’approcha et s’accroupit à nouveau face au cercle.

_Tu as connu avant ? demanda-t-il, les yeux brillants.

Derek secoua la tête.

_Non. Les lycans ne vivent pas aussi vieux que les vampires. Lui doit s’en souvenir, dit-il avec un geste vague en direction de V.

Stiles nota l’information dans un coin de sa tête, histoire de se rappeler d’interroger le vampire à ce sujet s’il en avait l’occasion. Il garda ensuite le silence un long moment tandis qu’il dévisageait Derek.

C’était assez dingue de se dire qu’il était lié à ce mec dont il ne savait rien et qui, soit dit en passant, accueillait cet état de fait avec le plus grand calme. Stiles avait tellement lutté pour rejeter ce lien qui avait tout coûté à Derek. Désormais une pointe de culpabilité l’obligeait à reconsidérer la situation. Et peut-être aussi cette barbe mal taillée et cette aura de sauvagerie qui faisaient pétiller quelque chose d’indéfinissable en lui.

Derek se prêta de bonne grâce à cet examen avant qu’un petit rictus ne marque ses traits anguleux.

_C’est bon ? Je suis suffisamment à ton goût ?

Stiles rougit et détourna la tête. Il sentit une pointe d’humour le taquiner à travers le lien et il s’aperçut que le lycan était plus amusé que contrarié. Stiles osa un regard dans sa direction et un sourire lui chatouilla les lèvres. Un éclair de malice le traversa.

_Dis ? hésita Stiles.

_Hum ?

_T’as faim ? Ou soif ?

Derek hésita un moment et hocha la tête. L’image d’un grand loup noir chassant des lapins pour se nourrir se forma dans l’esprit de Stiles.

Ainsi, voilà comment Derek avait survécu seul…

Stiles se leva pour aller chercher les restes de nourriture près du feu. Il subsistait encore un peu d’un cerf que Dean avait chassé et dépecé pour le rôtir. De même qu’une portion de compote de marrons que Stiles avait préparée. Il embarqua le tout dans une pyramide à l’équilibre instable et revint vers le cercle.

En avisant les runes qui luisaient toujours légèrement, il se dandina, hésitant.

_Si je te libère, tu essayes de me bouffer ?

Derek se redressa en poussant sur ses cuisses et Versipelle ouvrit un œil paresseux. Le lycan esquissa un lent sourire, aussi carnassier et indolent que celui d’un fauve.

_Je préfère le cerf…

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Stiles se sentit un peu piqué au vif par cette réplique.

_Hé quoi ? Ça veut dire quoi ? Que je suis pas assez appétissant ? Que je ferais pas un bon casse-croûte ?

Les deux pieds ancrés au sol, il se planta en face de Derek. Quelques instants durant, celui-ci le contempla avec stupéfaction avant qu’un petit rire ne le secoue et fasse tressauter sa pomme d’Adam.

_Tu ferais un excellent casse-croûte. Appétissant. Rosé. Succulent.

Stiles n’était plus du tout sûr qu’il s’agisse de nourriture, là. Il en était même certain, mais fit comme si ce n’était pas le cas. De la pointe de sa chaussure, il brisa le cercle d’aconit et s’avança pour poser la nourriture près de Derek. Aussitôt les runes perdirent toute propriété phosphorescente. Elles se mêlèrent, inertes, à la poussière du sol.

Stiles recula prudemment mais, fidèle à sa promesse, Derek ne chercha pas à l’approcher. Il se rassit tout simplement et commença à manger. De temps à autre, il glissait un morceau de viande à Versipelle qui surveillait ce repas d’un œil intéressé.

Un léger coup sur le bec de ce dernier lui rappelait cependant que la gamelle ne lui était pas entièrement destinée. Cela fit rire Stiles quand, à défaut, l’animal approcha discrètement une patte.

_Tu crois que je ne te vois pas ? gronda Derek.

Versipelle s’ébroua, ébouriffant ses plumes tout en relâchant un piaillement aigu. Stiles admira les reflets fauves que le feu projetait sur le corps de l’animal. Quand Derek eut fini la moitié de son assiette, il glissa le reste près de l’immense tête. Les derniers morceaux du cerf furent engloutis en quelques secondes.

_Morfale, bougonna le loup.

La tendresse bourrue qui animait Derek laissa Stiles étrangement dubitatif. Il avait toujours pensé que les lycans étaient aussi brutaux que bestiaux. Pas le genre à papouiller l’encolure d’un griffon trop repu pour bouger.

_Et maintenant quoi ? demanda finalement Stiles.

Derek se tourna lentement vers lui et le détailla des pieds à la tête. Un frisson de désir et de convoitise qui ne lui appartenait pas traversa Stiles.

_Et maintenant, mon mignon petit humain, je pense que tu pourrais t’approcher un peu plus près. C’est d’autre chose que j’ai faim…

Stiles combattit de toutes ses forces l’élan puissant qui s’enroula soudain autour de tous ses membres, le poussant à avancer. L’intense chaleur qui se déversa dans ses muscles le consumait tandis que le lien lui hurlait que seul Derek pouvait éteindre cet incendie. Aussi simplement qu’il l’avait allumé.

D’un mot prononcé de cette voix rauque et profonde. D’un geste, d’une caresse appuyée.

Stiles secoua la tête et il vit le lycan froncer les sourcils, le regard sombre.

_Ne résiste pas, gronda ce dernier, la voix déformée par la présence du loup.

Il tendit la main dans sa direction mais, d’un bond maladroit qui se solda par une retraite à quatre pattes, Stiles se mit hors d’atteinte.

_T’approche pas ! Tu crois quoi ? J’en ai rien à secouer de ce lien. Je l’ai pas choisi, hurla-t-il. Tu crois qu’à cause de je ne sais quelle magie, je vais sauter directement dans ton plumard ? Tu rêves !

_Tu es mon compagnon, humain ! gronda Derek, furieux.

Le mépris contenu dans ce tout petit mot suffit à déchaîner la colère déjà vive de Stiles.

_Rien à carrer du lien, rien à carrer de la prophétie, rien à carrer des couleurs et du vert pâle des yeux de Derek._

_Humain, oui, cracha Stiles. Mais plus esclave… Trouve-toi quelqu’un d’autre pour écarter les cuisses !

Une expression qu’il n’attendait pas s’invita sur le visage rigide du loup : l’incompréhension. Et ce fut peut-être le plus difficile à gérer. Derek ne saisissait même pas la raison de son refus. Pour lui, Stiles était son compagnon et point barre. C’était dans l’ordre des choses. Le lycan ne comptait pas aller à l’encontre de celui-ci.

_Parfois, je vois tes couleurs, dit alors Derek comme si cela expliquait tout. Enfin pas vraiment. Je pense que je vais les voir, je devine un truc. Et ça s’envole…

Stiles serra les dents en se relevant, ses vêtements encore plus maculés de poussière que d’ordinaire.

_Hey bah, t’as qu’à te mettre à la peinture…

 

_à suivre_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bisous et bonne semaine à tous :)


	6. Assortir les couleurs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous. Le petit chapitre du jour. Un peu plus de Sterek au programme. J’espère que ça vous plaira toujours.  
> Merci à tous pour vos retours, c’est adorable.  
> Et bonne lecture.

**Assortir les couleurs**

 

_Tu t’y prends comme un pied avec le gosse…

Derek se retourna en entendant le compagnon du vampire l’interpeller et haussa un sourcil surpris. Le mec ne s’adressait jamais à lui ou seulement en cas d’extrême nécessité. Bon, ça avait sans doute beaucoup à voir avec les blessures que Derek avait infligées à son _hellren_.

Les jours s’étaient écoulés depuis leur combat, interminables, pluvieux et gris. Tous tournaient en rond, plus ou moins prisonniers de cette foutue caverne sans bien savoir ce que le sort ou l’avenir leur réservaient. Derek avait consacré pas mal de temps à essayer de se rapprocher de Stiles, mais plus il s’acharnait, plus son compagnon le fuyait. Le loup en lui était déboussolé. Perdu loin de sa meute, il hurlait à la lune, avide de ce lien qui était tout ce qu’il lui restait. Sauf que Stiles demeurait sourd à ses appels, le fuyant comme la peste.

_C ’ est pas un gosse, rétorqua Derek avec humeur.

Butch ricana et adressa un clin d ’ œil complice à son vampire. Celui-ci paraissait dormir, le dos appuyé contre la paroi de la caverne. Mais Derek ne manqua pas le  tressaillement de sa paupière quand Butch se tourna vers lui.

_Expliquez-moi puisque vous êtes si forts, reprit-il, bougon

Versipelle qui avait senti la crispation de son cavalier lui mordilla le pouce.

_Ce n’est pas un sac de grains, s’amusa Butch. Sous prétexte que c’est ton lié, tu ne peux pas juste le coller sur ton épaule et décréter qu’il est à toi.

Derek fronça les sourcils sans comprendre.

_C’est pourtant le cas…

Il sentit un frémissement amusé naître chez V. Quand le vampire parla, sa voix dégoulinait de sarcasme.

_Je me tue à l’expliquer à Butch depuis le début, mais tout ce que j’ai récolté, c’est son poing dans la gueule.

_Et il se pourrait bien que je recommence, bougonna l’humain qui se tourna ensuite vers Derek. Nan, mais sérieux, ce n’est pas parce que les Surnat se prennent pour les rois du monde qu’il faut croire qu’on est à votre botte. Les humains ne fonctionnent pas comme vous.

_Comment ça ? demanda Derek, perplexe, en rejoignant les deux compagnons près du feu.

Butch se poussa pour lui faire de la place et le lycan comprit soudain que, jusque-là, il avait dû rater un élément important. Butch lui tendit une flasque que Derek accepta. La gorgée de whisky sema un agréable arrière-goût de tourbe dans sa bouche.

_Ce lien et toutes les conneries livrées avec, c’est un truc de Surnat, expliqua Butch. Avant ça, quand les humains ne connaissaient pas votre existence, ils ne savaient pas non plus que des âmes pouvaient se rejoindre. Alors ils faisaient sans.

De plus en plus dubitatif, Derek glissa un regard à V.

_Ouais, c’était comme ça, confirma le vampire. Pour nous, c’est presque naturel, on a appris à faire confiance au lien. On sait que, dans une certaine mesure, il va nous guider. Pas eux…

_Mais comment ils font alors ? Entre eux, je veux dire ?

Butch éclata d’un rire franc face à cette question posée par un lycan complètement paumé.

_Ce que font les gens ? Ils apprennent à se connaître, ils passent du temps ensemble, ils parlent. Sans se grogner dessus s’entend. Parfois ils baisent. Et il leur arrive même de tomber amoureux, conclut-il avec un sourire narquois.

_Mais… et le lien ?

Cette fois, V ouvrit plus franchement les yeux et fouilla ses poches à la recherche de sa blague à tabac. Il s’alluma une roulée au parfum d’épices orientales dont les volutes s’élevèrent dans le clair-obscur de la grotte. Ses yeux étincelaient comme de véritables diamants.

_T’as toujours pas compris, _sour wolf_? On s’en branle du lien… Si tu veux ce mec, il va juste falloir le convaincre.

 

Au même instant, Stiles fit son apparition à l’entrée de la caverne, suivi de Dean avec qui il blaguait bruyamment. De prime abord, la complicité qui unissait les deux humains avait agacé Derek au plus haut point. Puis il avait noté l’attitude toute fraternelle du chasseur ainsi que l’odeur de ce dernier, surtout lorsqu’elle s’attardait sur la peau de l’ange au regard triste.

Mettant cette idée de côté, Derek se focalisa sur Stiles. Le jeune homme le fascinait avec cette bouche insolente qui s’agitait trop et trop vite. Comme s’il devait rattraper des années de frustration, des années passées à ne pas parler pour éviter de laisser sortir une énormité qui lui aurait coûté la vie.

Derek le regardait s’empêtrer dans ses membres dégingandés, trébucher, s’embrouiller pour finalement mieux recommencer. Aussi tenace et malin qu’un renard, Stiles parvenait toujours à ses fins. Il filoutait pour embrouiller Dean, attendrissait Castiel, se glissait dans les pattes de Butch et réussissait même à faire rire cet enfoiré de vampire taciturne. Parfois sans rien dire d’ailleurs…

Derek soupçonnait V de lire dans les pensées. Cette idée suscita d’abord un léger inconfort en lui, avant de réaliser que si V souhaitait s’attaquer au merdier bourdonnant dans la caboche de Stiles, il ne restait plus qu’à lui souhaiter bien du plaisir…

 

***

 

Stiles aimait bien aller puiser de l’eau à la rivière. Pas que ce soit nécessaire. Castiel aurait été capable de pourvoir à leurs besoins d’un simple claquement de doigts. Mais cette balade le sortait de l’atmosphère confinée de la grotte tout en l’éloignant de Derek dont il sentait le regard peser sur lui à longueur de journée.

Chaque jour qui passait, Stiles se sentait submergé par le sentiment d’incompréhension du lycan. À son corps défendant et du fait de cette proximité forcée, le lien ne cessait de se développer. Et cela le terrifiait. Bien plus que l’arrogance du loup à vrai dire.

Stiles fuyait Derek, non pas parce que celui-ci se comportait comme un trou du cul – ce qui était, au demeurant le cas – mais bien parce qu’il redoutait de se retrouver piégé. Prisonnier de ce lien qu’il n’aurait pas construit. D’un homme dont il n’aurait eu d’autre choix que de tomber amoureux. Comme programmé pour cela.

C’était sans doute un peu couillon et incroyablement naïf eut égard aux circonstances, mais Stiles rêvait encore d’être séduit. Il se foutait d’être destiné, compatible ou quoi que ce soit d’autre si le lien lui ôtait toute forme de libre arbitre.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il sursauta en poussant un cri aigu lorsqu’une branche craqua à quelques centimètres de lui. Il se retourna d’un bond, le cœur battant, pour découvrir Versipelle en train de le fixer.

_Tu voles vachement silencieusement pour un gros patapouf dans ton genre, ronchonna Stiles quand son cœur eut repris un rythme normal.

Le griffon claqua du bec, visiblement vexé. Stiles le fixa quelques secondes, perplexe.

_Quoi ? Tu n’es pas gros ? Ou tu n’es pas un patapouf ?

Nouveau claquement réprobateur. Stiles se mit à rire.

_Tu me déchiquettes la main si je te caresse ?

Il plongea dans le regard d’ambre liquide de l’animal. Mais ce fut un certain lycan qui lui fournit la réponse attendue.

_Sois prudent. Les griffons peuvent être capricieux.

Derek venait se surgir du couvert des arbres et le fixait avec une moue amusée, les bras croisés et le dos pressé contre un tronc. Stiles lui jeta un regard en coin sans rien répondre. À la place, il tendit prudemment la main en direction de Versipelle. Le miroitement fauve et or des plumes de l’animal le fascinait.

_Frémiraient-elles sous ses doigts ?_

Stiles prit bien garde de présenter ses mains et de les passer devant les yeux de Versipelle afin qu’il ne soit pas effrayé par son mouvement. À sa grande surprise, le griffon abaissa ses paupières et ploya le buste pour se mettre à portée des caresses.

_Il t’aime bien, dit Derek.

Le contact avec le ramage de l’animal électrisa Stiles. Sa douceur cotonneuse et tiède semblait tellement incongrue dans ce monde rugueux…

_Je ne pensais pas que ses plumes seraient aussi… soyeuses.

Derek rit quelque part contre son oreille et Stiles se rendit compte que le lycan s’était approché. Désormais quasiment collé au dos de l’humain, sa voix grave se fraya sans peine un chemin dans la moelle épinière de Stiles qu’elle dégringola comme une cascade.

_Peut-être parce que ce ne sont pas des plumes, souffla Derek. Regarde mieux…

Stiles obéit, dubitatif. Il se pencha et plissa les yeux avant de sursauter.

_Mais, on dirait…

_On dirait ? l’encouragea Derek.

Stiles secoua la tête, refusant de passer pour un idiot en énonçant cette idée saugrenue. Derrière lui, Derek se pencha pour ramasser quelque chose. La main du lycan se posa sur la hanche de Stiles, légère, juste destinée à maintenir l’équilibre. Cette empreinte rayonna pourtant telle une brûlure sur la peau du jeune homme.

Les doigts de Derek rejoignirent ceux de Stiles sur l’encolure de Versipelle, porteurs d’une toute petite feuille. De forme arrondie et dentelée sur les bords, elle se révéla en tous points semblable aux « plumes » de Versipelle.

_Versipelle ne possède pas de plumes, souffla Derek sur le ton des secrets. Ce n’est pas un griffon ordinaire. C’est un esprit de la forêt, sauvage, indompté.

_Pourtant il te laisse le chevaucher, s’étonna Stiles.

Quand Derek se colla tout contre son dos, le jeune homme retint son souffle.

_Car il est mon ami, lui chuchota Derek à l’oreille. Je le respecte et c’est lui qui m’a choisi. Pas l’inverse.

Derek captura alors les doigts de Siles toujours posés sur le somptueux ramage végétal et y mêla les siens. Tentateur, il incita Stiles à caresser Versipelle. Légèrement. Presque amoureusement, à la manière d’un amant bravant pour la première fois les mystères d’une exploration sensuelle. Derek guida Stiles, un rien directif mais plein de douceur.

Bientôt Stiles se trouva captif de l’étreinte du lycan. Il ne songea pourtant pas à s’en plaindre. Derek murmurait toujours à son oreille, séducteur, suave, son souffle léger hérissant la peau de Stiles d’une délicieuse chair de poule. Le jeune homme crevait d’envie de se laisser aller aux promesses à peine masquées de cette voix grave.

Puis, comme il avait commencé, Derek cessa soudain de parler et Stiles ressentit son hésitation. Il fixa leurs doigts toujours noués, mais désormais immobiles sur la ramure feuillue.

_Décris-moi la couleur de Versipelle, finit par le prier Derek.

Cette demande n’étonna pas vraiment Stiles, mais il se surprit à déglutir, mal à l’aise.

Les couleurs…

Bizarrement, cette capacité qu’il avait développée en partie grâce à son lien avec le lycan lui paraissait soudain bien trop… intime. Parfois il en discutait avec Castiel ou Dean qui avait déjà eu quelques flashs du fait de sa relation avec l’ange. En dépit de cela, Stiles se sentait un peu à part. Comme s’il entretenait une relation toute particulière avec cette manière qu’avait eu le monde de changer, avec ce relief qu’avaient soudain pris les objets et les paysages.

_C’est difficile à décrire, dit-il en s’humectant les lèvres.

_Pour quelqu’un qui n’a jamais vu les couleurs, compléta de lui-même Derek avec une pointe de férocité qui laissa Stiles seul face à sa propre culpabilité.

Ce dernier acquiesça pourtant, tout en se disant qu’il ne risquait rien à tenter le coup.

_Tu sais, les couleurs c’est quelque chose que je n’aurais même pas pu imaginer avant de les voir. Ce serait comme d’expliquer ce qu’est le vent à quelqu’un qui aurait vécu toute sa vie dans une boîte. C’est inconcevable. Indescriptible.

De la frustration et de la tristesse. Voilà ce que lui communiqua le lien à ce moment précis. Les regrets de Derek. Ceux de ne pas pouvoir partager cela avec Stiles. Le jeune homme fut le premier surpris de la puissance de cette émotion lorsqu’elle se répercuta en lui. Ce fut sans doute pour cela qu’il commença à parler comme il l’aurait fait avec Castiel, avec un être qui saurait très exactement de quoi il s’agissait.

_Les plumes de Versipelle ont la couleur que certaines feuilles prêtes à tomber dans la forêt. Castiel m’a dit que les arbres n’étaient semblables à du feu qu’à l’automne. Mais en plus brillant, en plus chatoyant. Je pense que certains métaux précieux doivent ressembler à cela une fois fondus. Tu…, hésita Stiles. Tu pourrais demander à Cas de te montrer si tu veux savoir.

La poitrine de Derek vibra quand il se mit à rire.

_Je doute que son chasseur résiste à l’envie de se tailler un plaid en fourrure de lycan si je demande ça à l’emplumé.

Stiles rit à son tour.

_Ouais, tu as raison. Je crois que mon idée est merdique…

Le souffle de Derek lui chatouilla la nuque.

_Puis-je en déduire que ça te dérangerait que Dean me fasse la peau ?

Il y avait de l’arrogance dans cette phrase susurrée comme une caresse. Mais elle masquait pourtant bien mal une pointe de vulnérabilité. Stiles ferma les yeux et soupira en se laissant aller contre le torse ferme.

_Tu sais bien que oui, chuchota-t-il.

D’un nouveau contact sur sa hanche, Derek l’incita à se retourner. Stile s’exécuta sans rouvrir les yeux, le cœur battant. Sans savoir pourquoi, il faisait confiance à Derek et se refusait à briser ce moment.

Une idée un peu folle germa même dans son esprit.

 _Et si en dépit du lien, ils prenaient leur temps pour construire quelque chose_? _Lui et Derek. Un lycan et un humain. En dépit de toutes les règles. En dépit de toutes les magies de ce monde agonisant. Et s_ _’_ _ils redevenaient simplement deux hommes ?_

C’est pourquoi il ne recula pas lorsque Derek se pencha et frôla ses lèvres. Plus une question qu’une caresse.

Voyant que Stiles ne le repoussait pas, le loup revint à l’assaut. Il avait les lèvres sèches, un peu gercées, et sa barbe picotait légèrement. Stiles savoura l’habilité de cette bouche au pli d’ordinaire sévère quand elle s’empara de la sienne pour l’attirer dans un baiser au goût de découverte. À chaque fois que Stiles avait rêvé sans se l’avouer des étreintes de son lycan, il avait pensé que celui-ci se conduirait en conquérant. Ce ne fut pas le cas. Prévenant, Derek ne fit même pas mine d’agir comme si l’humain lui appartenait.

Stiles comprit que Derek faisait un véritable et sincère effort, qu’il cherchait à le courtiser, à le séduire, et non à le soumettre. Cette idée le réchauffa lorsque la langue de Derek vint taquiner sa bouche pour que Stiles lui ménage un passage. Ce fut ce qui le décida à rendre les armes. Il se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et entoura le cou de Derek de ses bras. En réponse, le lycan gronda sourdement. Au lieu d’effrayer Stiles, ce son le galvanisa. Il résonna en lui comme s’il l’avait attendu toute sa vie.

Il refusa cependant de concéder l’avantage et se battit pour que Derek ne domine pas ce baiser. C’était d’un partage dont Stiles rêvait alors qu’un homme capturait pour la première fois sa bouche, pas d’un lycan marquant son territoire. À sa grande surprise, Derek ne fit pas d’histoires lorsque Stiles le pressa pour investir sa bouche. Au contraire, il s’offrit avec un surprenant abandon.

La semi-passivité du loup attisa le désir de Stiles jusqu’à alimenter un brasier incandescent. Presque indécent. Le jeune homme se colla contre le loup et entreprit d’explorer son corps, ses mains courant sur le torse et le dos musclés sans rythme ni méthode.

Quand Derek le repoussa, la respiration de Stiles était hachée, lourde d’un désir et d’une urgence inassouvis.

_Tu… Je…, bafouilla-t-il, confus. Tu ne veux plus ?

Dans les yeux clairs de Derek, le loup était proche. Stiles sentit des ongles qui tenaient soudain plus des griffes qu’autre chose érafler doucement la peau de ses hanches.

_Je le veux un peu trop, expliqua alors Derek, la voix déformée par la présence de la bête.

Stiles respira donc un grand coup, ferma les yeux, les rouvrit et vint poser un baiser sur le bout du nez du lycan. Celui-ci y répondit par un sourire moqueur qui fit rougir Stiles. Pour oublier son embarras, il sema un autre bécot sur la joue râpeuse, puis sur la tempe du loup et encore un autre sur son nez. Derek se laissa faire, amusé.

_Pourquoi moi ? sortit soudain Stiles, tout à trac. Pourquoi toi ?

_Pourquoi nous ? s’amusa Derek.

Puis il comprit que la question n’était pas si futile. Il resserra son étreinte, comme pour signifier à Stiles que rien ne pourrait le forcer à s’éloigner de lui.

_Je suppose que, toi et moi, on se complète. D’une certaine manière…

Stiles voyait bien que Derek avait soigneusement pesé ses mots. Mais la réponse ne le satisfaisait pas.

_Alors c’est juste le lien ? Ce truc entre nous…

Derek fronça les sourcils, un peu paumé.

_Tu voudrais que ça soit autre chose ?

_J’aimerais avoir le choix, soupira Stiles. Le choix de… je ne sais pas… te choisir ?

L’expression de Derek se chargea d’une telle confusion que Stiles ne put retenir un petit rire. Le loup le fixa un long moment, le front plissé et l’œil concentré.

_Tu ne comprends pas ce que je veux dire par là, hein ? reprit Stiles avec un sourire triste en caressant la joue de Derek.

Sous ses doigts, la barbe mal rasée crissa.

_Les loups croient au lien, répliqua un peu platement Derek.

Ça n’était pas la réponse que Stiles attendait. Il secoua la tête.

Le pire dans tout ça ? Il ne pouvait nier la force de l’attraction qui le poussait vers Derek.

_Le lien ne devrait pas être une fin en soi.

Pour une fois, il tentait de poser ses mots, de les choisir au lieu de simplement les laisser sortir en vrac. Sans discipline. Sans logique et sans raison.

_Il devrait être…, poursuivit-il avec une hésitation. Un guide peut-être ?

Derek fronça un peu plus les sourcils et fixa Stiles avec une profonde acuité. Un long moment et sans dire un mot. La réflexion paraissait intense. Puis, soudain, son expression s’adoucit.

_Un guide ?

Stiles acquiesça.

_Alors ça nous prendra du temps, conclut stoïquement de loup. Le temps de savoir si le lien te guide bien vers moi. Si tu le veux ?

Un rire involontaire et un peu trop aigu échappa à Stiles quand il comprit que Derek avait enfin saisi de quoi il retournait.

_Tu me laisseras le temps, alors ? insista le lycan.

En guise de réponse, Stiles posa sa main sur la joue de Derek qui le regardait avec une note d’incertitude dans le regard.

_J’ai tout le temps du monde pour toi.

_à suivre_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J’espère que ça vous a plu. N’hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot. Bisous et à la semaine prochaine ^^


	7. Éphémère

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous. Le petit chapitre du jour.  
> Et pour ceux que ça pourrait intéresser, sachez que je sortirai une petite bricole de Noël la semaine prochaine sur Amazon. Une petite nouvelle dont je redonnerai le lien avec le chapitre 8. Sinon vous avez toutes les infos sur ma page auteur sur Facebook (Cha Raev) ou sur mon site internet (liens sur mon profil).  
> Merci à vous tous qui continuez à lire et rewiever cette histoire et j’espère que le chapitre vous plaira.  
> Bonne lecture.

**Éphémère**

 

La première fois que cela arriva, Stiles paniqua. Violemment. C’était un matin au réveil alors qu’il émergeait paisiblement du sommeil, lové entre les bras protecteurs de Derek et blotti contre le flanc tiède de Versipelle. Désormais le loup et le griffon veillaient ensemble sur les nuits du jeune homme, tels deux dragons gardant quelque précieux trésor. Stiles n’avait jamais connu cela. Cet instinct de meute qui habitait littéralement les deux Surnats. Entouré de leur chaude présence et de celle de leurs autres compagnons, le jeune homme goûtait à l’enivrante sensation de faire partie d’un tout. D’en être un élément, tour à tour central et périphérique. De toujours trouver sa place à mesure que leur monde basculait sur son axe, d’un côté ou de l’autre.

Ce fut cette seule certitude qui l’empêcha de voler en éclats lorsqu’il ouvrit les yeux sur un monde redevenu terne et gris. Au début, il ne s’en aperçut pas, mettant l’absence des couleurs sur le compte de l’obscurité de la caverne. Puis Derek souleva à son tour les paupières et Stiles constata que tout éclat les avait désertées. Pour la première fois, les iris vert d’eau s’étaient dissous dans une terrifiante note gris clair.

Quand il le réalisa, Stiles écarquilla les yeux avant de se débattre dans les bras de Derek. Aussitôt, le loup fronça les sourcils avant de s’affoler franchement quand Stiles ferma les yeux, les frotta, les rouvrit, puis recommença. L’humain répéta l’opération trois ou quatre fois pour finir par secouer la tête avec un gémissement misérable.

_Quoi ? Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? brailla Derek, paniqué. Tu as mal quelque part ? Ta tête ?

_Les couleurs, ânonna Stiles. Elles…

Elles l’avaient déserté. En catimini. Sans le moindre avertissement, sans le plus petit indice. Tout comme leur arrivée avait bouleversé la perception de Stiles, leur absence le terrifia. Il avait oublié à quel point leur monde était laid, vide et glacé une fois dépouillé de ses parures.

Derek qui s’était redressé d’un bond, indifférent à son torse dénudé, le pressa contre sa poitrine.

_Les couleurs ? Qu’est-ce qu’elles ont ?

Alarmés, Dean et Castiel s’étaient eux aussi précipités au chevet du jeune homme tandis que V et Butch le fixaient, guère plus rassurés. Une paire de dagues noires avait d’ailleurs surgi dans leurs poings crispés.

Quand une flèche de douleur aussi aiguë qu’une lance traversa ses tempes, Stiles hurla en se recroquevillant sur le sol, ses paumes plaquées de chaque côté de sa tête. La terreur de Derek explosa au travers du lien et, bientôt, le corps du lycan recouvrit le sien de sa présence chaude.

_Stiles, Stiles ! appelait son compagnon.

Puis soudain, une autre main, aussi fraîche et éthérée qu’une brise céleste se posa sur le haut de son crâne. Stiles reconnut le contact précautionneux de Castiel. Quelques secondes plus tard, il sombrait dans l’inconscience, entouré par les voix affolées de ses amis. Il accueillit l’étreinte des ténèbres avec reconnaissance. Car dans l’obscurité, s’il n’existe aucune couleur, alors il n’est rien qui puisse lui être arraché.

 

Au moment de revenir à lui, il avait perdu toute notion de temps. Incapable de dire depuis quand il avait sombré, Stiles s’extirpa avec précaution de l’étau cotonneux dans lequel son esprit le maintenait. Sans doute de crainte de souffrir à nouveau. Pourtant il était bien, choyé, alors qu’un torse large lui servait d’oreiller et que des bras puissants le berçaient.

_Derek ? appela-t-il d’une voix pâteuse.

_Je suis là, s’empressa de répondre le lycan en le serrant un peu plus fort dans ses bras.

_J’ai… J’ai soif.

Stiles sentit le mouvement de silhouettes empressées tout autour de lui. Quelqu’un tendit une gourde à Derek qui la porta à ses lèvres. Quand Stiles manqua de s’étouffer, il la lui retira et écarta de son front une mèche de cheveux humide de sueur.

_Bois doucement, le raisonna le loup avec une étonnante tendresse.

Stiles obéit et entreprit de se désaltérer avec plus de calme. Autour de lui, il sentait les regards inquiets qu’échangeaient ses compagnons. C’était étrange, car il ne pouvait pas les voir. Alors qu’il gardait les yeux résolument clos, Stiles ressentait cela comme une vibration. Un étrange courant qui aurait circulé entre les hommes rassemblés dans la caverne. Un effet… de meute. Un lien.

Il cessa de boire quand l’un d’eux s’accroupit à côté de lui. Il reconnut aussitôt l’odeur de cuir et de poudre caractéristique de Dean.

_Hey, Kiddo…

La voix du chasseur était chaleureuse, pleine de cette nuance toute fraternelle qu’il employait à chaque fois qu’il s’adressait à Stiles. Et c’était vrai que Dean Winchester aurait fait un sacré bon grand frère. Stiles était sans doute un peu vieux pour rêver d’élargir la famille, mais il aurait bien aimé connaître Dean avant.

_Je vais bien, Dean, répondit-il. Enfin je crois… C’est-à-dire que je ne me souviens pas de grand-chose et…

Le rire grave du chasseur le coupa dans sa tirade et une main amicale lui secoua l’épaule.

_Il cause, gloussa Dean. C’est qu’il est de nouveau des nôtres.

Une nuance d’inquiétude s’attardait pourtant dans ses intonations. Stiles entendit ses genoux craquer quand il se releva, puis Dean ne bougea plus, les surplombant, sans doute les mains dans ses poches.

_Allez, ouvre les yeux, Stiles, l’encouragea soudain Derek de sa voix grondante.

C’était un peu puéril, mais Stiles secoua la tête et serra plus fort les paupières. L’angoisse était revenue, dévorante, rampante. Elle s’insinuait dans chaque parcelle de son être alors que lui ne rêvait que d’une chose : s’accrocher aux couleurs qui s’attardaient encore, imprimées comme un souvenir sur sa rétine.

_Stiles, supplia alors Derek en le redressant.

Plus que tout, ce fut cette note si proche de la rupture dans la voix de son loup qui lui permit de repousser la terreur et la sourde crise de panique qui tentait de percer en lui. Stiles respira par le nez et agrippa les doigts de Derek. D’une simple pression, ce dernier l’incita à serrer aussi fort qu’il le voulait. Aussi fort qu’il en aurait besoin. De prendre tout de lui.

Stiles referma ses propres phalanges sur celle du loup, laissant la douleur les gagner jusqu’aux frontières du tolérable. Puis il souleva très doucement ses paupières. D’abord, ce fut la lumière qui s’infiltra pour venir miroiter sur ses iris. Petit à petit, Stiles se laissa envahir, encore incapable de percevoir les contours du monde qui se dessinait face à lui. Un tableau cependant porteur d’une chaleur qui ne trompa pas le jeune homme.

Il finit d’ouvrir les yeux et tomba nez à nez avec le regard inquiet de Derek. Un regard vert d’eau aussi limpide qu’un torrent. Stiles bascula la tête en arrière et partit d’un grand rire, retenu par les bras de Derek. Au-dessus de lui, il sentit que la bouche du loup dessinait son éternel demi-sourire, comme s’il n’avait jamais appris à aller jusqu’au bout de cette expression.

Le soulagement de ses autres compagnons se fit tout aussi palpable. Stiles les fixa tour à tour en se redressant et leur adressa un sourire lumineux.

_Elles sont revenues… Les couleurs, précisa-t-il devant l’air perplexe de Dean et Butch.

_Elles avaient disparu ? le questionna un Derek aux sourcils à nouveau froncés.

Stiles hocha la tête avant de la baisser.

_J’ai eu peur qu’elles ne reviennent jamais, tu sais ? chuchota-t-il alors. Et ça aurait été le truc le plus triste au monde. Parce que tant que tu n’as pas vu les couleurs, et bah tu ne sais pas à quel point tout est… gris sans elles. À quel point c’est moche. Et je ne veux plus vivre comme ça. Je veux le vert des plumes de Versipelle, le jaune du soleil, le bleu des yeux de Cas et même le rouge du sang. Je ne veux plus en perdre aucune, tu comprends ?

Derek ne dit rien, ravalant une promesse impossible à tenir. À la place, il se contenta d’attirer Stiles tout contre son torse. Quand son nez se perdit dans les cheveux du jeune homme pour se gorger de son odeur, se rassurer, il surprit le regard inquiet qu’échangèrent V et Castiel. Son humeur s’assombrit un peu plus. Ces deux-là savaient des choses. Ils voyaient des choses.

Et s’il en était une de chose que Derek n’appréciait pas, c’était bien d’être le dernier informé. Surtout lorsque ce genre de petits secrets concernaient Stiles.

 

***

 

Insouciant, du moins en apparence, Stiles avait repris le cours de son existence aux côtés de sa petite troupe, l’incident relégué dans un coin de sa mémoire. Pas tout à fait oublié, car la crainte de voir à nouveau disparaître les couleurs le taraudait toujours. Elle était cependant quelque peu occultée par leur quotidien.

Fidèles à eux-mêmes, Dean et Cas se chamaillaient. Enfin c’était surtout Dean qui continuait à tenter de se convaincre que Cas ne représentait guère plus qu’un allié pour lui. Un allié auquel il offrait une compensation en nature. Pourtant, son attitude semblait s’adoucir au contact de ses compagnons.

V et Butch, eux, ne faisaient même pas mine de dissimuler leur relation. Ce qui mettait sans doute à mal une grosse partie des clichés que Dean se trimbalait, comme autant de casseroles pendues à son cul. Parce que le vampire et son _hellren_ n’avaient rien de petites choses fragiles. Impossible d’ignorer que l’on faisait face à deux guerriers puissants, aussi entêtés et bornés l’un que l’autre.

Butch peut-être même un peu plus. En dépit de la supériorité physique du vampire, l’humain ne reculait jamais. Il ne cédait pas un pouce de terrain, et il arrivait bien souvent que ces deux-là s’injurient copieusement avant de réussir à se mettre d’accord. Stiles s’amusait toujours du caractère explosif de cette relation tout en enviant la confiance aveugle que se vouaient les deux _hellren_. Ils se foutaient des fossés culturels qui parfois se creusaient entre eux sans pourtant réussir à les séparer. Butch balayait d’un haussement d’épaules indifférent tout ce qu’il qualifiait de « conneries sans importance ».

Il arrivait à Stiles de les regarder avec envie alors qu’il voyait sa propre liaison avec Derek s’enliser dans les hésitations. En fait, il devenait évident qu’en dépit de toute sa bonne volonté, Derek n’avait pas la moindre idée de comment s’y prendre pour développer une relation. En tant que Surnat, il avait sans doute toujours compté sur le lien pour le guider, faisant aveuglément confiance à cette petite étincelle de certitude. Stiles, lui, même s’il ressentait cette connexion, refusait de lui laisser prendre toute la place.

Il n’en voulait même pas à Derek. Ça aurait été idiot. En fait, il avait plutôt tendance à se demander si ce n’était pas lui qui avait un problème. Surtout lorsqu’il voyait Dean lutter de son côté. Pas pour les mêmes raisons, pas de la même manière non plus. Mais Stiles demeurait persuadé que le chasseur attendait autre chose que des évidences qui lui auraient été servies toutes faites. Certes, cette attitude faisait souffrir Castiel et Stiles ne pouvait empêcher sa poitrine de se tétaniser face à la douleur brute qui émanait de l’ange. Pourtant, il commençait à comprendre Dean, bien qu’il n’approuve pas sa manière de reporter toute la faute sur l’ange.

Aussi Stiles essayait-il de ne pas faire la même chose avec Derek. De ne pas perdre patience face aux maladresses du loup. De se dire que Derek ne cherchait pas à le contrarier lorsqu’il se mettait à parler d’eux comme si tout était déjà acquis.

Parfois Stiles y parvenait. D’autres moins. Alors il cherchait la solitude de la forêt. Il retournait auprès de l’Arbre sous les branches duquel il finissait invariablement par s’endormir.

Et surtout, surtout, il commençait à garder un secret : si les couleurs n’avaient plus jamais disparu de son champ de vision, désormais elles s’affadissaient tous les jours un peu plus. Au début, il avait cru à une erreur de sa part, que la journée était juste encore un peu plus sombre que les autres. Mais telle une gangrène, une pâleur pastel s’emparait petit à petit du monde.

Les feuilles devenaient moins transparentes, l’eau moins cristalline, les pierres moins scintillantes… Seuls les yeux de Derek avaient conservé leur couleur. Comme un point d’ancrage immuable que Stiles se faisait pourtant un devoir de refuser. Oui Derek lui plaisait, oui il aimait ce qu’il découvrait petit à petit sur ce lycan trop taciturne qui ne savait pas y faire avec les humains. Mais Stiles refusait que les frontières de son univers se cantonnent aux yeux de cet homme.

 

***

 

L’après-midi tirait à sa fin et il était à nouveau parti s’isoler sous les frondaisons de l’Arbre. Entre elles, perçait un minuscule rayon de soleil perdu au milieu de l’éternel coton des nuages. Stiles en laissa la chaleur réchauffer ses doigts, tandis que sa peau se trouvait à peine éclaircie par la lumière. À peine moins grise que le reste du décor. La froideur de celui-ci jurait terriblement avec l’impression de tiédeur qui caressa fugacement son épiderme.

Soudain, les taillis en bordure de la clairière frémirent. Stiles se saisit aussitôt de la pétoire de cuivre que Dean lui avait remise. Le chasseur avait catégoriquement refusé que Stiles continue à s’aventurer dans la forêt sans être armé. Et puis il commençait à bien se débrouiller avec.

Stiles reposa cependant son arme en voyant surgir Castiel des broussailles. Celui-ci hésita un instant en bordure de la clairière, attendant clairement un signe de Stiles, qui n’hésita pas et offrit un sourire un peu las à son ami.

L’instant, d’après, ce dernier se matérialisa aux côtés de Stiles qui sursauta avant de rire. Castiel lui jeta un regard interrogatif, mais le jeune homme se contenta de lui faire signe de s’asseoir. L’ange s’exécuta de cette démarche gauche et rigide qui n’enlevait pourtant rien à son maintien de guerrier. C’était une chose bien étrange à voir.

Ils demeurèrent un bon moment silencieux. Stiles commença cependant rapidement à gigoter sous le regard franc et direct de l’ange qui ne se détournait pas. Braqué sur lui, Castiel semblait vouloir écarter chacun des voiles de mensonge dont s’entourait Stiles.

_Ça a empiré, n’est-ce pas ? finit par demander Castiel de sa voix profonde.

Stiles ne fit même pas semblant de ne pas comprendre. Il appuya sa tête contre l’écorce noueuse et ferma les yeux.

_Un peu plus tous les jours. Je les perds.

_Je sais.

Stiles rouvrit les yeux et fixa son ami sans rien dire.

_Je l’ai senti, expliqua Castiel. Et Vishous l’a vu…

_Alors il peut vraiment prédire l’avenir ? J’imaginais les Madame Soleil moins barbues !

Castiel esquissa un petit sourire qui ne se transforma pas tout à fait en rire.

_C’est plus compliqué que ça, dit-il en reprenant son sérieux. Vishous a hérité certains pouvoirs de sa mère. Mais comme beaucoup de dons divins, une fois transmis à leur descendance, ils ne sont que parcellaires.

_Alors V ne sait pas ce qui va se passer ?

_Pas plus que moi, je le crains, confirma Castiel.

Au loin, le cri aigu d’un oiseau de proie dévala les flancs abrupts des montagnes pour résonner jusque dans la vallée. Il y avait quelque chose de sinistre dans ce piaillement prédateur. Stiles étouffa un frisson.

_Je ne comprends rien, Cas. Pourquoi est-ce que je pourrais tout à coup voir les couleurs, et puis plus rien ? C’est fou. Et incompréhensible. Et frustrant aussi. Tu vois, c’est comme de recevoir un sacré beau cadeau. Le genre que tu n’attends même pas, en fait. Tu ne savais même pas combien tu en avais envie. Ou besoin. Et paf, une fois que c’est devenu ton quotidien, on te l’enlève. C’est salaud. Et sadique.

L’ange hésita un bon moment avant de prendre la parole.

_J’ai une hypothèse.

_À défaut de certitudes…, rétorqua Stiles en haussant les épaules pour (mal) dissimuler le regain d’espoir qui naissait en lui.

_J’en ai discuté avec Vishous. Lui aussi savait pour la prophétie et il m’a avoué que ça n’était pas entièrement un hasard s’ils se trouvaient ici, lui et son _hellren_. Ils ne nous cherchaient pas vraiment, mais quelque chose l’a guidé jusqu’à cette forêt. Il dit que le cycle du présage ne s’est pas encore refermé.

Stiles haussa un sourcil dubitatif.

_Cas, ne le prends pas mal, hein, mais je ne pige que dalle à tes énigmes. On dirait les vieux bouquins dans lesquels j’ai appris à lire.

Prenant une posture théâtrale, Stiles poursuivit d’une voix nasillarde :

_La légende dit qu’un jour, un oisillon au pelage noir comme la nuit s’unira à la colombe du jour pour ramener la paix et l’amour en notre monde.

Puis, redevant sérieux :

_Nan, sérieux, mec. C’est des conneries tout ça.

_Pas autant que tu pourrais le croire, soupira tristement Castiel. Te souviens-tu comment tout cela a commencé ?

_Difficile à oublier, ironisa Stiles. J’adore patauger dans des culs de basse-fosse boueux…

Cette fois, Castiel adressa un regard vaguement agacé au jeune homme. Stiles se tortilla, mal à l’aise et regrettant déjà son sarcasme.

_C’est lié à Derek, c’est ça ?

Cas se contenta de hocher la tête, une hésitation dans le regard.

_Parce qu’on n’arrive pas à former le lien, ou un truc du genre ?

Nouveau hochement de tête.

_Selon Vishous, votre rencontre a déclenché la prophétie. Mais rien ne dit qu’elle parviendra à son terme…

Stiles prit quelques instants pour mesurer toutes les implications de cette déclaration.

_Donc si elle ne s’accomplit pas, je perdrai Derek et les couleurs, statua Stiles, amer.

_Le lien est à double tranchant, déclara très prudemment l’ange, le regard perdu vers le ciel où le faucon se laisser planer, majestueux. C’est un allié capricieux qui donne autant qu’il reprend.

Une telle aura de désespoir émanait de son ami, le rendait presque accessible, presque humain, qu’enfin Stiles osa poser la question qui le démangeait depuis leur rencontre.

_Toi et Dean… Tu… Vous… Enfin, le lien, vous…

Castiel le tira d’embarras en répondant sans tenir compte de ses circonvolutions.

_Oui. Mais Dean le refuse…

_Est-ce que… (Stiles déglutit avant de reprendre) Est-ce que ça te touche comme moi ?

Un ricanement amer échappa à Castiel. Il leva alors la main et une petite flamme iridescente apparut dans sa paume, se balançant au rythme de la brise.

_Ma grâce se meurt en ce monde, avoua l’ange. Mes pouvoirs disparaissent. Chaque jour un peu plus…

Stiles ouvrit la bouche en continuant de fixer ce qui n’était devenu qu’un petit amas de flammèches, à peine des étincelles. Il était convaincu de ne ressentir aucune chaleur s’il en approchait la main. Il s’en garda cependant. C’aurait été trop intime. Comme d’effleurer l’âme même de Castiel. Confusément, il sentait que cette faveur ne pourrait être accordée qu’à un seul humain demeurant ici-bas.

_Mais tu es un ange, balbutia-t-il. Et les anges…

_Il arrive que les anges chutent, souffla Castiel. Sans même s’en apercevoir. Que d’un coup de fusil, un mortel les fasse choir de leur perchoir, leur coupe les ailes et les emprisonne sans même le vouloir.

_Tu ne voulais pas ? souffla Stiles.

_Je n’ai pas compris ce qu’il nous arrivait, avoua Castiel. Comment l’aurais-je pu ?

Stiles repensa à Derek. À ces frissons d’incompréhension qui traversaient le loup lorsque Stiles rejetait le lien.

_Ça te fait mal ? De perdre tes pouvoirs, je veux dire…

Aussitôt dit, il eut envie de se frapper pour la naïveté de sa question. Castiel la considéra pourtant avec le plus grand sérieux.

_Parfois seulement. Sinon, c’est un peu comme de s’endormir. Comme si une part de moi s’engourdissait très progressivement.

Stiles reconnut parfaitement le processus que vivait Castiel, car c’était précisément ainsi que les couleurs étaient en train de le déserter. Sans même y réfléchir à deux fois, il se blottit contre son céleste ami et posa sa tête contre son épaule. C’était le seul réconfort que Stiles pouvait lui donner, le seul qu’il connaissait. Il repensa à toutes ces nuits passées roulé en boule contre Scott. Au fond de leur tente, le dos raide sur le sol dur et s’enlaçant pour combattre le froid mordant qui tendait de s’insinuer au plus profond de leurs âmes.

D’abord surpris et tendu, Castiel se détendit contre lui. Stiles lui attrapa alors le bras et s’en drapa pour s’en servir comme d’un oreiller. Vidé par le trop-plein de questions qui tourbillonnaient en lui, il ferma les yeux et s’endormit, porté très haut par l’odeur d’orage que dégageait l’ange.

_à suivre_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A la semaine prochaine. Bisous à tous.


	8. L'éveil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou tout le monde,  
> chapitre de transition aujourd’hui. On s’achemine tout doucement vers la fin et la confrontation avec le vilain.  
> Sinon, petite annonce, pub personnelle, toussa. Pour Noël, j’ai publié une petite nouvelle sur le thème. Pour ceux qui ont lu « Quand on parle du loup » en Sterek, il y a un peu de ça (le côté surnaturel en moins, mais toujours avec de la fourrure. Si le cœur vous en dit, vous la trouverez sur Amazon sous le titre « Un Noël au poil », par Cha Raev. Voili Voilou.  
> Sur ce, bonne lecture et joyeux Noël à tous :)

**L’éveil**

 

Stiles se réveilla en sursaut avec une impression de catastrophe imminente. Telle une aura d’un noir profond qui serait parvenue à envahir l’enclos sacré de la clairière. Il se reprocha aussitôt de s’être endormi. Il sentait encore la présence aussi rayonnante que rassurante de Castiel tout contre lui. S’ils avaient été en danger, l’ange aurait réagi. Mais ce dernier ne bougeait pas, statufié.

Stiles se décida donc à ouvrir les yeux et se trouva confronté aux traits de Dean, son visage d’ordinaire rieur et jovial désormais déformé par la rage. Le chasseur n’avait plus grand-chose du grand-frère protecteur alors qu’il fixait Castiel. Les deux hommes s’affrontaient du regard, aucun ne paraissant disposé à lâcher l’affaire.

Dean s’approcha d’un pas décidé, lourd de rage, et se planta cependant à quelque distance d’eux.

_Alors c’est comme ça que tu as décidé de l’aider ? cracha-t-il, acide. À lui aussi tu lui vends tes couleurs merdiques pour pouvoir le baiser ?

Souverainement calme, Castiel toisa Dean alors que Stiles s’écartait, pantois et blessé par la violence contenue dans les propos de son ami. Il savait parfaitement que Dean n’assumait pas ce qu’il ressentait pour l’ange. Aussi comment aurait-il pu exprimer autrement cette jalousie qui devait lui fouailler les entrailles ? Pour autant, Stiles n’avait à cet instant qu’une envie : se lever et traiter le chasseur enragé de pauvre abruti. Et peut-être lui coller son poing dans la gueule. Enfin s’il y parvenait…

Comme s’il avait deviné ses intentions, Castiel le retint d’une main sur son poignet.

_Si c’est ce que tu as envie de croire…, déclara-t-il calmement à son amant.

Dean avança d’un pas, menaçant dans sa colère aveugle et son déni. Il recula pourtant quand une ombre s’abattit juste devant lui à la vitesse d’une étoile filante. Dans un entrelacs de poussière et de pierres brisées, Versipelle venait de s’interposer. Le bec du griffon claqua à quelques centimètres de la joue du chasseur.

_Versipelle, appela aussitôt Stiles en se dressant. Laisse Dean !

Le griffon se retourna dans sa direction avec un piaillement outragé. Pour tenter de l’apaiser, Stiles passa une main apaisante dans les plumes de son encolure.

_Le chasseur est un peu con par moments, mais ce n’est quand même pas une raison pour le bouffer, ajouta alors la voix rocailleuse de Derek.

Aux abords de la clairière, le lycan se tenait nonchalamment appuyé contre un arbre. Une lueur d’un rouge sanguinaire dansait dans ses pupilles, contredisant son apparente décontraction. En dépit de ses sens affaiblis, Stiles n’eut aucun mal à la percevoir. Chez son compagnon, le loup était proche.

_Le chasseur vous emmerde tous, gronda Dean. Et toi, dit-il en désignant Derek du doigt, tu devrais…

_Je devrais quoi ? le coupa aussitôt le loup avec un sourire carnassier. Me conduire comme le dernier des connards parce que je n’arrive pas à admettre que je prends mon pied à baiser avec un autre mec ? Laisse tomber, Winchester. Ce genre de conneries, c’est pour vous autres les humains…

Stiles recula de deux pas sous l’impact de ce dernier mot. Une telle charge de mépris était contenue dans ces quelques lettres, qu’il sentit s’effondrer sous ses pieds les quelques fragiles ponts jetés entre Derek et lui. Celui-ci s’aperçut presque immédiatement de sa bévue, car il se retourna vers Stiles et ouvrit la bouche pour parler.

Stiles secoua la tête et une grimace de dégoût lui tordit les traits.

_Vous êtes tous les deux des pauvres cons, statua-t-il à l’adresse de Derek et de Dean, soudain figés.

Sitôt dit, il s’accrocha à l’encolure de Versipelle demeuré près de lui. Le griffon plia les genoux et se pencha pour laisser Stiles grimper sur son dos.

_Emmène-moi ailleurs, pria alors ce dernier.

Versipelle claqua du bec et ébouriffa ses plumes avant de déployer ses ailes. À chaque envol, Stiles éprouvait la sensation d’être déraciné, libéré du sol et de ses entraves. D’un mouvement puissant, Versipelle les propulsa dans les airs tout en évitant les branches de l’Arbre tendues vers eux comme autant de lamentations.

Stiles se cramponna davantage au ramage végétal du majestueux animal et ferma les yeux, indifférent à leur destination alors que le vent des cimes lui congelait déjà les os. En bas, il crut entendre Derek rugir son nom, mais il laissa cet appel se perdre dans la distance qui se creusait entre eux.

 

Ils volèrent des heures durant, le plus souvent au milieu de la brume opaque des nuages. Un cocon aussi humide que glacial, tel des millions de têtes d’épingle qui s’infiltraient en Stiles pour engourdir ses sens et sa douleur. Seul le contact tiède du griffon contre lequel il se plaquait lui permit de conserver un semblant de chaleur corporelle tout le temps que dura leur périple.

Versipelle finit par se poser dans une petite crique au bord d’un lac. D’abord déboussolé, Stiles mit un moment à saisir l’atmosphère particulière qui baignait ce lieu un peu fantomatique. Les eaux paisibles n’étaient ridées d’aucune vaguelette. Pas le plus petit frémissement. Dans ce miroir limpide, se découpaient les silhouettes torturées et abruptes des montagnes enneigées. Autant de colosses érigés en gardiens pour cette vallée oubliée des hommes, des Surnats, et sans doute des dieux.

Au centre du plan d’eau, se dressait une petite île sur laquelle veillait, solitaire, une antique tour de guet. Victime de l’avanie du temps, sa couronne crénelée s’était presque totalement effondrée. Du liseron et de lourdes volutes de lierre ourlaient les pierres écroulées.

_Je me demande où est-ce que tu nous as déposés, Vévé, bougonna Stiles en mettant pied à terre.

L’animal tourna la tête vers le jeune homme et relâcha un feulement outragé.

_Quoi ? Tu n’aimes pas Vévé comme petit nom ? C’est affectueux pourtant…

D’un coup de patte, le griffon lui envoya un peu de terre et de sable mêlés. Stiles esquiva en riant.

_Bon, ce n’est pas le tout, mais qu’est-ce qu’on fait maintenant ? On n’a rien à manger, nulle part où dormir. Et j’ai très moyennement envie de rentrer à la grotte. Je préfère les laisser se massacrer entre eux.

Avisant quelques rochers à peine immergés que recouvraient des algues d’eau douce, Stiles se figea.

_Tu crois qu’il y a des crabes de vase là-dessous ? On pourrait pêcher… Enfin moi, quoi. Parce que je vois bien à ton regard de travers que tu ne te mouilleras pas les plumes !

Cette fois, le griffon émit un son bien plus proche d’un rire.

_Tu te fous de moi, là ? réalisa Stiles. Tu crois que j’en suis pas capable, c’est ça ?

Bougonnant, il ôta ses chaussures et retroussa son pantalon. Le contact de l’eau glacée contre ses pieds le pétrifia quelques secondes.

_Oh, merrrcredi ! Elle descend des montagnes celle-là !

Il s’avança pourtant vers les rochers et jura en dérapant sur la vase. En dépit des grands moulinets qu’il effectuait avec ses bras, il ne lui fallut pas plus de cinq minutes pour se retrouver les fesses à l’eau et aussi bredouille qu’au départ. Sur la rive, Versipelle se payait toujours sa tête tout en faisant mine de se lisser les plumes.

_Oui, rigole, espèce de perroquet feuillu ! Je voudrais bien t’y voir, grommela Stiles qui regagnait la berge.

Encore plus frigorifié qu’au terme de son voyage céleste, le jeune homme se laissa tomber sur le sol. Et soudain, comme un barrage qui cède, tout l’abattement de ces dernières semaines le rattrapa d’un coup pour le submerger. Les piaillements amusés de Versipelle se tarirent aussitôt. À pas prudents, le griffon s’approcha de Stiles et, d’un petit coup de bec, lui poussa l’épaule. Une fois, deux fois. Jusqu’à ce que Stiles relève le nez pour lui adresser un sourire tremblant.

__Dors, petit homme._

Alarmé par cette voix profonde et à la tessiture aussi rugueuse que la roche qui venait de résonner directement dans son esprit, Stiles en chercha l’origine. Autour de lui, personne. Pas le plus petit mouvement. Ni dans la forêt proche ni dans les taillis. Pas même sur le lac. Seules demeuraient les prunelles d’ambre liquide de Versipelle.

 __Dors, Porteur de Lumière. Les arbres de Brécheliant et les eaux d_ _’_ _Avalon veillent sur ton_ _sommeil. Dors et oublie ton fardeau quelques heures durant. Car bientôt naîtra le temps des choix._

Bercé par ce souffle tiède, Stiles obéit en se disant qu’il allait vraiment devoir faire attention aux lieux dans lesquels il cédait à la torpeur.

 

Pour la seconde fois de la journée, il se réveilla. Mais cette fois, en dépit de la nuit qui l’avait enveloppé d’un lourd manteau de charbon, Stiles ressentit une impression de sécurité rare. Un cocon tiède. Il ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir le corps de Derek lové contre le sien. La respiration calme et profonde, ce dernier fixait son lié avec une certaine appréhension.

_Je suis désolé, chuchota-t-il alors, comme pour ne pas troubler la sérénité quasi sacrée des lieux. Je me suis encore conduit comme un con. Je ne voulais pas sous-entendre que les humains nous étaient inférieurs. Que… Enfin bref, j’ai merdé. Point.

Stiles ne releva pas le côté comique de ces excuses brouillonnes. À la place, il savoura la justesse de la sensation qui le poussait à se blottir contre Derek, toute colère envolée.

Il se rendit pourtant compte que les paroles du loup l’avaient bien plus blessé que ce qu’il avait pensé de prime abord. Et que cela n’avait pour une fois rien à voir avec ce fichu lien. Quoique tordue, cette idée le réconforta.

_C’est tout ce que je suis pour toi ? demanda-t-il sans détour. Un humain tombé dans tes pattes ? Un accident du lien ?

Derek le fit taire d’un grognement. En dépit de la faible luminosité dispensée par un épais croissant de lune que l’on devinait derrière la couche des nuages, Stiles ne manqua pas l’expression concentrée de son compagnon. Les sourcils froncés, le lycan semblait peser ses mots.

_Écoute, finit-il par déclarer. Stiles. Il y a ce truc entre nous. Appelle-le comme tu veux : le lien, la prophétie ou n’importe quoi. Je sais aussi que tu attends de moi autre chose dont je ne cerne pas vraiment les contours. Mais bordel, j’essaye. J’essaye vraiment. En attendant, j’ai besoin que tu comprennes quelque chose.

Quand Derek marqua une pause, Stiles entendit un froissement de plumes en lisière de la forêt. Versipelle montait la garde.

_Ouais, reprit Derek. Ce que je veux dire, c’est qu’on t’a élevé dans l’idée que tu choisirais ton ou ta partenaire. Et sans doute que vous feriez votre vie d’humains, cantonnés dans les baraquements des camps noirs. Non, laisse-moi finir. Moi, je suis né loup. Le neveu de Peter Hale. Sa chair, son sang, mais aussi un membre de sa meute. Je ne connais rien aux humains. Et j’avoue que je n’ai jamais cherché à en apprendre davantage, pas plus que je n’en avais l’envie. Ça n’était simplement pas comme ça que ça fonctionnait.

Derek accrocha le regard de Stiles avant de poursuivre.

_Traite-moi de lâche s’il le faut, mais je n’ai jamais vu l’intérêt de remettre en cause l’ordre établi. Quand tu as débarqué dans ma vie et que j’ai tout plaqué sans comprendre pourquoi, je t’en ai voulu. Je ne te connaissais pas, je ne savais rien de toi. Tu n’étais qu’un humain crasseux parmi les autres. À peine de la vermine sur notre pelage. Alors pourquoi faire ça ?

_Ouais, pourquoi ? répéta Stiles, incapable de contenir son sarcasme alors que la colère commençait à lui picoter le nez.

_Je n’en sais toujours foutre rien, avoua Derek avec franchise. Mais y a une autre chose que je sais : tous les jours, je t’ai regardé. Pendant que tu riais, que tu apprenais les couleurs ou à tirer au fusil pour te protéger des gens comme moi. Je t’ai vu dompter les couleurs sans même savoir ce que tu allais en faire. Et petit à petit, j’ai réalisé que je n’étais plus en colère contre toi.

Ça n’était pas encore un vrai sourire que Derek offrit à son lié, mais cela s’en rapprochait dangereusement. Quelque chose se noua au plus profond de l’âme de Stiles. Ni un lien ni un quelconque sentiment. Plutôt le tic-tac implacable du destin qui venait de reprendre sa course.

_Le lien peut faire en sorte que nos chemins se croisent, statua Derek avec force. Il peut faire en sorte que je te désire, et réciproquement. Il peut ouvrir la porte de nos émotions, nous faire ressentir celles de l’autre. Il peut m’obliger à te protéger, à me soumettre à lui. Mais il y a une chose que le destin n’aurait jamais pu faire, conclut-il le ton grave.

_Quoi ? croassa Stiles qui attendait la suite, la gorge nouée.

Un lent sourire vint étirer les lèvres de Derek qui se pencha jusqu’à frôler la bouche de Stiles.

_Me faire apprécier tes blagues pourries…, souffla Derek, moqueur, avant de poser un baiser sur le bout du nez de son compagnon.

_Abruti ! s’esclaffa alors Stiles en ruant dans les bras protecteurs.

Il envoya une vigoureuse bourrade dans le torse ferme du loup qui était parti dans un grand rire. Stiles observa avec curiosité les traits soudain détendus de Derek. L’hilarité avait amené de fines ridules aux coins de ses yeux et de sa bouche. De même que la fossette de son menton s’était creusée. Stiles y passa un doigt joueur.

_Et maintenant quoi ? demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

Derek soupira. Stiles avait vraiment l’art et la manière de passer du coq à l’âne sans prévenir. Lui qui avait prévu de ramener la conversation sur un terrain plus léger en fut pour ses frais.

_J’en sais rien… Honnêtement, je ne comprends rien à cette histoire de prophétie. Qu’est-ce qu’on attend de nous ? Et ça changera quoi, au juste, de ramener les couleurs dans ce monde ?

Stiles haussa les épaules mais, au fond, il était aussi inquiet et dubitatif que Derek.

_Tu crois que ça a un rapport avec Peter et la meute ?

Derek lâcha Stiles et se redressa pour s’asseoir. Le sable crissa contre ses vêtements. Non loin d’eux, crépitait un feu de bois sec allumé pendant que Stiles dormait. Le lycan en fixa les flammes dansantes alors que l’odeur de la résine de pin brûlé flottait jusqu’à eux.

_Le seul lien que je vois, c’est cette histoire d’alpha suprême. Notre meute a beau être la plus puissance dans cette région, ça ne veut pas dire que Peter a le contrôle sur toutes les autres. Et connaissant le personnage, je n’ose même pas imaginer à quel genre d’extrémités pourrait le pousser sa mégalo…

_Alors pour se maintenir en haut de la chaîne alimentaire, il serait prêt à s’unir à moi ? cracha Stiles en ne retenant pas une moue de dégoût. Déjà rien que sur le principe, je doute qu’il me demande mon avis. Donc on aura un léger problème de base. Et puis, il est quand même vachement vieux ! Et bien amoché. Et vieux ! Bref…

La mimique qui tordit le visage de Stiles aurait pu arracher un sourire à Derek si une vague de colère cuisante ne l’avait pas ravagé, à l’instant même où les mots franchissaient le barrage des lèvres roses.

_Jamais ! gronda-t-il, la voix déformée par la présence du loup. Tu es à moi !

Derek et Stiles se figèrent et demeurèrent ainsi un bon moment, s’observant dans l’intensité du moment. Le cri né de l’instinct du loup les avait tous deux rattrapés.

_Mais il va essayer, insista doucement Stiles. Autant éviter de se voiler la face, hein…

_Alors je le tuerai, rétorqua très calmement Derek.

Stiles frissonna en voyant émerger les griffes du loup sous les ongles courts de Derek. Pourtant il se rendit rapidement compte que ça n’était pas la peur qui l’avait fait réagir ainsi. L’aura bestiale de Derek flamboyait autour de lui, prenant toute la place jusqu’à étouffer leur feu de camp.

Un nouveau tressaillement dévala l’échine du jeune homme pour aller se concentrer dans le creux de ses reins. Il reconnut sans peine cet élan qui le traversait et l’embrasait : du désir. La possessivité du loup aurait dû l’horrifier, de même que cette violence à peine contenue. Mais c’était tout le contraire qui se produisait.

Il sentit son sexe se tendre contre la braguette de son pantalon. Ça n’était certes pas la première fois que cela se produisait alors qu’il était en présence de Derek, mais jamais avec une telle urgence. Tout à coup, Stiles étouffait presque. Il avait la certitude sortie de nulle part de ne plus jamais être entier s’il s’éloignait maintenant du lycan.

Stiles remarqua le moment exact où Derek comprit dans quel état il se trouvait. Les narines du loup palpitèrent et ses pupilles se figèrent. Puis le regard de braises rouges l’enveloppa comme un sortilège. Quand Derek attira Stiles sur ses genoux en grondant, ses griffes légèrement plantées dans ses fesses, l’humain gémit en se laissant faire.

Le lien se referma sur eux, tel un serpent aux anneaux constricteurs. Plus rien ne pourrait les démêler l’un de l’autre, à présent qu’ils avaient accepté la force de cette attraction qui les poussait l’un vers l’autre.

Cette nuit-là, Stiles se donna à Derek. Non seulement son corps, mais aussi toutes les émotions qui l’habitaient : la jouissance, l’affection, une confiance bâtie brique après brique, mais aussi cet avenir, incertain et terrifiant, qu’il entrevoyait à la lisière de sa conscience.

Lorsque Derek le posséda enfin, au terme d’une éternité de caresses, Stiles s’agrippa à son loup dans l’espoir que la nuit ne se termine jamais, que le soleil meurt définitivement et qu’ils ne doivent plus jamais affronter le lendemain.

 

***

 

Lorsque Derek se releva de leur couche de sable en prenant bien soin de ne pas réveiller son compagnon, plusieurs heures s’étaient écoulées et l’aube pointait déjà au-dessus des montagnes. Derek n’y voyait que l’esquisse d’un globe à la blancheur aveuglante bien caché derrière les nuages.

Le lycan se secoua pour chasser le frisson qui l’avait assailli, résultat de l’humidité de l’aurore au bord du lac. Ses vêtements enfilés, il se pencha pour remonter sur Stiles la couverture qu’il avait prise avec lui lorsque Versipelle était venu le chercher à la grotte. Il déposa également un peu de nourriture auprès du feu qu’il raviva.

Quand il eut terminé, il chercha du regard le griffon. Les yeux mi-clos, celui-ci semblait dormir à l’autre bout de la crique. Derek savait pourtant qu’il n’en était rien. Feignant d’être assoupi, Versipelle veillait en fait à leur sécurité. Derek s’approcha de lui et l’animal souleva une paupière, découvrant ses pupilles félines.

_J’ai besoin que tu m’aides, vieux, lui chuchota Derek tout en passant ses doigts dans la toison végétale.

Sans plus d’explication et sans un bruit, Versipelle s’ébroua avant de présenter son flanc au lycan. Derek le remercia d’une caresse et, prenant appui sur l’articulation de son aile, se hissa sur son dos. Au moment de s’envoler, Derek hésita pourtant, glissant un regard inquiet du côté de son compagnon, si vulnérable, seul sur la plage.

D’un claquement de bec, Versipelle attira l’attention de son cavalier. D’abord Derek ne vit rien. Puis la forêt elle-même parut frémir, comme si elle sortait d’un long sommeil. Le banc de brume qui avait enveloppé le lac s’étala telle une douce couverture, berçant le paysage d’une aura éthérée. Les arbres, eux, resserrèrent leurs rangs de telle sorte qu’il aurait fallu une hache à quiconque aurait voulu se frayer un chemin entre eux.

_ _Il est en sécurité ici_ , assura Versipelle.

Derek sentit tout son être entrer en collision avec cette idée. C’était à lui de veiller sur Stiles, de s’assurer que rien de mal ne lui arrive. Mais il se sermonna, sachant parfaitement qu’ils ne pourraient pas toujours vivre dans l’instant présent. Ce qu’il s’apprêtait à faire, c’était aussi une manière de mettre Stiles en sécurité. Pour toujours.

_Ramène-moi à la grotte, ordonna-t-il alors à Versipelle. J’ai besoin de récupérer des affaires.

 

***

 

Lorsque Derek revint au campement, plus aucune flamme ne s’élevait dans le foyer de pierres. Seules quelques braises rougeoyaient encore, exhalant une petite colonne de fumée aux senteurs de pin et de terre humide. Le lycan décela aussi une légère odeur de fauve, sans doute un ours ou un puma qui se serait frotté sur l’une des branches.

Toujours le plus silencieusement du monde, Derek se dirigea vers la couche qu’il partageait avec Stiles depuis quelques semaines. Il s’immobilisa quand une brindille craqua sous sa botte, mais le frémissement du bois fut aussitôt couvert par un ronflement sonore. Sans doute Butch, auquel Dean répondit sans plus tarder. Pourquoi fallait-il que ces deux-là ronflent toujours comme des hauts-fourneaux ?

Derek secoua la tête et mit enfin la main sur la selle de Versipelle et ses sacoches. Il les avait délaissées depuis son arrivée, mais il était temps qu’il se souvienne comment se comportait un lycan de la meute Hale. Qu’il redevienne l’ancien Derek.

Fort de sa décision, il fit demi-tour pour regagner l’extérieur de la grotte. Versipelle l’y attendait, jouant négligemment avec un faisan qui avait eu le malheur de tomber entre ses griffes. Tel le plus sadique des matous, le griffon s’amusait à piéger le pauvre animal, lui faisant entrapercevoir le chemin de la liberté pour mieux l’en priver au dernier instant.

Derek ne s’en préoccupa guère et laissa tomber ses sacoches sur un large billot. Dedans, il retrouva rapidement ce qu’il cherchait : son armure de cuir noir ainsi que son arme, un large sabre perse. Étroite à la garde, la lame s’élargissait en une courbe gracieuse doublée d’un tranchant mortel. Bien que dénué de couleur, l’éclat du métal scintilla à la lueur chiche de l’aube.

Derek fixa cette arme qu’il connaissait si bien qu’elle s’apparentait à un prolongement de son bras. Son poids, son équilibre, le bruit qu’elle faisait en tranchant l’air, la manière qu’avait le sang de dégoutter de l’acier lisse… Derek fit tournoyer le sabre à hauteur de ses yeux. Deux moulinets fluides qui lui apprirent que son corps n’avait pas oublié les centaines d’heures passées à forger son habileté au combat.

Car Peter Hale, tout loup-garou qu’il soit, cultivait le paradoxe. Bien que revendiquant avec bestialité et sauvagerie sa nature surnaturelle, personne n’avait jamais vu l’alpha se métamorphoser pour combattre. Seule sa lame armait son bras, guidant sa furie meurtrière. Et il avait exigé qu’il en aille de même pour son neveu, même si Derek, lui, ne répugnait pas à utiliser sa forme intermédiaire. Aussi Derek savait-il parfaitement ce qui l’attendait dans ce combat. Un duel à mort qui l’opposerait à un homme qu’il n’avait jamais pu vaincre.

Repoussant cette idée, Derek haussa les épaules, fataliste. Ça n’était pas pour lui qu’il faisait ça, pas pour prendre la tête de la meute. S’il décidait d’affronter Peter, c’était pour Stiles. Pour la prophétie aussi.

La nuit qu’ils venaient de passer ensemble avait scellé le lien. Derek ne pourrait jamais faire comme si ces heures dans les bras de Stiles n’avaient jamais existé. Cela ne solutionnait pas tout. Comment le sexe seul l’aurait-il pu ? Mais cette union, ce nouveau départ, n’en demeurait pas moins réelle. Tangible.

Quoi qu’il en soit, Derek empêcherait par tous les moyens Peter de poser ses sales griffes sur Stiles. Imaginer l’alpha prendre Stiles pour compagnon dans le seul but de s’approprier son pouvoir – et par la même le rang d’alpha suprême – suffit à faire rouler un sourd grondement dans sa gorge.

Décidé, il rangea son cimeterre dans son fourreau et s’en fut harnacher Versipelle. Au moment de boucler la dernière sangle de cuir, Derek aperçut le minuscule éclat d’une cigarette sur laquelle on tire. Le lycan se tendit, mais ce n’était que V. Perdu dans l’ombre d’une crevasse de pierre, la lueur vacillante de la clope éclaira à peine ses traits aquilins avant de le replonger dans l’ombre.

 _Enfoiré de suceur de sang_ , gronda intérieurement Derek. Même avec ses sens de lycan, il ne parvenait jamais à les entendre se dématérialiser.

Mal à l’aise, il sentait le poids du regard trop clair peser sur lui. Puis le vampire avança, un unique pas qui le maintint à l’abri des rayons anémiques du soleil tout en permettant à Derek de l’observer. V ne dit d’abord rien. De toute façon, il ne disait jamais rien. Derek l’ignora donc en terminant de vérifier son paquetage.

_Où est le gosse ? demanda soudain V en expirant la fumée.

Le vent porta jusqu’à Derek l’odeur épicée de son tabac turc.

_Ce n’est pas un gosse, gronda aussitôt le lycan.

V esquissa un sourire narquois et balaya l’objection d’un haussement d’épaules désinvolte.

_J’ai trois cent cinquante-sept ans, _pup_ _1_. À part l’emplumé, vous êtes tous des mômes pour moi.

_Vu comme ça…, céda Derek qui ne souhaitait pas rentrer dans la polémique.

Surtout avec ce type auquel il ne comprenait rien. Castiel avait sous-entendu que V avait une bonne raison de s’attarder dans les parages avec son _hellren_ , sauf qu’il n’avait rien dit à Derek. Comme s’il avait pu lire les pensées du lycan, l’ange se matérialisa à leurs côtés dans un bruit de plumes. Sur ses manches relevées, les mots « Angel of the Lord » se détachaient, plus nets que jamais.

_Tu vas affronter ton oncle, déclara-t-il platement.

Derek haussa un sourcil chargé de sarcasme, l’air de dire « apprends-moi quelque chose que je ne sais pas ».

_Tu vas y laisser ta fourrure, ajouta V.

Le loup poussa un profond soupir, comme on aurait balancé un sac d’ordures au sol. Puis il se retourna pour faire face à ses deux compagnons de voyage.

_Je suis au courant. Maintenant, accouchez si vous avez un truc à dire. Je suis pressé.

_On a toujours bien assez de temps devant soi quand il s’agit de se faire trouer le cuir, statua V avec philosophie.

D’un vieux zippo tiré de sa poche, il ralluma sa roulée coincée à la commissure de ses lèvres. Ses yeux pâles ne lâchaient pas Derek.

_Et ça ne te fait rien d’y rester ?

Derek sentit un frisson d’appréhension dévaler sa colonne vertébrale. Jusqu’ici, empêtré dans l’élan farouche de sa rage, il avait refusé d’affronter la réalité. Mourir était une certitude, mais il n’avait pas cherché à s’arrêter sur cette idée. De peur de reculer.

Sauf que c’était précisément ce que V le poussait à faire.

Derek repoussa le nœud d’angoisse logé au fond de sa gorge. Il se rappelait parfaitement de la panique terrible qui l’avait saisi un jour où il avait perdu connaissance. L’espace d’une seconde, il avait eu l’impression que son corps avait oublié comment respirer. Il n’avait plus eu aucun contrôle sur ses bronches et avait ouvert la bouche en un mouvement réflexe juste avant de sombrer. La mort devait ressembler à ça, à ce plongeon vertigineux qui n’aboutissait qu’à une noyade plus ou moins lente, plus ou moins douloureuse.

_Derek, l’interpella Castiel en avançant vers lui. Rien ne t’oblige à faire ça. Nous pourrions très bien rester ici et…

_Et quoi ? gronda le lycan en faisant volte-face, soudain défiguré par la fureur de sa bête intérieure. Attendre que Peter vienne chercher Stiles avec une armée de Surnats et l’emporte de force avec lui ?

D’un coup, il se retourna vers V qu’il apostropha d’un geste.

_Et toi ? Tu ferais quoi si c’était ton _hellren_ qu’un taré voulait soumettre pour abuser de son pouvoir ?

Le sourire de V se fit carnassier, implacable.

_Je l’ai déjà fait. On s’est tirés…

Le silence flotta entre les trois hommes. Derek considéra l’idée avec sérieux. Mais n’était-ce pas déjà ce que Dean et Castiel avaient fait en allant arracher Stiles à la forteresse noire ? Où faudrait-il fuir ? Quand seraient-ils assez loin pour vivre leur vie sans regarder sans cesse par-dessus leur épaule ?

Derek secoua la tête.

_On ne passera pas notre vie à fuir, statua-t-il.

_Alors tu vas mourir, répéta V, histoire de bien enfoncer le clou.

Ce qui commençait à sérieusement taper sur le système de Derek. En deux pas, il fut planté devant le vampire, ses crocs découverts à quelques centimètres du bouc de V.

_Parce que toi, tu ne le ferais pas ? Si tu n’avais pas le choix. S’il s’agissait de la grande gueule dont tu passes la journée à surveiller les arrières, l’air de rien. Tu ferais quoi, hein ? Et toi, l’ange du Seigneur ? poursuivit-il en se tournant vers Castiel. Ose me dire que tu ne bougerais pas ton cul pour l’autre enfoiré de chasseur… Fais-moi la morale alors que tu es en train de crever sur ce monde pourri pour un mec qui ne veut même pas de toi !

Castiel ouvrait déjà la bouche pour répondre quand V lui posa une main sur le bras. Sans plus s’occuper d’eux, Derek se détourna pour grimper sur le dos de Versipelle. Au moment de s’envoler, le griffon souleva un épais nuage de poussière compacte.

Alors que le vampire et l’ange suivaient du regard le vol gracieux de la créature et de son cavalier, la voix rauque de Butch s’éleva de l’entrée de la grotte.

_Et si on essayait de remettre la main sur Stiles pendant que cet abruti file au casse-pipe ?

Bouclant le ceinturon de son pantalon de cuir, Dean se planta à ses côtés, les pieds écartés et la mine décidée. Il se tourna vers Castiel qui n’avait pas bougé.

_Cas, t’as une idée d’où il est ?

_à suivre_

 

[1]     Diminutif de _Puppy_. Chiot, en anglais.


	9. Se battre pour ses couleurs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un chapitre un peu plus long cette semaine, mais il restait beaucoup de choses à dire pour la bataille finale. Ne restera plus que l'épilogue la semaine prochaine.
> 
> Merci à tous pour vos retours et reviews, et encore de très bonnes fêtes de fin d'année.

Derek n’avait jamais été du genre à s’embarrasser de subtilités. Aussi dirigea-t-il Versipelle droit à travers l’épaisse couche de nuages qui auréolait en permanence le sommet de Forteresse. Les Basses-Terres ne l’intéressaient pas et cela aurait été une perte de temps que de commencer son ascension depuis le pied de la tour.

À la place, il incita Versipelle à grimper plus haut dans le ciel. Là où le coton glacial des nuages est si dense qu’on ne peut plus distinguer le haut du bas, dut-on voler la tête à l’envers. Derek laissa l’animal les guider vers la volière située presque au sommet de la tour, juste en dessous de la grande salle perdue dans ce toit du monde qu’affectionnait tant Peter.

Derek, lui, avait toujours haï cette salle du trône, et ce en dépit de sa magnificence. La vue sur le monde s’y trouvait bouchée par la masse opaque des nuages, rendue aveuglante par le miroitement d’un soleil relativement proche et qui persistait pourtant à se dérober. Même lorsqu’il n’était qu’un louveteau, cet horizon perdu dans une clarté infinie avait toujours été le reflet de l’étroitesse d’esprit de son oncle. Peter n’avait jamais vu que la pureté, pureté de sa race, pureté de sa lignée. Dévoyant le terme immaculé en des contours flous dont seul l’alpha cernait les limites.

Versipelle s’engagea dans le large tunnel ménagé dans le flanc de la tour, sortant par là même Derek de ses pensées. Ce dernier soupira de soulagement en sentant l’emprise glacée des nuages le relâcher. Sa nature de lycan le protégeait du froid, mais ça ne l’empêchait pas pour autant d’en ressentir la morsure. Surtout sous sa forme humaine.

Lorsque Versipelle prit un virage abrupt afin de regagner la luxueuse stalle où il avait l’habitude de se reposer lorsque Derek vivait encore à la tour, les palefreniers et les quelques gardes ouvrirent des yeux ronds. Sans bien comprendre, ils s’attardèrent sur le cavalier comme sur une apparition.

Derek se morigéna tout en se forçant à conserver un stoïcisme tout feint. Il carra les épaules et sauta à bas de sa monture. Leur tournant le dos, il récupéra sa lame et son fourreau avant d’ajuster ce dernier à sa taille.

Un garde plus téméraire que les autres osa un pas dans sa direction.

_Mon Seigneur…

Nonchalamment, le lycan se retourna vers celui qui l’avait interpellé. Sans doute un louveteau à peine stabilisé dans ses transformations. Face à lui, le bêta hésitait, partagé entre le statut de fuyard de Derek et sa propre nature qui le poussait à se soumettre à plus puissant que lui. Derek avait compté là-dessus.

Sans faillir, il toisa le garde et laissa rayonner son aura de commandement. L’autre se tassa en face de lui.

_J’ai retrouvé l’humain, annonça-t-il d’un ton sans réplique. Je dois parler à mon oncle.

Enfin le garde osa relever les yeux pour croiser ceux de Derek. L’instant se tendit entre eux, étirant presque jusqu’à la rupture l’hésitation que Derek sentait flotter tout autour de son vis-à-vis. Ce fut le second garde de la volière qui fit voler cette tension en éclats. S’avançant, il écarta son collègue.

_Votre oncle sera prévenu de votre retour. Par ici, mon Seigneur, dit-il avec une déférence obséquieuse.

Derek ne manqua pas l’avertissement sous-jacent contenu dans les propos du garde. Il choisit d’y répondre avec juste ce qu’il fallait de morgue. Toisant le lycan, il gronda :

_Je connais le chemin.

Puis, hélant un palefrenier humain qui, fort d’un sens aigu de l’auto-préservation, faisait mine de ne rien voir de ces conflits lupins :

_Toi, occupe-toi de Versipelle. Veille à ce qu’il soit nourri et abreuvé correctement. Si une seule de ses plumes rebique, je le laisse se tailler un casse-dalle dans tes cuisses. Compris ?

_Oui, mon Seigneur. Tout de suite, mon Seigneur.

.

Derek écouta le bruit de ses bottes résonner sous la voûte de briques de la Forteresse. Ses éperons émettaient un petit cliquetis qui tintait comme autant d’aiguilles jetées contre la terre cuite. Chaque pas le rapprochait de la salle du trône, lui donnant pourtant la folle envie de faire demi-tour.

Il se força à affermir ses gestes en dépit de l’angoisse qui lui nouait le ventre. Tout ce qu’il possédait de confiance était monopolisé pour feindre cette sérénité détachée qu’il affichait comme un défi. Contre sa cuisse, il sentait battre le fourreau de son cimeterre. Un fardeau aussi rassurant que funeste en ce qu’il lui rappelait à chaque butée ce pour quoi il remontait ce couloir.

Finalement, il se trouva comme aspiré par la sortie du couloir. La lueur des torches qui éclairaient la grande salle crépitait, trop claire pour la chaleur qui en émanait. Derek ferma les yeux et, une nouvelle fois, un flash d’une ardente précision lui fit presque saisir ce que pouvait être la couleur. Cette débauche de vie que lui avait décrite Stiles avec son habituel enthousiasme.

La vision s’évapora aussi vite qu’elle était née.

Derek s’y accrocha de toutes ses forces, même si ça n’était qu’une sensation fugitive et évanescente. Parce que c’était pour ça qu’il devait se battre. Pas uniquement pour Stiles. Il devait se battre pour protéger la couleur du pouvoir de Peter. En lui, quelque chose hurlait que si son oncle mettait la main sur un tel pouvoir, il ne saurait que le pervertir. Alors ces mots dont parlait Stiles, le bleu, le vert, le rouge et tant d’autres, mourraient. Absorbés et rongées par l’ombre acide de la folie. Seule la nuance de la suie la plus épaisse et la plus poisseuse demeurerait. Sous les scories de cette épaisse couche, le monde finirait d’étouffer.

Derek prit une grande inspiration, profonde et lente. La fumée âcre lui chatouilla les poumons, de même que l’odeur de la meute. Une pointe de nostalgie et de tristesse se glissa en lui. C’était l’effluve de ce qui avait été son foyer depuis que d’autres flammes avaient dévoré sa famille. Il chassa pourtant bien vite cette faiblesse. Une autre meute, une autre famille l’attendait ailleurs, perdue quelque part dans les montagnes. En sécurité.

Enfin il déboucha dans la salle du trône bondée. Toute la meute y avait été rassemblée. Une mer de corps suintant l’agressivité qui s’ouvrit néanmoins pour le laisser passer. La tête haute et son regard accrochant celui de Peter, Derek avança sans faillir. Quelques grognements discrets s’élevèrent sur son passage, mais furent vite muselés. Après tout, l’alpha n’avait pas encore parlé.

À mesure que Derek s’approchait du trône, une moue rusée se peignit sur la bouche de son oncle. D’abord un simple faisceau de ridules au coin de ses lèvres, puis le frémissement gagna la fossette de sa joue et enfin les pattes d’oie autour de ses yeux. D’un bond, Peter fut debout, les bras grands ouverts en une discordante invitation.

_Mon neveu nous honore de son retour ! Approche, petit loup.

L’ordre, pourtant prononcé d’un ton parfaitement égal, vint s’enrouler autour des jambes de Derek. Bien qu’il se soit arrêté en bas des marches, il fit un pas avant de pouvoir ne serait-ce que penser à refuser. Quand il parvint à se reprendre, il serra les dents et planta ses pieds dans le sol, droit dans ses bottes.

Le sourire de Peter se fendilla, ses yeux plissés en deux minces fentes révélant l’animal en lui.

_Derek.

Sa voix grondante roula tel le tonnerre dans la salle où s’était désormais établi un silence aussi oppressant qu’une chape de plomb. Derek, lui, sentit l’emprise de son alpha se resserrer sur ses membres, forçant ses muscles et sa volonté. Il refusa pourtant de céder. Repoussant les mots de Peter de son esprit, il convoqua une autre voix. Un babillage ininterrompu, parfois incohérent, souvent sans queue ni tête. Il le laissa prendre tout l’espace, remplir chaque parcelle de lui.

Derek autorisa Stiles à posséder jusqu’au plus infime fragment de son être. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il ressentit dans sa pleine acceptation la puissance et la magie du lien. En se laissant envahir par lui, le lycan repoussa sans plus de difficultés l’ordre de son alpha. Comme on balaye une suggestion ridicule d’un revers de la main.

Il saisit alors pourquoi Peter avait toujours eu si peur de ce fameux lien, avait toujours refusé de s’engager. Avec une clarté évidente, Derek comprit pourquoi Peter avait fait exécuter ce chasseur bien des décennies plus tôt. Chris Argent. Écartelé par la meute sous le regard vide de l’alpha alors que tout dans l’odeur de celui-ci hurlait son propre déchirement.

Peter avait refusé de se soumettre à cette autorité supérieure. À ce pouvoir qui aurait détruit le sien. Le lien n’était rien de plus que l’expression de la vieille magie, sous sa forme la plus primale. Plus forte que la bête, plus forte que la hiérarchie de la meute. Le lien, c’était ce qui avait transformé les loups en hommes. C’était ce qui avait tari la soif de sang des vampires. C’était ce qui autorisait un ange à tourner le dos aux Cieux pour un simple mortel.

Fort de cette certitude, Derek releva l’échine qu’il ne se souvenait même plus avoir courbée. Sans plus de doutes, il planta son regard dans celui de son oncle et se redressa de toute sa taille.

_Je te défie, alpha. De ces mots, je nie ton autorité sur cette meute. De ces mots, je réclame un combat singulier.

Un frémissement sauvage parcourut l’assistance attirée par l’odeur du sang. Derek décida donc de pousser son avantage jusqu’au bout.

_Je te défie au nom de mon union avec le Porteur de Lumière.

Cette fois, Peter en avait vraiment fini de feindre la nonchalance. Surplombant toujours son neveu de quelques marches, il accepta le défi, son visage défiguré déformé par une rage animale.

_Soit.

 

XxXxX

 

L’arène portait bien son nom. Un espace ovoïde long de plusieurs dizaines de mètres au sol tapissé de sable. Sauf que celui-ci était rarement changé. L’odeur du sang des multiples combats livrés ici montait du sol qui ne parvenait plus à l’absorber tant il était détrempé. Autour, s’élevaient de hauts gradins de pierre sombre sur lesquels s’entassaient les membres de la meute.

À la manière d’une série de sinistres trophées, tous les crânes de ceux qui étaient morts dans l’arène avaient été cloués sur la charpente de bois supportant les gradins. Dans ce macabre musée des horreurs, toutes les races ou presque étaient représentées. Des humains bien sûr, le plus souvent des esclaves assez fous pour défier leurs maîtres et réclamer leur liberté ; des loups, ceux qui prétendaient jeter l’alpha à bas de son trône, mais aussi des vampires, quelques faës, un troll et d’autres crânes que Derek n’était jamais parvenu à identifier.

Descendu au milieu de cette fosse, seul et uniquement armé de son cimeterre, le lycan connaissait assez Peter pour savoir qu’il allait le laissait mariner. Profiter de l’angoisse de l’attente et de l’atmosphère saturée par les grognements de la meute pour prendre l’avantage. Derek, lui, entendait bien ne pas lui accorder ce plaisir.

Debout au milieu de l’arène, il ferma à demi les yeux et laissa le loup prendre le contrôle de ses sens. Au loin, derrière le bouquet âpre des fourrures humides, Derek sentit l’effluve plus douceâtre des esclaves humains. Sans doute pour ajouter la terreur à la brutalité, Peter avait insisté pour que l’arène soit construite sur les Basses Terres. Ainsi les esclaves ne pouvaient pas manquer les clameurs ardentes des loups lorsqu’elles se faisaient l’écho des hurlements suppliciés.

Derek ferma tous ses sens à ce qui n’était pas la fragrance humaine. Bien sûr ça n’était pas Stiles, mais cette petite pointe de sucre que portaient les humains demeurait familière et commune à tous. Il dut pourtant revenir au présent lorsque le cliquetis de multiples chaînes chargea l’air de nuances métalliques.

Derek fronça les sourcils en voyant les trois grilles au bout de l’arène s’ouvrir à la manière de ces amphithéâtres romains. Impossible de distinguer ce que dissimulait encore dans leur ombre. Un grondement bestial lui donna pourtant la réponse avant que sa vue ne se soit habituée à fouiller les ténèbres. Un formidable rugissement qui aurait fait passer le fracas de la meute pour de vulgaires glapissements.

_Le sale fils de chienne !_

Derek réalisa que son oncle s’était joué de lui. Que ce soit par crainte de ne pas réussir à prendre l’ascendant ou pour l’humilier, Peter ne comptait pas affronter son neveu lui-même. Du moins pas dans l’immédiat.

Le sol trembla et, face à Derek, apparurent ses adversaires. Car ce n’était pas un simple berserker que Peter lui envoyait, mais bien trois. Trois grizzlis à la fourrure hérissée de pointes métalliques incrustée dans l’animal par quelque sadique forgeron. Une armure de lames aussi mortelle qu’impénétrable. Couturée de cicatrices nées des combats dont ils formaient toujours l’avant-garde, la gueule des animaux s’ourlait de crocs ébréchés, jaunis et pourtant terriblement impressionnants.

Retenus par quelque barrière magique, les fauves stoppèrent leur progression faussement pataude à quelques mètres de leur proie. Ils exprimèrent leur frustration par des grondements déchaînés, mais ne purent cependant reprendre leur marche. Au-dessus d’eux, sur une plate-forme bien en surplomb de l’arène, Peter apparut. Sanglé dans son armure, l’alpha imposa le silence à l’assemblée par sa simple présence.

Derek leva les yeux vers lui.

_Aurais-tu peur de m’affronter à la loyale, mon oncle ? cracha-t-il en désignant les berserkers de son cimeterre dégainé.

Le visage de Peter se tordit en un rictus d’amusement sournois.

_Tu me parles de loyauté, mon neveu ? Toi qui entres en ma demeure pour la souiller de ton union contre nature avec un de ces singes grotesques ? Du bétail tout juste bon à nous servir, siffla-t-il.

_S’ils ne sont que du bétail, la prophétie n’a donc aucune importance, jeta Derek, goguenard.

C’était un drôle d’atout à ajouter à cette équation déjà tangente. Mais il savait tout de la noirceur des secrets. Autant rendre à la vérité ses couleurs.

_Loups, apostropha-t-il la meute, les bras écartés. Peter vous ment. Peter vous terrorise. Vous pensez que le monde se résume à cela ?

D’un geste, il désigna la crasse de l’arène et, par extension, celle des Basses Terres.

_Pensez-vous que nous valons mieux que ces humains que vous avez asservis ?

_Ces mêmes humains persécutaient nos frères avant le Cataclysme, hurla une voix revancharde.

Des clameurs d’approbation suivirent.

_Oui, comme nous les persécutons désormais. Sommes-nous meilleurs ? Qui se souvient du monde d’avant ? Qui à part quelques vampires bientôt réduits à l’état de parchemin se souvient de la couleur de l’aube ? De celle des arbres ? Qui se souvient du monde quand nous pouvions le voir ?

_Quelle importance ? railla Peter. Personne n’a besoin de peinture pour diriger un monde…

Voyant qu’il ne tirerait rien des loups par la parole, que le temps n’était pas encore venu, Derek se redressa.

_Laisse-nous en décider, rugit-il. Laisse-nous construire notre monde. Renonce à accomplir la prophétie.

_Qu’importe la prophétie, rétorqua Peter.

_Oh non ! Nous savons tous les deux que sans la prophétie, tu n’es rien de plus que… ça, cracha Derek avec un vague geste de la main. Un alpha parmi les autres. Planquant sa lâcheté derrière les murs de sa Forteresse. Tremblant pour son petit pouvoir…

_Suffit, rugit alors Peter. Tu parles trop, louveteau.

Une moue sarcastique plissa furtivement les lèvres de Derek. C’était bien la première fois qu’on lui adressait un tel reproche ! Ce sourire disparut aussi rapidement que son amusement lorsque Peter abaissa son bras.

Les chaînes magiques qui retenaient encore les berserkers enragés furent soudain rompues. Les fauves grondèrent en se dressant sur leurs pattes arrière. Derek, lui, serra ses mains sur la garde de son cimeterre en plantant ses pieds dans le sol, les jambes légèrement écartées. Il savait qu’il devait sortir victorieux de ce premier combat s’il voulait affronter son oncle.

Il se prépara donc à l’impact. Le martèlement des énormes pattes griffues souleva un étouffant nuage de poussière tout autour de Derek lorsque les grizzlis se lancèrent à l’assaut. Mais au moment où l’haleine fétide de l’animal de tête le frappait avec la violence d’un morceau de viande faisandée, le temps se figea.

La seconde suivante s’étira tel un filet de sucre impossible à rompre alors qu’il refroidit en même temps qu’on l’allonge. De plus en plus fin, mais toujours en équilibre, le moment pétrifia toute l’arène dans une brume cotonneuse dont les sons filtraient atténués. Puis l’ours qui se jetait sur Derek, crocs et pointes de fer en avant, fut brusquement projeté à l’autre bout de l’arène comme une simple poussière, bientôt rejoints par les deux autres. Le craquement des vertèbres résonna nettement dans le silence artificiel.

Stupéfait, Derek vit quatre silhouettes se matérialiser à ses côtés. Castiel débarqua le premier, ses ailes intangibles et pourtant indubitablement réelles déployées derrière lui. D’un geste de la main, l’ange venait de repousser les trois créatures. À ses côtés, Dean était armé de son éternelle pétoire. Une très légère fumée s’échappait du canon et Derek comprit que le chasseur avait tiré au moment où Castiel envoyait valdinguer les berserkers. L’odeur fauve du sang se répandit dans l’air comme une brume rampante.

De chaque côté de Derek, V et Butch s’étaient également matérialisés. Les pieds écartés, en position de combat, ils tenaient une dague noire dans chaque main. Le rictus qui barrait le visage de V était terrifiant de férocité. Désormais le guerrier vampire ne retenait rien de la sauvagerie de son aura.

_Bah alors, on n’appelle même pas les copains quand ça commence à devenir marrant ? railla Butch.

_Tu parles, Charles ! renchérit Dean. Cet enfoiré voulait se les garder pour lui tout seul !

Derek les observa tour à tour, estomaqué. Où est-ce que ces deux crétins d’humains trouvaient encore le cran de blaguer, ainsi cernés d’une meute de Surnats qui n’allaient plus rêver que d’une chose : se faire les dents sur leurs fémurs ?

_Qu’est-ce que c’est que ce bordel ? tonna Peter du haut de son estrade.

_La cavalerie, connard, répondit Butch du tac-au-tac.

Peter considéra avec attention cet humain qui le défiait, presque trois mètres en dessous de lui. Il darda sur lui le poids de son regard d’alpha. Ce à quoi Butch répondit par un grand rire goguenard.

_Laisse tomber les yeux de merlan fris, caniche. Même cet enfoiré de barbu perd quand on joue tous les deux à celui qui sera le plus con, dit-il en désignant V du pouce.

Cette fois, Peter dévisagea V. L’alpha n’eut aucun mal à reconnaître les symboles tatoués à même la tempe du vampire pour ce qu’ils étaient. Ensuite, son attention se fixa sur Castiel, épaulé par Dean, qui ne pipait mot. Ce fut également à ce moment que Derek remarqua la manière dont les jambes de l’ange tremblaient tandis qu’un fin mouchetage de sueur couvrait son front. Soudain le soldat du Seigneur avait l’air terriblement humain, terriblement vulnérable.

Dean suivit le regard de Derek. Se plantant solidement contre Castiel pour lui offrir son soutien, le chasseur adressa un hochement de menton déterminé au lycan.

_Ça va le faire. Tous nous transporter ici et repousser les ours l’a épuisé, chuchota-t-il.

Derek retint un froncement de sourcils en se disant que le moment était tout de même mal choisi pour se rendre compte de la vulnérabilité de l’ange. Surtout que du haut de sa tribune, Peter venait de basculer la tête en arrière. Offrant son visage à une lune depuis longtemps perdue dans l’épaisseur des nuages, il relâcha un long hurlement.

Cri de ralliement pour la meute. Signal que les hostilités étaient lancées.

La plupart des lycans présents bondirent dans l’arène comme un seul loup, répondant à l’ordre de leur alpha. Ils n’avaient pas touché terre que déjà tous avaient adopté leur forme animale. Seuls Derek et Peter demeuraient humains.

L’alpha daigna pourtant se joindre à sa meute. D’un bond souple et gracieux, il s’élança dans la marée sauvage des fourrures et des crocs aiguisés. Telle une ombre noire, Peter retomba souplement sur le sol. Quelques secondes plus tard, son arme chantait dans l’air, libérée de son fourreau.

Le temps qui s’était jusque-là emmêlé les pinceaux au point de ralentir sa course, tel un liquide visqueux, retrouva soudain toute sa fluidité. Derek crut sentir l’enfer se déchaîner autour de lui alors que claquaient les mâchoires, que sifflaient les lames et que crachait la pétoire de Dean. Lui-même repoussait tout à coup ses anciens compagnons de meute à grands coups de cimeterre, son bras semblant avoir automatiquement pris le relais de son système nerveux défaillant.

À côté de lui, Dean et Castiel se battaient dos à dos. Le chasseur distribuait de larges rasades de plomb à qui se trouvait en face de lui. De l’autre côté, l’ange avait fait naître de sa chair une longue lame contre laquelle venaient se briser les vagues de loups enragés.

V, lui, se battait avec une précision toute vampirique. Ses coups étaient incisifs, tous mortels et d’une rapidité telle qu’on ne distinguait presque plus les mouvements de ses dagues. Butch, plus lourd et plus solide, surveillait les flancs de son compagnon, brisant parfois une ou deux échines à mains nues. Dans ses larges pognes, les silhouettes pourtant trapues des lycans semblaient aussi frêles que de simples fétus de paille. Pas mal pour un humain…

Malgré l’habileté de la petite troupe de combattants, il devint rapidement évident qu’ils seraient submergés par le nombre des loups. Ce fut le moment que choisit Peter pour attaquer. Fendant souplement cette marée animale, il marcha sur son neveu avec une froide détermination. Passant le bras par-dessus son épaule, il tira sa lame de son fourreau. Comme le cimeterre de Derek, l’épée bâtarde chanta sa liberté retrouvée. Un son aussi sinistre et cruel que le sourire de Peter.

Derek ne sentit même pas son bras réagir lorsque la lame de Peter virevolta pour venir s’entrechoquer avec la sienne. Tout ce qu’il sut, c’était que son cimeterre s’était interposé entre la mort et lui, presque de sa propre initiative. Comme si la lame prenait soudain la direction des opérations pour le protéger.

Le lycan remit alors sa vie entre les mains de son instinct. Parade, feinte. Un pas chassé. Une volte sur la droite. Une pirouette à laquelle succéda une esquive. Derek avait presque l’impression d’exécuter une danse où le mouvement des épées serait si fluide qu’il en deviendrait un ruban ondoyant autour d’eux.

La violence des impacts et des coups portés lui rappelait sans cesse que cette danse n’avait rien d’un exercice. Le fracas de l’acier faisait parfois naître de petites gerbes d’étincelles tandis que l’odeur du métal échauffé emplissait leurs narines. Autour d’eux, le sable avait élevé une brume épaisse et étouffante, les soustrayant à la bataille qui se jouait.

Tout à coup, la botte de Derek dérapa et il sentit ployer son genou. Au même moment, Peter abattait un coup d’une redoutable puissance juste au-dessus de sa tête. Derek para comme il put tout en tentant de contrôler sa chute, mais la lame de l’épée ripa contre la courbe de son cimeterre. Ainsi dévié, le lycan vit le coup se rapprocher dangereusement de son bras exposé. Un instant, il imagina le membre tranché voler dans le sable. La terreur manqua de le paralyser.

Ce fut l’animal en lui qui réagit et le poussa à rouler sur le côté, abandonnant pour un instant toute velléité de combat. Peter, lui, ne manqua pas cette opportunité. Il savait désormais que Derek serait incapable de reprendre le rythme de leur échange et il ne comptait pas lui en laisser l’occasion.

Derek vit scintiller la lame de son oncle, entendit le métal hurler sa victoire en cinglant l’air. Pourtant cette morbide incantation fut brisée lorsqu’une voix qu’il ne connaissait que trop bien hurla à côté de lui.

_Jaune est le sable !

Et sous les yeux ébahis de Derek, la mince poussière qui jusque-là l’avait étouffé forma un mur aussi rigide et impénétrable que le granit entre lui et l’épée de son oncle. Le métal vint rebondir contre la pierre en un « glong » sonore. Les vibrations remontèrent avec tant de force dans le bras de Peter que ce dernier lâcha son épée, sonné.

Derek en profita pour se remettre sur ses pieds et raffermir sa prise sur son cimeterre. À deux pas de lui, se tenait Stiles, la bouche encore grande ouverte, l’air aussi abasourdi que lui. L’ombre imposante de Versipelle se détachait à peine derrière lui tant la poussière était épaisse. Derek remarqua alors que seul l’air à proximité immédiate avait perdu sa consistance brumeuse.

Stiles offrit un regard déboussolé à son compagnon.

_Je ne sais pas comment j’ai fait ça, bafouilla-t-il. J’ai vu le sable, la couleur… J’ai pensé au mur…

_ _Ton pouvoir se réveille, Porteur de Lumière._

Derek ne reconnut pas aussitôt cette voix. Il ne réalisa que c’était Versipelle qui avait parlé que lorsque le griffon s’approcha pour fixer Stiles de ses yeux pénétrants. Un million de questions se bousculèrent en un instant dans la tête de Derek, mais ça n’était pas le moment. Se reprenant, Peter se jetait déjà sur son épée en hurlant.

Stiles, déconcentré par sa stupéfaction, avait laissé le mur de sable se dissoudre jusqu’à ce qu’il se fracasse au sol.

_ _Utilise ton pouvoir, Porteur_.

Une fois encore, les mots de Versipelle se déployèrent avec légèreté, faisant tout juste vibrer l’air que respiraient Derek et Stiles. Entendu d’eux seuls. En une fraction de seconde, Stiles se retourna.

_Verte est la forêt, hurla-t-il.

Peter fut repoussé par une boule d’énergie où vie et couleur ne faisaient soudain plus qu’un. L’onde de choc fit trembler le sol et se propagea, si forte que personne n’aurait pu savoir jusqu’où. Elle les toucha tous, manquant de renverser les plus solides, balayant les autres pour porter la puissance de ce cri jusqu’aux confins de la terre.

Quelques secondes de silence absolu s’égrainèrent. Puis Versipelle s’effondra soudain à leurs pieds. Comme terrassé par la puissance de ce cri. Par ses nuances.

Stiles se précipita, le visage déformé par la culpabilité. Persuadé d’être responsable de la chute du griffon. Lui aussi fut projeté au loin lorsque le cri du majestueux animal déchira l’air en réponse, venu du plus profond de sa substance. Le combat déjà ralenti par l’onde de choc prit brutalement fin. Tous les êtres présents se couvrirent les oreilles de leurs mains, assourdis.

D’abord, il ne se passa rien. Personne ne bougea. Et pourtant, tous demeuraient captivés sans bien savoir pourquoi. Et ce jusqu’à ce qu’un frémissement parcoure l’assemblée. Un écho qui paraissait se catalyser sur le griffon soudain écartelé sur le sable. Stiles voulut se relever, courir vers lui, soulager sa souffrance. La texture du sol sous ses pieds se modifia, jusqu’à devenir aussi poisseux que de la colle. La terre même semblait s’en mêler, les invitant à… attendre la suite.

Le spectacle de Versipelle en train d’éclore en un millier de bourgeons qui aussitôt se déployèrent en de terribles lianes hérissées d’épines fit lâcher son arme à Derek. Les ailes du griffon se muèrent en branches à mesure qu’il se trouvait écartelé par quelque force invisible. L’animal se dressa alors sur ses deux pattes, tel un pantin pendant au bout de ses fils, un peu grotesque et pourtant terriblement imposant. Une fois debout, ses griffes s’enracinèrent dans le sol, assez robustes pour résister à n’importe quelle tempête.

Puis la colère de Gaïa, terre mère, se déchaîna sur leurs ennemis.

Les loups qui avaient choisi de combattre pour Peter furent happés par les lianes en un concert de glapissements. Certains étouffés, d’autres broyés par la fureur implacable de la végétation, d’autres encore transpercés par les épines. Et alors que Versipelle continuait de répandre son pouvoir, grandissant, grandissant, et ce jusqu’à emplir toute l’arène, jusqu’à projeter son aura vers le ciel, les couleurs commencèrent à prendre vie sous les yeux de Derek.

Le noir du pelage des loups demeura le seul ancrage familier, mais le sable se révéla, lui, clair et scintillant. Le vert du feuillage de Versipelle, porteur de vie. Le bleu du ciel dont s’écartaient les nuages. La blancheur aveuglante de ceux-ci. Le brun chaud du cuir. Le rouge vermillon du sang.

Face à Derek, le monde gagnait en épaisseur, en consistance. Il retint son souffle, bouleversé par cette éclosion, par l’affirmation la plus primaire de la vie. Par cette planète qui s’éveillait et reprenait ses droits. Le vent qui se levait chassa la poussière, les nuages et l’odeur de la mort tout à la fois. Le dieu Zéphyr chanta son ardeur retrouvée, s’enroula dans les branches désormais déployées de Versipelle, joueur.

Du griffon lui-même, ne restait plus grand-chose à ce stade. Là où Derek n’avait vu qu’un foisonnement végétal, s’était en fait opérée la plus bouleversante des transformations. Face à eux, se tenait un arbre gigantesque, encore bien plus imposant que celui de la montagne. Bourdonnant de vie, frémissant d’intensité. Ses puissantes racines avaient couru dans toute l’arène pour en saper les fondations. Autour d’eux, l’édifice de brique et de métal vacilla soudain, sur le point de s’affaisser comme un château de cartes.

Plus haut, dans le tronc du roi sylvestre, se devinait encore la tête de Versipelle, son bec crochu calcifié en une saillie du bois, ses yeux d’ambre devenus deux profonds nœuds. Et ses ailes déployaient leur ramage en la plus épaisse et la plus puissante des frondaisons. Quelque part en haut des branches élancées, le corps de Peter se balançait au gré du vent, transpercé par une tige d’épines et d’échardes. Les yeux de l’alpha semblaient fixer la scène d’un air absent et aussi estomaqué que les autres spectateurs. Une poupée désarticulée portée par la brise.

_Versipelle, chuchota Stiles en se jetant au pied de l’arbre, ses mains éraflées par la rude écorce.

_ _Ne me pleure pas, Porteur de Lumière,_ chanta une voix dans le vent. _Car c_ _’_ _est ainsi que renaissent les choses. Les corps retournent à la terre, porteurs de vie_.

Stiles releva pourtant un visage tordu par le chagrin en direction du ciel. D’une douce brise, Zéphyr apaisa le poids de sa peine. Autour d’eux, les racines de Versipelle continuaient de s’étendre, encore et encore. Au loin, un craquement propre à défier le tonnerre lui-même se fit entendre.

_La forteresse, elle s’effondre ! cria V, abrité du soleil par un entrelacs de branches particulièrement impénétrable. Foutez le camp !

Piégé par les rayons de l’astre solaire que plus aucun nuage ne dissimulait, le vampire se savait d’ores et déjà condamné. Incapable de quitter le piège mortel de l’édifice disloqué.

_Rien à foutre, gronda Butch.

L’espace de quelques secondes, l’ombre de la gigantesque tour avala la lumière du soleil. Penchée au-dessus de l’arène, elle était sur le point de tous les broyer. V décocha à son _hellren_ un coup de poing propre à assommer un buffle.

_Dégage, ordonna-t-il.

_Même pas dans tes rêves, connard, rétorqua le flic en crachant un mince filet de sang au sol.

Un éclair de la pure panique traversa le regard de diamant de V. Stiles, lui, se tourna vers la tour et tendit ses mains vers elle.

_La brique est rouge, cria-t-il.

Et soudain, tout le poids du monde s’abattit sur ses mains grandes ouvertes, tournées paumes vers le ciel. Stiles ploya sous ce fardeau, le front couvert de sueur.

_La brique est rouge. La brique est rouge, ânonna-t-il en une litanie ininterrompue.

Ses pieds s’enfoncèrent dans le sol, creusant le sable et le sang mélangés en une infâme bouillie. Au-dessus de leurs têtes, les craquements du bâtiment cessèrent petit à petit. La tour se stabilisa, à moitié disloquée. Un hideux squelette calcifié qui n'était pas sans rappeler les restes d’une gigantesque et effrayante créature préhistorique.

Quand la Forteresse se solidifia en un angle improbable pour les siècles à venir, tous les regards se tournèrent vers Stiles. Ses compagnons. V et ses yeux de diamant qui voyaient tout. Butch et son filet de sang au coin de la bouche. Dean et son air de poisson sorti hors de l’eau. Castiel et ses ailes sacrifiées. La foule figée autour de l’arène alors que la panique se muait en adoration quasi divine.

Et Derek. Derek, son compagnon. Son âme liée. Son cimeterre tombé au sol qu’il ne pensait pas à ramasser. Ses bras ballants. Ses yeux vert d’eau aux sourcils qui ne se fronçaient pas. Derek et la traînée de sang, de sueur et de sable qui lui barrait le front. Derek qui, après avoir marché jusqu’à lui, tendit la main et la présenta, paume ouverte, les doigts écorchés et ensanglantés par le combat.

Stiles fut soudain traversé par le souvenir de ce premier moment. Quand les yeux de Derek avaient fait naître la vérité. Alors il oublia la sensation d’abandon qui l’avait fait hurler le matin même, lorsqu’il s’était réveillé seul sur la rive. Il oublia sa colère lorsque V et Castiel avaient débarqué pour lui expliquer ce que Derek était parti faire. Il oublia l’urgence qui l’avait saisi lorsque Versipelle s’était posé en lui disant que Derek avait besoin de lui. Que les couleurs et Gaïa elle-même réclamaient son assistance. Que le moment de révéler son vrai pouvoir était arrivé.

Stiles oublia tout et enroula ses doigts autour de ceux de Derek. Pour la première fois, le sourire qui naquit sur le visage du loup fut lumineux. Simple et débarrassé de toute appréhension. Autour d’eux, le bourdonnement enfla à tel point qu’ils levèrent la tête. Sur les gradins détruits et partiellement écroulés se tenaient des centaines et des centaines d’humains. Quelques loups aussi. Libres de leurs fers, chacun à leur manière.

La rumeur de la Forteresse vaincue courait déjà dans leurs rangs. La vérité se murmurait, filant à la vitesse d’un griffon en plein vol.

Tous regardaient les décombres de l’ordre qui les avait opprimés. Les lycans vaincus, d’autres blessés et gémissants. La Forteresse et l’arène écroulées. L’arbre porteur de vie. Et ce monde fait de couleurs, de sensations oubliées. La plupart clignaient des paupières, tels des aveugles à qui l’on viendrait de rendre la vue.

Puis ce demi silence chargé de murmures éclata en une clameur sans précédent.

Assourdi, Stiles se tassa sur lui-même avant de se raccrocher au sourire lumineux de Derek. D’un geste victorieux, celui-ci brandit leurs mains unies vers le ciel d’azur. Les vivats redoublèrent et les quelques lycans encore debout se relevèrent. Comme hypnotisés par l’aura du couple, tous approchèrent jusqu’à entourer Derek. Puis, sous leur forme de loup, ils se couchèrent à ses pieds avant d’offrir un cœur de hurlements sonores.

Après un instant d’hésitation et une chiquenaude de Stiles, Derek se joignit à eux. Un nouvel alpha était né.

.

Sous les épaisses frondaisons de Versipelle, V contemplait la scène, l’air aussi impénétrable que d’ordinaire. En apparence pas plus perturbé que cela d’avoir manqué d’y rester un peu plus tôt. Il ne cilla que lorsque Butch lui rendit son coup de poing. Statufié, V fixa son _hellren_.

_C’est pour avoir pensé une seule putain de seconde que j’allais te laisser crever tout seul, connard !

La bouche aux lèvres fines de V s’étira en un lent sourire goguenard qui cachait mal l’intensité de son regard.

_Moi qui pensais enfin me débarrasser de toi…

Interloqué, Butch se figea un instant avant de choper son vampire par le revers de son harnais. Il l’embrassa à pleine bouche, indifférent aux regards curieux ou aux mains de V qui agrippaient ses cheveux avec trop de brutalité pour vraiment cacher le soulagement de leur propriétaire.

_Tu me paieras ça, gronda Butch quand il le relâcha.

V se contenta d’un nouveau sourire, de ceux qu’il réservait exclusivement à son _hellren_.

.

_Cas ? Cas, bordel, relève-toi, mec !

Inquiet, Dean secouait l’épaule de l’ange qui avait planté un genou à terre. D’un revers de la main, ce dernier fit signe à son compagnon de lui laisser un moment pour se reprendre. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, le regard de Dean accrocha les tatouages qui ornaient la peau de l’ange. Sous la lumière du soleil retrouvé, toute la subtilité des couleurs se révélait à son regard. Une infinité de détails dans lesquels il avait peur de plonger, peur de se perdre.

Castiel finit par relever la tête avant de se remettre péniblement debout. Dean se précipita pour enrouler un bras autour de sa taille.

_Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il d’une voix hésitante.

Castiel lui dédia cette expression qui n’avait jamais été un sourire, mais que Dean considérait pourtant comme tel.

_Je vais bien, Dean. C’est la lumière, avoua l’ange. Je n’y suis plus habitué.

_Ça te fait du mal ?

Castiel partit d’un petit rire rauque avant de faire naître un feu follet dans sa paume. La boule de lumière courut un moment entre ses phalanges, épousant les contours de sa peau, joueuse.

_Non, Dean. La lumière me rend ce que j’ai perdu.

_Ce que tu as perdu ? bafouilla le chasseur.

Le chasseur comprit alors que ce frémissement cristallin qui résonnait à ses oreilles était le bruit du vent dans des plumes célestes. Ce son d’une infinie douceur lui serra les tripes d’un coup. Un nœud compact et douloureux.

Les pouvoirs de Castiel qui se mourraient à petit feu dans ce monde lui étaient rendus. La lumière effaçait les choix, effaçait la chute.

_Tu as retrouvé toute ta grâce, bafouilla-t-il.

_C’est exact, répondit sobrement Castiel.

Pourtant, son regard ne lâchait pas le chasseur. Comme s’il attendait encore quelque chose. Un infime espoir. Ténu, presque éteint.

_Alors tu vas repartir… Là-haut. Avec les autres emplumés, compléta Dean d’une voix blanche.

Castiel ne dit rien pendant quelques instants puis, comme s’il venait de prendre une décision, hocha la tête. Sans plus un mot, il se détourna du chasseur. Dean, pétrifié, le vit rejoindre V et Butch. Le premier adressa quelques mots à l’ange tandis que le second lui tapait dans le dos, jovial. Ce geste de camaraderie toute simple manqua de terrasser Dean. Parce que c’était ainsi qu’étaient les choses entre lui et Castiel. Avant.

Quand tout était encore simple et évident. Quand le désir n’avait pas tout foutu en l’air. Avant que l’ange ne chute. Pour lui…

Ensuite Castiel rejoignit Stiles qui regardait son compagnon prendre ses marques en tant qu’alpha. Derek ordonnait déjà à ses loups de libérer les humains encore prisonniers. Stiles, lui, sourit à l’ange. Le visage mobile du jeune homme confirma à Dean que Castiel ne plaisantait pas. Lorsqu’il annonça à Stiles qu’il partait, la déception se peignit sur le visage du bavard.

Stiles chercha le regard de Dean, l’air de dire « bouge-toi, pauvre con ». Sauf que les bottes de Dean semblaient soudain faites de plomb. Castiel recula de deux pas sans même un dernier geste dans sa direction. Comme ça. Sans cérémonie ni adieu.

Dean sentit que l’ange déployait ses ailes à l’instant même où ce lien qu’il avait toujours nié se tendait comme un cordon ombilical au plus profond de son âme.

_Cas, hurla-t-il.

Quand il commença à bouger, le sable crissa sous ses pieds. Mais que pouvait espérer un humain se décidant soudain à courir après un ange ? Castiel s’élevait déjà. En une fraction de seconde, Dean sut ce qu’il devait faire. Il s’élança vers la première branche qu’il put saisir. Le premier barreau d’une échelle céleste creusée à même l’Arbre Monde qu’était devenu Versipelle.

Il grimpa aussi vite que le lui permettaient ses membres usés par la vigueur du combat. Une branche après l’autre dans l’épaisseur impénétrable de l’Arbre. Au début, il eut l’impression que chacun de ses mouvements était entravé par les épaisses lianes. Puis, alors qu’il affermissait sa résolution, le chemin lui apparut de plus en plus évident.

Il poursuivit son ascension sans regarder derrière lui, sans chercher le regard des autres, sans penser à rien si ce n’était au froissement des plumes qui s’éloignait. Soudain, il sut. Castiel était là. Juste à sa droite. Juste au bout de la branche.

Alors, sans plus de peur et de retenue, Dean se jeta dans le vide. Les bras grands ouverts, il se laissa porter dans les airs. Confiant en l’idée que son ange gardien lui sauverait encore une fois la mise. Et s’il ne le faisait pas ? Qu’importait de se battre pour un monde dont Castiel aurait disparu ?

L’odeur d’orage de Castiel l’enveloppa lorsqu’il se cogna contre lui et, aussitôt, les bras de l’ange entourèrent ses hanches. Un automatisme presque calculé. Un mouvement réflexe indépendant de sa volonté.

Le temps et l’espace se figèrent à nouveau. Dean se sentit flotter dans un entre-deux. Dans un lieu qui n’en était pas un. Porté par une décision à prendre.

_Dean, gronda Castiel d’une voix désincarnée.

Envolés les tatouages, et même l’enveloppe humaine. Ne demeurait qu’un être de pur esprit. Une grâce limpide et chatoyante. De lumière et de plumes.

_Reste, supplia Dean.

Il pria comme plus jamais il n’avait prié depuis la mort de son frère. Depuis les reproches de son père. Il sentit l’hésitation de l’ange résonner en lui et chassa cette idée sournoise qui n’avait cessé de le détruire. Cette certitude de ne pas être à la hauteur, de ne pas mériter ce qu’il désirait.

Alors pour se convaincre et pour convaincre Castiel, il l’entoura dans le filament indestructible du lien. Il l’emmaillota comme le ferait une araignée avec sa proie.

_Reste, répéta-t-il en écho.

_Pourquoi ? tonna Castiel.

Dean n’hésita pas. Devant cette grâce dénudée, nulle pudeur n’était nécessaire.

_Pour que j’ai le temps d’apprendre. Pour qu’un jour je puisse te dire pourquoi…

Un battement de cœur. Une pulsation du monde et de l’univers.

Il ferma les yeux. Si fort qu’ils auraient pu demeurer scellés.

Puis Dean sentit la terre ferme sous ses pieds. Le crissement du sable. Une étreinte qui se desserre. L’espace d’un instant, il eut peur qu’il soit définitivement trop tard. Il se prépara au déchirement de la douleur.

Mais il n’y eut que la main de Castiel sur sa joue, enveloppant sa mâchoire. Il n’y eut que l’ange alors qu’il réintégrait son corps humain. Dean agrippa ses doigts, bafouilla des mots incohérents et renonça à parler lorsque Castiel se pencha pour lui voler son tout premier baiser.


	10. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, j'espère que cet épilogue aura été à la hauteur de l'histoire. Il me reste à vous faire un gros bisous. Pour la prochaine fic, ce sera une Vutch exclusivement, disponible d'ici une semaine ou deux si le cœur vous en dit. J'ai aussi eu une idée pour un second cross-over avec les mêmes pairing que dans celui-ci, mais je n'ai pas encore commencé à l'écrire. So, maybe one day…  
> En attendant, gros bisous à vous tous et merci:)

 

Assis sous la branche la plus basse de Versipelle, Derek étouffe un discret bâillement en regardant le vent faire naître de petits tourbillons dans la poussière. Au sol, les graviers dessinent des motifs aléatoires, pleins d’une géométrie tout ésotérique. Son esprit s’envole un instant pour reconstituer l’improbable puzzle.

Voici déjà une heure qu’il écoute les doléances des uns et des autres, rendant justice à l’ombre du chêne légendaire. À l’orée du feuillage touffu, le soleil tape, implacable. Pourtant les gens réunis çà et là ne semblent pas se lasser de l’impact ardent des rayons lumineux. Il est rare que la population s’abrite du soleil, comme si elle avait peur de se le voir à nouveau arracher. Chaque seconde compte quand on est terrorisé à l’idée que disparaisse à nouveau la lumière.

Des jours durant après ce que l’on nomme désormais la Chute, le soleil ne s’est plus caché. Aucun nuage n’a plus traversé le ciel alors que les racines de Versipelle ne cessaient de croître. Elles s’étendaient au monde entier, comme un inextricable réseau veineux venu lui rendre la vie. Bien que de longues années se soient écoulées, Derek s’en souvient comme si c’était hier.

Il se souvient de l’incertitude, de la peur aussi. Parce que personne ne pouvait prédire si les racines de l’Arbre Monde n’allaient pas broyer la terre dans une étreinte à la fougue destructrice. Il se souvient aussi de la haine qui avait flambé. De la colère des humains après des années d’esclavage. Du refus de certains Surnat de voir l’ordre établi bouleversé. Bien que marquée par le renouveau, cette période s’était avérée sombre et dangereuse. L’équilibre dont il avait tous rêvé avait mis du temps à s’installer.

Derek en est pourtant là aujourd’hui. Lui que tous désignent comme l’Alpha Suprême, seigneur des lycans et des loups. Le dos bien calé contre une racine de la taille d’un baobab, il écoute les doléances d’un fermier humain. L’homme porte encore ses habits de travail et il sent la terre. Ce terreau humide, riche, gras et fertile que cultivent désormais les paysans. Au loin, les champs de blé dorent les versants des collines, tout juste mouchetés par le rouge délicat des coquelicots.

Derek laisse de nouveau son esprit vagabonder alors que l’homme lui décrit par le menu la querelle de voisinage qui l’oppose à un faë. Apparemment, l’homme n’apprécie pas que le Surnat utilise sa connexion avec les choses de la nature pour inciter les abeilles à produire plus de miel.

Alors que le type commence à lui expliquer en quoi le fait de voir les abeilles de son concurrent butiner ses acacias à lui devrait être sévèrement puni, Derek voit la silhouette dégingandée de Stiles se frayer un chemin parmi les racines. En équilibre instable, on pourrait croire qu’un lutin essaye de se faufiler jusqu’à eux. C’est toujours comme ça lorsque Stiles traverse les ruines de ce qu’il reste de l’arène.

Le Porteur de Lumière arrive finalement jusqu’à eux, auréolé d’un halo de couleurs chatoyantes. Cette aura était apparue autour de Stiles lorsque le monde avait achevé de retrouver son état antérieur. Ainsi personne ne pouvait plus ignorer qui était cet homme, quel était son pouvoir. Bien que Stiles ait perdu le don de manipuler les couleurs de manière aussi spectaculaire qu’à la naissance de l’Arbre Monde, il demeure néanmoins celui qui a accompli la prophétie en s’unissant au loup.

L’Alpha Suprême contemple la démarche un peu gauche de son compagnon. Même à quatre-vingts ans passés, Stiles trébuche toujours sur les racines et les cahots. Le rire de l’alpha interrompt les doléances de l’humain. Le paysan se retourne, les sourcils froncés, avant d’aviser Stiles. Il s’incline profondément devant le nouvel arrivant.

Ce dernier avait d’abord refusé toute marque de déférence de ce type. Rougissant, il s’égarait dans des babillages sans fin pour convaincre les gens de le traiter comme un humain ordinaire. Mais rien n’y faisait. De guerre lasse, il avait fini par accepter les courbettes et les témoignages de respect avec un sourire calme.

Sans plus se préoccuper de l’apiculteur, Derek se lève pour prendre son compagnon dans ses bras. Le temps a légèrement ridé sa peau et constellé ses cheveux de fils blancs. Stiles a vieilli. Pas aussi vite qu’un humain ordinaire cependant. Être l’âme liée d’un Surnat a bien quelques avantages…

C’est avec un enthousiasme non feint qu’il rend son baiser à Derek.

Les années n’ont jamais réussi à éroder la puissance de ce qui les liait. Prophétie ou non, Derek a fini par apprendre à connaître sur le bout des doigts les mimiques de Stiles. Ses rires incontrôlables, mais aussi ses rares silences.

Il a fait de son compagnon, son amant bien sûr, mais aussi son meilleur ami, son conseiller. C’est ensemble qu’ils portent le poids d’un monde à reconstruire, quoique secondés par leurs amis qui ont finalement décidé de rester dans les parages.

V et Castiel jouent les augures ainsi que les conseillers. Du moins la plupart du temps. Il leur arrive aussi d’épauler Butch et Dean qui se sont découvert une compétence toute particulière pour le maintien de l’ordre. Aussi butés que deux béliers, ces deux-là ont une méthode bien à eux pour faire régner la justice. Souvent directe, mais le Nouveau Monde ne se prête pas encore à la douceur.

Derek sourit en croisant le regard pétillant de Stiles. Il y lit les années passées, le chemin parcouru et celui qui s’étend encore sous leurs pieds. Il ignore le temps qui leur est encore imparti. Mais le lien vibre entre eux. Une confiance absolue et un attachement indéfectible. Aussi profonds et solides que les racines mêmes de Versipelle. Ce lien qui résonne avec celui de toutes les âmes liées que porte cette terre.

En fin de compte, tout ce que Derek sait, c’est que ce monde – le leur – n’est pas parfait. Il reste des choses à reconstruire, d’autres à découvrir. Des alliances à créer. Une magie à apprivoiser. Un passé avec lequel se réconcilier pour retrouver ce qui a été perdu et bâtir l’avenir.

Mais la vie est douce lorsque Stiles lui sourit avec cette pointe d’espièglerie qui creuse ses fossettes.

 


End file.
